A time of change
by Kokua Aviatrix
Summary: Once again the title says it all
1. Chapter 1

It was several months after Sherrie's third adventure, and on a very foggy day she was heading up a side street in town, on her way to the charity shop where she helped out, when three, tall strange figures came out of the fog and started walking towards her.

She moved out of their way, when she noticed three more had appeared behind her. For some reason she could not explain, Sherrie began feeling uneasy and gripped her walking stick tightly shifting so that her back was against the wall.

The figures nodded a greeting at each other as they joined up, then Sherrie heard them quietly hissing, and her unease turned to alarm. As they attempted to grab the human, she lashed out with her walking stick and managed to hit a couple of them, but she was no match for six and her stick was wrenched from her hands.  
Before she could scream for help, one of the Rahkshi had gagged her, while another placed its staff against her right hand. Struggling violently, she tried pulling free, but a wave of weakness swept over and she slumped back into the arms of the Rahkshi her energy drained away. When the human lost consciousness, the Rahkshi nodded at each other and hissed gleefully.

xXx

Later in a dark cavern lit only by dim lightstones, a tall smoky image smiled grimly as the Rahkshi returned carrying the limp form of Anuenue between them.  
He nodded as they placed her on a stone slab, then the Rahkshi watched as the spirit of Makuta stepped forwards. Several shadow kraata then slithered up on to the slab, they hissed delightedly as they slithered onto Anuenue and started infecting her.  
Though she was completely unconscious, a brief moan of pain came from her as the kraata did their work. Makuta and the Rahkshi watched as a change came over Anuenue's form.  
Her armour turned a dirty shade of violet and what was vibrant silver became dull and lifeless, as this happened the rainbow sparks slowed, stopped and vanished.  
"Well done, my sons," Makuta gloated, as they looked closely at the infected Toa "All your sister needs now is a name."

xXx

On Metru Nui, Aikane suddenly awoke, as a cry of dismay escaped her "NO! Sister!" Getting up she walked over to the windows and gazed unseeing out at Ga-metru, as footsteps hurriedly approached.  
"Sister, what's wrong." Gali asked concerned as she came in, and moved to stand beside Aikane, "Something's happened to Sherrie, and Anuenue is back in our world." Aikane whispered, looking worried as they then left their home and walked towards the chute that led past the coliseum.  
"I think we should tell the Turaga, I know we could fly there but I don't want to worry the matoran." Aikane explained as they reached the chute station. To their surprise, Hahli was there and equally surprised to see them.

"I've just got here, Turaga Vakama would like to see you as soon as possible." Hahli explained  
"A vision?" Gali asked as they entered the chute and headed for the coliseum. "Yes, Toa Gali, he was quite worried about it." Aikane and Gali looked at each other.  
_"Vakama's vision may have some connection with my dream."_ they left the chute station and all three hurried to the new tower.

xXx

When Aikane, Gali and Hahli entered the tower, Turaga Nuju and Whenua greeted them and led them over to the nearest room.  
On entering it Turaga Whenua quietly asked Hahli to wait with him and Nuju, she was surprised, but nodded. They watched as Aikane and Gali approached where Turaga Vakama sat, he glanced up and nodded as they sat beside him.  
"Are you alright, Vakama?" Gali asked, as he looked drained by what he'd seen. "I will be Toa Gali, thank you," he sighed  
"There's a shadow moving towards Metru Nui, and..." Vakama paused trying to find a less painful way of explaining the rest of the vision.  
"It's Anuenue, isn't it?" Aikane murmured, then when Vakama glanced at her surprised, she told him about her dream, of how she'd seen Anuenue unconscious and surrounded by shadow kraata.  
"There has to be a way of saving her!" Gali exclaimed as Aikane finished explaining.  
"Yes," Vakama replied "But first we need to let the other Toa know."

xXx

In the dark cavern, there was movement as the figure sleeping on the slab slowly awoke then sat up.  
Shifting to the side of the slab, she glanced around puzzled, her red eyes and heartlight glowing in the dim light.  
"Ah, you're awake, Daughter." A voice hissed from near by as Makuta's smoky spirit moved into view, "How do you feel?"  
"Confused, father, I don't remember anything before I woke up."  
"Not even your name?" he commented as the Toa looked up at him, then shook her head.  
They glanced around as several Rahkshi zoomed in then landed close to Makuta and her. They hissed at Makuta, who chuckled, then turned back to look at his companion.  
"Your name is Makona, you were badly hurt while fighting the Toa. It's taken a long time for you to recover. While you were unwell, they imprisoned me and some of your brothers in a block of protodermis in an area of Metru Nui called Ta-metru. Now you are well again, it is your task, Daughter, to reach and free us from the protodermis."

Makona nodded, angered that they had done this to him "How will I get there?" she asked, eager to free him, he chuckled, gesturing at the Rahkshi.  
"They will take you and provide a distraction at the same time." the Rahkshi hissed excitedly, making the dark Toa snigger, then they jumped into flying mode and Makona climbed into the leaders' lap. The spirit form of Makuta smiled darkly as they flew out the cavern.  
"Have fun!" he commented then started chuckling evilly.

As they flew through the tunnels, Makona thought about how she could break the protodermis block.  
After a while of fruitlessly attempting to remember anything, Makona glanced at her right hand, the scar on her palm was hurting, so she rubbed it which seemed to help. While Makona was doing that the Rahkshi left the tunnels and flew over the island towards the silver sea.  
The Rahkshi seemed tireless, but Makona wasn't and soon drifted off to sleep, while the Rahkshi hissed amongst themselves, amused that their companion needed to rest at night.  
The night passed as we flew towards Metru Nui, with the Rahkshi trying to out boast each other.

xXx

The rest of the Toa had joined Aikane and Gali, then listened as first Aikane told them about her dream, then Vakama spoke of the vision he'd had. When he finished speaking, they looked at each other concerned.  
"We can't let her get to the protodermis." Takanuva said, as Kopaka added "True, but I won't be surprised if there are Rahkshi with her."  
As the mid morning suns light shone through the windows, they quickly discussed where the Ta-matoran would be safe, it was decided they should come to the kolhii arena.  
Then they started planning how to keep their sister away from the multicoloured protodermis while dealing with the Rahkshi. When they'd finished working the plan out, the Toa hurried off to alert the matoran and get them to safety. As they left, Turaga Vakama was joined by the other Turaga, who looked worriedly at the departing Toa.  
Dume glanced at Vakama "You didn't let Gali and Aikane know all the vision." Vakama shook his head "No, I think Aikane already knows and she will tell Gali."

xXx

On the flight, Makona's sleep was disturbed by strange dreams, and she awoke feeling more tired than when she'd fallen asleep.  
The Rahkshi carrying Makona hissed something at her, then when she glared at him irritated, he pointed towards the island where Makuta was imprisoned, which was rapidly coming into view.  
Dawn was starting to approach and Makona held on tightly as they shot in to some unused outlet pipes at the edge of Ta-metru. It was a fairly tight area to fly through and her brothers had to slow down so that they wouldn't alert the matoran or Toa.  
They stopped in a area where the pipes joined into one larger pipe, sitting down, the Rahkshi hissed amongst themselves, then at Makona.  
Catching the gist of what they were saying, the dark Toa nodded in agreement, then watched as they settled to sleep through the daylight, while she got comfortable and waited.

xXx

It was late afternoon, when all the Ta-matoran arrived at the arena, Jaller looked up at Takanuva who was glancing up at the suns as they slowly moved across the sky, while the other Toa had a final talk with the Turaga.  
"Take care, Taka." Jaller said as he started to head over to the others, Takanuva glanced back and nodded quietly as he joined the other Toa and they headed towards Ta-metru.  
Jaller then went over to where Hahli was finishing writing and after she'd slung her bag over her shoulder, they went over to see the Turaga, while the rest of the matoran prepared to camp out in the arena.  
After Hahli had stored what she'd written in her work area, she and Jaller headed back to the arena, where several tents had been erected. The other matoran were now gathered around the Turaga and Rahaga Norik, listening as they explained what was happening.

xXx

While the Rahkshi slept, Makona took her weapon out to see if the fight she'd had with the Toa had damaged it in any way.  
Her quarter-staff looked undamaged, though somehow a brown pebble with gold specks had lodged near the top. As it didn't affect the staffs' balance, Makona put it away again, and not long after she too had dozed off.

xXx

_Makona was facing a violet coloured Toa and they were sparring with staffs, then they stopped and hugged, laughing._

xXx

Makona awoke abruptly, staring around wildly, as the Rahkshi began waking. The nearest looked over and hissed at her, _"You alright, sister?"_ as they stretched. "Just a bad dream." Makona replied, standing up and waited for them to fully wake up. The dark Toa then settled in the leaders' lap and they headed towards the surface.  
They flew until the pipes got too narrow, then climbed through one until they reached the hatch that covered it. It took a few minutes to open and lift as it was rusted and fairly stiff, the hatch creaked loudly as the Rahkshi pushed it back.

xXx

The Toa reached the area around the multicoloured protodermis block, then as dusk fell, Aikane awoke everyone's shadow twin.  
While she and Tahu explained what they had to do, Kopaka switched to his Huna and waited by the protodermis block for Aikane to join him.  
As everyone then got in position, they heard in the distance, the creak of rusted metal being pushed back. Aikane standing beside Kopaka, sighed as she and Kopaka activated their Huna.  
_"I wish I didn't have to do this."  
"I know, sister."_ Gali gently replied from where she and Takanuva's shadow twin watched for the Rahkshi, and their stolen and infected sister.

After several minutes, the waiting Toa heard the Rahkshi approaching, the sound of Rahkshi flight paused for a few seconds before continuing to come closer.  
Then the Rahkshi flew into view and landed not far from the silently waiting Toa who stood firmly in their way.

As they flew over Ta-metru, Makona could sense where Father was imprisoned, getting closer, she glanced up at the Rahkshi she flew with.  
"Let me down, brother." he nodded and they all paused, while Makona jumped down, "Give those Toa what for, brothers." she laughed wickedly as they flew past her, the last one glanced back and hissed gleefully.  
The dark Toa cautiously followed them for a few minutes, then caught a glimpse of the protodermis that encased Makuta and brothers, she stood there amazed, for a few seconds, by the size of the block which showed above the buildings that were near by.  
The sounds of fighting then reached Makona, so she quickly made her way towards the block. As she passed through a side street, Makona caught a glimpse of two of her brothers fighting two of the Toa, the red and gold ones, then she reached the area where the protodermis block sparkled in the lightstones.

Kopaka was the first to spot a figure crouching at the edge of the square where the multicoloured protodermis stood.  
He squeezed Aikane's arm, then let go so that he wouldn't get in her way. Aikane nodded unseen as she felt Kopaka squeezing her arm and glancing around saw a figure cautiously standing up and slowly moving in to the square.  
_"Mata Nui, what has Makuta done to you, sister!"_ Aikane thought horrified, as she watched the dull silver and dirty violet form of Makona cautiously looking around as she moved closer.  
Then Makona stopped and gazed enthralled, up at the protodermis, "It's so beautiful." she murmured awed.  
"And it must stay as it is, sister." Aikane spoke as she switched from Huna to Vohaki and appeared standing firmly between Makona and the protodermis block.

"'Nue, don't make me do this." she appealed, as she watched her sister, whom glared at Aikane as though at a stranger, while quickly stepping back.

"MY name is Makona and I've come to free my Father!" Makona snarled, livid that she was facing the one who'd been troubling my sleep, stepping back further the dark Toa drew her quarter-staff.  
The violet hued Toa sighed, then pulled her own quarter-staff out. "I'm Aikane and I can't let you."  
They circled each other warily, moving away from the protodermis block until they had reached a clear space.  
Making the first move Makona lashed out, only to be skilfully blocked by Aikane, again and again the dark Toa struck out only to be stopped. Then quickly changing her tactics, Makona managed to knock Aikane over, but she quickly recovered and swung her staff round against Makona's knees, causing her to fall heavily.  
Growling she scrambled up as the violet hued Toa watched and they started circling again. This time they stuck at the same moment and the impact nearly made Makona drop her staff, but she was going to free the Makuta and no-one was going to stop her.

Seeing an expression of grim determination coming over Makona's mask, Kopaka cautiously readied his Ice-blade as Aikane watched, firmly clasping her quarter-staff. Makona then suddenly moved, striking at Aikane so quickly, that she had no time to protect herself and was rendered unconscious as her mask flew off.  
Walking over to where Aikane lay, Makona glared at her, then to Kopaka's surprise, she bent down, lifted Aikane's mask up and replaced it on the unconscious Toa, then her eyes narrowed as she turned, smiling darkly towards the protodermis block.

Walking past the unconscious form of the one who called herself Aikane, Makona stopped as she realised the sounds of fighting had ceased. Glancing around, she watched as the other Toa appeared carrying her defeated brothers with them.  
"You're too late Toa, Father will be free!" Makona hissed triumphantly knowing they couldn't reach her before she could touch the protodermis.

"Sister, you don't know what you're doing!" the blue Toa cried out as Makona neared the block. The dark Toa ignored her and was about to place her right hand on to it, somehow knowing that would free the Makuta, when Aikane regained consciousness and looked up at her.  
"Oh, sister." she whispered, Makona paused and turned back towards her, her curiosity finally getting the better of her. "Why do you keep calling me sister?" Makona demanded, moving closer to her, she slowly got up, using her staff to aid her.  
"Because we are sisters." she replied as Makona glared at her, then laughed coldly, "I have no sisters."

The dark Toa turned back towards the block and moved towards it again and was back within touching distance when another voice spoke, "I'm sorry, sister." The white Toa suddenly appeared in front of Makona, then before she could do anything, he touched her with his Ice-blade and she lost consciousness as ice covered her.

After defeating the Rahkshi, the Toa and their shadow twins carried the imprisoned kraata, as they hurried to the square.  
All the shadow twins, but Kopaka's then stayed out of sight, while the Toa carried the kraata, now in stasis canisters, as they moved to where their sisters and Kopaka could see them.  
"You're too late Toa, Father will be freed!" They heard Makona hiss triumphantly, when she saw they wouldn't be able to reach her in time, Gali cried out. "Sister, you don't know what your doing!" Makona turned away from the Toa.  
Then Aikane regained consciousness and whispered something which made Makona pause, then turn back and ask why she kept calling her sister. After Aikane replied, Makona laughed coldly, said she had no sisters, and turned back towards the block.  
She was nearly with in touching distance, when Kopaka spoke, appeared and froze Makona to the spot, Gali along with Lewa's and Onua's shadow twins hurried over to catch Aikane before she could fall again.

As Gali and the shadow twins eased Aikane back to the ground, the others joined them, while Kopaka checked the frozen form of Makona before he came over.  
"Will you be alright, sister?" Kopaka asked concerned as he then knelt beside her and Gali, Aikane nodded.  
"I just need to rest, brother." she replied wearily, as the shadow twins faded away. Takanuva and Lewa lifted their frozen sister up, then headed towards the coliseum with Kopaka accompanying them.  
Gali, Tahu, Pohatu and Onua sat with Aikane while she regained her strength. A short while later, Aikane carefully stood up along with the others and they slowly made their way to the coliseum, picking up the stasis canisters on the way.  
When they reached the coliseum, the night was half done and nearly all the matoran were sleeping, as the Toa quietly walked past the tents, approaching the tower, they were met by Turaga Dume and Vakama, Rahaga Norik, Jaller, Matoro and Hahli.

On entering the tower, Onua and Pohatu went with Turaga Whenua and Onewa to put the stasis canisters away safely.  
While Turaga Dume and Nokama showed Gali, Tahu and Aikane where they could rest.  
"Where are Lewa, Takanuva, Kopaka and our sister?" Aikane quietly asked Turaga Dume before he and Nokama left.  
"They are near by, Toa Aikane, but you should rest." When Aikane went to get up from where she sat, Gali gently stopped her.  
"I'll go and see, sister." She said as Aikane glanced at her, then nodded gratefully and sank back on to the bed.  
Tahu waited with Aikane, while Gali followed Dume and Nokama, he was about to ask Aikane something when he glanced over at her, to see that she was now fast asleep.  
Just then Turaga Whenua entered followed by Onua and Pohatu, who on seeing Aikane sleeping, quietly tapped fists with Tahu, then got comfortable on the beds and waited for the others to join them.

Turaga Dume and Nokama led Gali to a room near the centre of the tower, as they entered the room and joined Vakama, Nuju, Onewa and Matau were anxiously looking at Makona, who was still unconscious.  
Gali joined her brothers who watched Makona cautiously as she lay on the table, her quarter-staff now lent against the wall.  
"You'll need our help to heal her." Takanuva said after a few minutes, Gali looked at him.  
"Not for this healing, brother," She commented as the other Toa looked puzzled while the Turaga nodded quietly. "Aikane and I will heal Anuenue."  
"But..." Lewa started to protest, but quietened when Matau tapped his arm.  
"Alright, sister. I'll keep watch over Makona until you are ready." Kopaka said as the Turaga left the room along with Lewa and Takanuva.  
"Thank you, brother." Gali smiled as they tapped fists, then she went to talk with Vakama.

Walking back to where the rest of the Toa rested, after talking with Vakama, Gali quietly thought about what Aikane had told her as they had headed for Ta-metru, and was totally unaware that she and the Turaga had stopped outside the room, until Matau shook her arm. "Toa Gali, you're dream-thinking."  
"Oh, sorry Turaga." Gali exclaimed as she suddenly realised where they were, the other Turaga smiled.  
"Get some rest." Nokama said, as Gali entered the room, she glanced back and nodded as the door closed behind her.  
Then the Turaga decided who would keep Kopaka company, Nuju insisted that he would, then Onewa said he would go with him.  
The others agreed and as Nuju and Onewa went back to help watch Makona, Dume and Vakama followed the other Turaga while Rahaga Norik, Jaller, Hahli and Matoro headed out to one of the tents and settled down for what was left of the night.

Kopaka nodded when Turaga Nuju and Onewa joined him, then they quietly asked about the fight, as Kopaka described what had taken place, they heard a moan of pain come from Makona.  
Quickly going over to the table, Kopaka watched her heartlight flickering between red and blue, then it settled back to red.  
Turaga Nuju and Onewa moved closer and Kopaka realised that Nuju had switched to his Komau.  
"You'd better switch too." Onewa commented as Makona's eyes started to flicker and open. Before she had fully awoken, all three had coaxed her back into deep sleep.  
Then Kopaka as a precaution, froze her quarter-staff in a block of ice. Then as they went and sat down again, Kopaka continued his account of the fight.  
The Turaga were just as surprised as Kopaka had been when he told them what Makona had done after knocking Aikane's mask off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Makona looked around curiously, wondering where she was, the area where she stood was grey and in front of her it was half black, dim and smoky and half white mist with blue sparks.  
Glancing round puzzled, Makona saw two figures appearing out of the mist and smoke, they stopped and looked at her.  
"Anuenue." The blinding white figure spoke, Makona blinked in confusion and for some reason took a step towards him. As her foot touched the mist, pain shot through her and she reeled back with a moan, straight into the arms of the smoky figure, who gloatingly sneered at the white figure._

xXx

A low mumble escaped Makona and she started to awaken, her eyes were flickering open, when she felt the overwhelming need to go back to sleep as three voices gently coaxed her to rest for a while longer. Unable to keep her eyes open, Makona drifted in to a deep dreamless sleep.

As the other Toa slept, Aikane was surrounded by a gentle blue glow as Mata Nui spoke to her. The glow faded as she awoke, then glanced over at Gali before silently awaking her and explaining what they had to do.  
Aikane and Gali quietly crept from the room and made their way out of the tower, dawn was approaching as they headed past the tents.  
They reached the stairs that led to where the sculpture sat, with the crystal orb glowing gently. As they approached it, the crystal orbs' colour changed from white to blue, at this sign Aikane carefully lifted the orb from where it rested and with Gali's assistance, they returned to the tower.  
When they entered the tower, Turaga Vakama and Nokama met them and walked with them to the room where Kopaka, Nuju and Onewa still watched over Makona, they all glanced around curiously as Vakama, Nokama, Aikane and Gali entered with the crystal orb.  
Aikane carefully placed the crystal orb on the table above Makona's head, then looked over at Kopaka, "What happened after Makona knocked me out?"

When he'd finished telling her, she nodded and then glanced over at Turaga Nokama, "Could you let our brothers know what's happening, please." Nokama nodded and went to speak with the rest of the Toa and Turaga.

A few minutes later she returned, quietly followed by them, "Is there anything you need us to do, sister?" Pohatu asked as they glanced curiously at the crystal orb. Aikane thought for a few seconds, then shook her head, "Nothing that springs to mind, but just in case you'd better switch to either your Komau or Matatu."

They nodded, as Aikane turned back to the table, she and Gali looked carefully at Makona, then gazed at each other for several moments, nodding silently, they then clasped Makona's hands.

Once they'd clasped the dark Toa's hands firmly, they then placed their free hands on to the crystal orb.  
As their palms touched the orb the blue glow from it began to spread up through Aikane's and Gali's arms before moving down to cover their and Makona's clasped hands.  
When the blue glow touched Makona's hands, she stirred, then her eyes flew open as she tried frantically to break Gali's and Aikane's grip of her hands.  
"Brothers, now!" Gali called as Makona struggled, several Komau glowed as they activated and Makona's struggles eased then ceased as she slumped back on to the table, now fully awake, she glared at them then snarled enraged, "Do your worse, Toa!"  
Makona cried out once in pain and fainted as the blue glow began to move over her hands, slowly and steadily up her arms and then covered her completely.  
All three glowed blue for several minutes, Aikane and Gali then lifted their hands from the orb and clasped each others' hand.

After a few more minutes, the glow faded completely from Aikane and Gali, both were pale and barely able to stand.  
Lewa and Takanuva quickly caught them before they could fall, Takanuva was about to help Aikane to a seat when she asked him to wait. They all watched as the glow faded from Makona to reveal the unconscious form of Anuenue.  
"Come and rest, sister." Takanuva insisted as she swayed, her eyes closing, everyone watched as she shook her head and whispered something to him.  
Takanuva nodded and used hie Matatu to lift a chair over, then lowered Aikane on to it, before coming over to where the others waited, "Aikane has asked me to wait with her."

The Turaga nodded, "We'll take care of Gali." Whenua replied, while Onua and Lewa helped her up. The Turaga followed them as they left the room, Turaga Dume glanced back to where Aikane watched over her sister.

Makona stirred from the deep sleep she'd fallen in to as a painful sensation touched her hands, then as her eyes opened, she saw that the blue Toa and the one who called herself Aikane were grasping her hands tightly while touching a glowing blue orb.  
When she began struggling to free herself, the blue Toa called out, "Brothers, now!"  
Unwillingly Makona found her struggling ease then stop, lying there unable to move, she snarled enraged "Do your worse, Toa!" The violet hued Toa's eyes met hers, _"You will be healed!"_ a silent voice rang through Makona's mind and she cried out once as the blue glow started moving over her hands, then blacked out.

xXx

_Makona's eyes opened and she found she was sitting between the two areas she'd seen last time, and the two figures stood facing each other. For a while neither moved, then to the dark Toa's surprise, Makuta snarled, then he and the smoky area vanished. The brilliant white figure then came and helped her to stand up.  
__"Do not blame yourself for what has happened."__ he said, as she looked up at him, puzzled. Then he gently placed his hand over her eyes and she knew nothing more until she awoke laying on a table._

xXx

Glancing around as she sat up, Anuenue saw Takanuva and Aikane sitting by the table, sleeping. On seeing how pale her sister looked and puzzled as to why she wasn't resting on the table, the rainbow hued Toa quietly slid off the table, then gently lifted her sister up on to it.  
The memories of what she'd done then began to surface, and horrified by her actions, Anuenue backed away from the table into a corner.

When Takanuva woke up, he glanced around puzzled, then noticed his younger sister crouched in the corner, her eyes closed, shaking like a leaf, standing up he came over and crouched to hug her.  
"It's alright, sister." Takanuva said, as she jumped startled as he pulled her closer, "But, I willingly attacked Aikane." he heard his sister whimper.  
When Anuenue glanced at him, Takanuva was concerned by the look of deep pain in her eyes.  
"Aikane understands, and she needs you now." they both heard Mata Nui whisper as Takanuva helped Anuenue up and led her back to the table. As Anuenue sat back down, she reached out to take Aikane's hand while Takanuva went to tell the others.

When he left, Anuenue clasped Aikane's hand tightly, transferring energy to her, as she'd done before and willed her sister's colour to return to normal.  
When Takanuva returned with the others, they saw that the air around Aikane and Anuenue glowed with a myriad of colours, while Anuenue was oblivious to everything but her unconscious sister.  
Then as the colour disappated, Anuenue rested her left arm on the table and buried her mask in the crook of it, while she shook silently as tears fell to the floor. _  
"Anuenue, Aikane will be alright." _Gali gently whispered as she walked over and crouched beside Anuenue, who slowly raised her head and gazed at Gali, as she gently hugged her.  
Then Anuenue hugged Gali back, while the rest of the Toa and Turaga joined them.  
As they reached the table, Aikane stirred and opened her eyes, glancing at everyone, as she propped herself up on her elbows, she smiled, "Welcome back, sister."

Aikane sat up and slid from the table, then caught hold of her sister's hands, pulled her up and hugged her, _"Father wants you to place the crystal orb back."_ Gali and Anuenue heard her say as they all stood there, while their brothers and the Turaga waited, relived that Aikane and Anuenue were alright.

After they'd talked quietly for several moments, Aikane, Gali and Anuenue turned to where the crystal orb sat still glowing blue. Carefully picking it up, Anuenue glanced at Aikane and saw her eyes briefly glow blue as she nodded smiling.  
Holding the crystal orb, Anuenue glanced around at the Turaga,"Could someone show me where the crystal orb goes please." They nodded and the young Toa followed them from the room, through the ground floor of the tower and out in to the arena, where the matoran were talking amongst themselves about where the crystal orb had gone.  
They watched intrigued as Turaga Dume and Nuju led Anuenue over to the stairs that led to the sculpture.

When they reached the stairs Dume and Nuju nodded when she glanced at them, then Anuenue cautiously ascended the stairs, making sure she didn't lose her grip of the crystal orb.  
On reaching the area where the sculpture stood, Anuenue walked over to it, then gently placed the crystal orb back.  
As it touched the sculpture, its colour changed from blue back to white, both started to glow brightly and the glow spread to include the startled Toa. Standing there watching amazed, Anuenue sensed that there was something she had to do, so she turned to face the kolhii arena and saw that everyone was watching curiously.  
Stepping closer to the edge, Anuenue placed her hands together, as her mask activated. And when she opened her hands, a miniature rainbow had appeared on her palms.  
Then she slowly raised her hands up as the rainbow started growing larger until it slipped from her hands, it then carried on growing until it had stretched over the kolhii arena and tower.

The rainbow hung over the coliseum as Anuenue headed back down the stairs and over towards the Turaga and her sisters and brothers, gazing up at the rainbow she was amazed at how intense the colours were.  
Gali and Aikane smiled as their brothers took turns hugging Anuenue, then as they gently tapped fists. Jaller, Hahli and Matoro joined them, while the rest of the matoran, once they'd heard it was safe to return started taking down the tents and packing things away.

While Jaller and Matoro went over to help, Hahli came over to Anuenue and asked if she could relate what had occurred, so that she could chronicle it. After a brief pause, the young Toa nodded and followed Hahli over to the steps that led to the seats around the arena, then when she had prepared her writing equipment, Anuenue sat beside Hahli and poured her heart out, falling silent occasionally when her pain got the better of her.

By the time they'd finished, it was midday and the pair suddenly realised that the Ta-matoran had left and Aikane, Gali, Kopaka and Lewa were sitting talking with the Turaga.  
"Thank you, Toa Anuenue." Hahli said as we began walking over to them, Anuenue crouched down and hugged her.  
"I should thank you also Hahli, for helping me." she looked at the young Toa, baffled, "Talking about something unpleasant can help the one it's happened to." Anuenue quietly explained, as she stood up again and they continued over to rejoin the others.

The Toa of Colour still felt fairly cut up about what she'd done and said to Aikane, so she slowed to let Hahli go ahead a few paces, then after looking for a quiet spot, switched to her Miru and soared up to the top of the tower.  
Glancing around as she switched back to her Ruaorea, Anuenue settled against part of the tower and watched the rainbow, which still hung over the coliseum.

Hahli jumped surprise as she caught a glimpse of Anuenue soaring towards the top of the tower, then hurried over to the Turaga and Toa, after Hahli explained, Lewa stood up.  
"I'll go sit-wait with her, I think-know how our colour-bright sister is feeling." Aikane smiled  
"When she's ready to come down, we'll be waiting in Ga-metru." Lewa nodded, then as Turaga Nokama, Gali, Kopaka, Aikane and Hahli headed towards the entrance tunnel, he activated his Miru and flew up to join Anuenue.  
As Lewa drew level with the top of the tower, he glanced around to see where Anuenue was sitting. Quietly landing, Lewa then walked over and sat beside her as she gazed at the rainbow, several minutes passed, then Lewa gently squeezed Anuenue's hand.  
A while later she squeezed his hand back and glanced up at him. "I know how you're think-feeling, sister."  
Anuenue shifted closed and hugged him as he slid a arm around her shoulders. "Thank you, brother."

The pair sat there a while longer, then as the mid afternoon light shimmered through the rainbow, they began to quietly talked about what had happened to both of them and Anuenue felt the pain of what she'd done slowly beginning to ease.

"You ready to fly-soar to Ga-metru?" Lewa asked as they stood up and gazed around at the view from the tower, Anuenue nodded, smiling. "Yes, I think I'm ready."  
Then they heard a snatch of song, and glanced around as Wanimua landed near by.  
Perching on the wall they'd been leaning against, he looked quizzically at them, then took off and flew around the bemused pair before landing again, the Toa looked at each other and started grinning.  
"Looks like someone else is happy-glad to see you." Lewa chuckled as Anuenue switched to my Miru, as they started towards Ga-metru, she paused by the rainbow, sensing that she had to touch it.

As Anuenue did the rainbow shimmered, then started to shrink until it sat in her hands, as it vanished, rainbow sparks danced over her form again.

They took their time flying to Ga-metru, so Wanimua wouldn't get left behind, and the suns were just starting to set when they landed in the park that Lewa had told Anuenue about on the flight.  
While she switched masks, Lewa asked the nearest matoran to let Gali and Aikane know they'd arrived.  
Then there was a flurry of wings and the rainbow hued Toa found herself in the centre of the butterfly flock who fluttered around her for several minutes before landing on her shoulders and mask.  
Standing there, making sure she didn't harm any of them, Anuenue glanced around as Lewa started chuckling.  
Then at least half the flock fluttered over and landed on him, seeing them perching on Lewa's mask Anuenue dissolved into peals of laughter that rang out over the park as Turaga Nokama, Gali, Aikane, Hahli and Amaya arrived following Kai.

The butterflies, a few minutes later flew over to one of the buildings to roost and after Kai and Amaya had welcomed Anuenue back, they then followed Nokama, Gaaki and Norik past the building the Toa had helped with when Anuenue had last been there, it glowed as the evening light shone over Ga-metru and looked amazing.

Anuenue paused to watch the light shining through the arcs of the topmost part, then Aikane came and stood beside her while the others nodded and walked on.  
The pair watched the light slowly fading as the suns set, and as the stars started to become visible Aikane led me over to another building near by.  
"This is our home and yours too whenever you're here." she glanced round when Anuenue stopped and then came back to where she stood, waiting as her sister shyly glanced up at her.  
"You once asked me if I trusted you..." Anuenue started saying, then before she could continue, she stopped Anuenue and firmly led her into the building.

_"That question you already know the answer to."_ she gently remarked, leading her sister over to where the others sat quietly talking, as they sat beside Nokama and Kopaka, Gali smiled then pushed the bowl of fruit on the small table closer to where we sat.  
Aikane and Anuenue tucked in, the young Toa realising that she hadn't eaten for two and a half days as they listened to Turaga Nokama and Gali giving a brief explanation to Amaya and Kai as to Anuenue's return.  
When they were told how she'd looked before Aikane and Gali healed her, Anuenue became very interested in a statue of a seahorse that sat on the table.

A few minutes later, she sensed that someone had shifted closer to her, glancing around Anuenue saw Amaya had come over to look at the statue with her. As Anuenue glanced at the matoran, she smiled up at her.  
"It's nice to have you back again, Toa Anuenue," she commented, as everyone stood up to leave the room, Amaya then whispered, blushing "I missed you."  
Anuenue gently hugged her, before they stood and followed the others.  
"I've missed you too." she replied as they left the room and Nokama asked Kai if Hahli could share with her tonight.  
"Yes Turaga, no problem." Kai replied, then they and Amaya headed off to rest.  
Aikane and Gali showed Lewa and Kopaka where they could rest, while Nokama, Gaaki and Norik headed to their quarters, Anuenue quietly followed Aikane as they, Gali, Lewa and Kopaka reached the bedrooms, after bidding each other good night they then entered the rooms.  
Aikane's room had several lightstones placed around it, some wind chimes tinkled in the breeze from the windows, near the windows were a small table and two beds.  
"I think you'll feel better after a good sleep." Aikane smiled sitting on one of the beds, Anuenue smiled.  
"I do feel tired." she admitted while settling on the second bed and within a few minutes was fast asleep.

Aikane watched Anuenue falling asleep, then called her shadow twin.  
"Guard my sister's sleep and alert me if anything happens." she asked when her shadow twin glanced at her curiously, Aikane's shadow twin nodded and they walked over to where Anuenue slept.  
Then Aikane covered Anuenue with a blanket, placing a lightstone within arms reach, her shadow twin stood at the end of the bed and watched Anuenue intently.  
_"How's Anuenue?"_ Gali enquired as Aikane settled on her bed.  
_"Sound asleep, I've asked my shadow twin to watch over her."  
"Sleep well."_ Gali added  
_"You too, sister."_ Aikane replied as she drifted off to sleep. The night passed quietly for a while, then a red glow appeared hovering over Anuenue, who stirred and began to twitch in her sleep.

xXx

_Anuenue seemed to be floating in a dark place and as she looked around apprehensively the spirit image of Makuta formed in front of her.  
He glared at the rainbow hued Toa, then started chuckling before gesturing at part of the dark area.  
Several shadow kraata appeared while his chuckling changed to malicious laughter, as Anuenue tried to back away from the kraata who inched towards her.  
Finding she was unable to move she then tried to activate her mask, but to no avail, then she sensed that Aikane had called out to her, telling her not to give up.  
At this Anuenue found that she had started to glow and the shadow kraata began to retreat from the colours shining brightly around her._

_When the kraata vanished, Makuta'' spirit snarled __"You will free me!" __  
Now finding she could fully move, Anuenue formed and threw a ball of colour at his image.  
__"NEVER!"__ she screamed as he suddenly vanished._

xXx

As the red glow began to grow stronger over Anuenue, the shadow twin hurried to Aikane and shook her awake, as Aikane woke, she glanced over at her sister.  
Then she joined her twin as they quickly returned to where Anuenue lay, now struggling silently as the glow drew closer to her. Swiftly Aikane picked up the lightstone and placed it in Anuenue's right hand.  
_"Anuenue, don't give up."_ she called out as her sister's hand clasped hold of the lightstone, then tightened around it. When she began to glow, they watched as the lightstone glow brightened and the red glow began to weaken and fade.

Both jumped as there was a sharp crack from the lightstone as it crushed under Anuenue's grip, while she sat up and screamed, "NEVER!"

Then Anuenue woke suddenly and glanced at the remains of the lightstone, which were deeply embedded in the symbol on her hand. Aikane and her shadow twin hugged her as Gali, Lewa and Kopaka came to find out why she'd screamed.

While Gali and Aikane carefully removed the lightstone shards out of Anuenue's hand, she told everyone about the nightmare she'd had, wincing as a couple of the shards were fairly deep.

After the last shard had been removed, Gali then bandaged Anuenue's hand, after she'd firmly insisted the wounds weren't bad enough to need her sister's healing ability.  
While Nokama, Gaaki and Norik quietly discussed what Anuenue'd told them, Lewa and Kopaka stood close to the windows with Aikane's shadow twin, making sure no-one was eavesdropping.  
Not long after Lewa, Kopaka went over and talked with Nokama before they and Gaaki and Norik left Aikane's room.  
Anuenue then lifted up the dish the shards were in and peered at them curiously, the stone had split into seven shards, a gentle glow began to emanate from them, then spread through out the room.

Nokama returned a few minutes later and was surprise to find them resting on Anuenue's bed, partly lent against the wall, sound asleep, while the dish of shards gently glowed.  
As she approached us, the glow turned from yellow/white to blue and back again, at this sign, Nokama bowed, then went to sit on Aikane's bed, after a few minutes she also slept, while Aikane's shadow twin watched over them for the rest of the night.

The suns were shining brightly when Aikane awoke, got up and walked over to the windows, thanked her shadow twin, then let it return to normal.  
Aikane looked over at where Gali and Anuenue still slept, just as Anuenue shifted to lay where she had rested. When she shifted, her movement roused Gali, whom glanced at Anuenue, smiled and stretched before walking over to Aikane, as she stood by the windows.

A few minutes later as they quietly talked, the butterflies fluttered past the windows, then came back and landed on the window ledges. Aikane and Gali looked at each other, puzzled as to the butterflies actions.  
"I think they are looking for Anuenue." Nokama commented as she joined them, the green flecked/yellow butterfly fluttered onto Nokama's hand, then turned silver with rainbow sparks and back again.  
"Anuenue's still asleep, but you're welcome to wait here until she wakes up." Nokama added, Aikane smiled as the butterflies flew into her room, then fluttered around Anuenue before landing on her.  
Nokama, Gali and Aikane then went to see if Gaaki, Norik and their brothers were awake yet, when they'd left Aikane's room the butterflies wings all turned intense blue for several seconds, before turning back to their usual bright colours, a short while later she started to wake up.

Slowly opening her eyes, Anuenue saw several of the butterflies sitting on her arm, as she watched them, she realised the whole flock was perching on her and giggled softly.  
"Can I sit up, little ones?" she asked watching as the green flecked/yellow one took off from her arm and the others followed.  
Sitting up, Anuenue realised her hand on longer hurt and after a little fumbling, removed the bandage. To her amazement, her hand was completely healed, flexing it gently, Anuenue was still looking at her hand, when Amaya peeked around the door to see if she was awake.  
"Good morning, Toa Anuenue, Turaga Nokama told me the butterfly flock was here." she said as she entered the room, the butterflies moving to hover around her.  
"Your breakfast is in its usual place and Wanimua's waiting for you." Amaya said to the green flecked/yellow one, who'd landed on her hand.  
Then the flock left via the windows and Anuenue picked up the dish of shards as she and Amaya left Aikane's room.

Amaya led the rainbow hued Toa back to the room where they had talked last night.

"Sister, your hand!" Gali exclaimed surprise, when Anuenue sat beside her and picked up a piece of fruit, she let her examine it as everyone looked on with interest, while she explained how it had felt alright when she'd awoken.  
Anuenue had placed the dish of shards on the table and while she ate, Nokama picked them up and carefully tipped them into a small pouch, which she handed back to the curious Toa.  
"Thank you, Turaga." Anuenue smiled, as she put them away, after they'd finished eating, the Toa left Gali and Aikane's home and as the others had decided yesterday they headed for the chute that led past the coliseum.  
"I'll free your quarter-staff." Kopaka commented as they travelled through the chute.  
"Thank you, brother." Anuenue murmured, as she watched Ga-metru passing under the chute and as the coliseum came into view, Kopaka caught Anuenue's arm so she wouldn't miss the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking towards the coliseum, Anuenue was wondering what to do with the shards, when Lewa glanced back then tapped her shoulder.  
"You're being followed." He grinned, Anuenue blinked then looked around and saw Wanimua landing beside her. He glanced up and chirped several times, as Nokama glanced around puzzled, and her Rau glowed.  
"He says the butterflies told him where you would be going," the group glanced at each other in surprise, as Nokama continued translating, "He wants you to follow him."

while they stood there looking at Wanimua curiously, Lewa and Kopaka went into the coliseum and returned several minutes later with the rest of the Turaga and Anuenue's quarter-staff.  
When Kopaka handed it to her, the young Toa's mask began glowing and as she took hold of her staff, the glow spread down to her hand, then her staff turned from dirty violet and dark red back to its original colours.

Nokama told the other Turaga what she had heard Wanimua saying. While Gali and Aikane explained last nights events to the rest of our brothers, Anuenue watched Wanimua as he preened himself, then he chirped reassuringly at her.  
When everyone had finished talking, Hahli after heading off to the tower, came back with a bag which she handed to Anuenue, as she thanked her, she blushed and asked if Anuenue would write down her upcoming adventure.  
"Of course." she grinned, while Wanimua started walking round the side of the coliseum, "I think it's time for you to quick-start" Turaga Matau commented as the rainbow hued Toa hugged Aikane and Gali.  
"I'll let you know what happens." Anuenue promised as she glanced around at everyone, then began to follow Wanimua.

The midday sunlight shone on the tower, as Anuenue walked beside him, she wondered where he was leading her and why.

When they had lost sight of everyone, Wanimua spread his wings and flew a short distance, before landing and chirping at Toa Anuenue.  
When Anuenue caught up with him, she wondered if he wanted her to fly as there might be quite an area to cover. So as she drew level with him, Anuenue switched to her Miru, seeing her do this, Wanimua then took off in a northwards direction with the rainbow hued Toa close behind.  
Anuenue was quite surprise at how fast he was flying, but she had no trouble keeping up with him and they flew across Po-metru for a while.

Eventually Wanimua swooped down and landed near a large outcrop of rock, as the afternoon sunlight shone over the landscape.  
While Wanimua glanced around, Anuenue checked the bag Hahli had given her, as well as the writing materials there was some fruit, a couple of water canisters and a small light stone.  
She was about to offer Wanimua a drink, when he trilled a greeting and looked past her towards the outcrop. When Anuenue glanced around, she saw they were no longer alone, coming towards us was someone she hadn't seen for a long while.

"Keetongu." Anuenue smiled happily, when he joined them, "Toa Anuenue." he nodded, as Wanimua chirped and they began walking to where Keetongu had appeared from.

On reaching the outcrop, Anuenue blinked surprise as Wanimua seemed to vanish, Keetongu chuckled and showed the young Toa how the rocks hid the entrance to a large cavern.  
Anuenue was amazed at how big it was and followed Keetongu and Wanimua over to a large log seat, then as Keetongu sat down he invited her to have a seat.  
After she'd glanced around the cavern, still amazed by how big it was, Keetongu asked about her adventures after they'd parted in Po-metru several years ago.

Night had fallen by the time Anuenue'd finished telling Keetongu all that had occurred, she sat quietly as he thought about what she'd told him and gazed at the lightstone Hahli had given her. Then Keetongu went over to another part of the cavern and returned with his shield array.  
"Now I know why this happened." he commented as he lent it against the log seat. Puzzled, Anuenue glanced at it, the pebble she'd given him still sat on the shield where he'd placed it, but was no longer rainbow coloured, it was now a dull grey.  
The healing rahi watched Anuenue as she sat there, stunned to see that the pebble had been affected, then she placed the lightstone down, activated her mask and moved closer to the shield.  
Gently touching the discoloured stone Anuenue let the colour flow through her, when the colour faded away, they saw that the pebble had returned to how it looked when she'd first handed it to Keetongu.  
Anuenue felt dizzy as she moved back to where she'd been sitting, so closed her eyes for a few minutes.

Without meaning too, Anuenue fell asleep, sitting on the log seat and was unaware that Keetongu and Wanimua were still watching her.  
The healing rahi quickly caught her before she'd slid onto the floor, he then carried her over to the area where he rested. Laying Anuenue down on the bed that Pouks occasionally used, Keetongu then covered her with a blanket, and as Wanimua watched, placed his hand over her head.  
"Sleep deep, dream free." He murmured, then Keetongu glanced at Wanimua as he gave a muffled chirp and softly chuckled.  
Wanimua had picked up the lightstone and carried it over, taking it from him, Keetongu nodded, "You were right to bring Anuenue here." Then he placed the lightstone beside her, watching as she shifted onto her side.  
Settling down on his bed, Keetongu watched Wanimua pecking at a bit of loose moss, then he jumped up and perched on the end of the bed where Anuenue slept, to roost.

xXx

As Anuenue followed Wanimua, the others watched until they were out of sight, then glanced at each other intrigued, before starting to wonder where Wanimua was taking Anuenue.  
Everyone then headed into the coliseum and walked towards the tower, Pouks quietly spoke with Aikane and Gali.  
"I know where they are going. I sometimes go there too, Anuenue will be alright."  
"So can you let us know where she is?" Gali asked as everyone else had reached the tower and paused, realising that Aikane, Gali and Pouks hadn't come with them.  
Rahaga Pouks just smiled enigmatically and chuckled, before starting over to join the rest, Gali and Aikane looked at each other bewildered.  
"I sometimes think the Rahaga have more secrets than the Turaga!" Gali chuckled as they followed him.

Reaching the tower, Dume smiled as they waited for Pouks, Gali and Aikane, standing in the afternoon light outside the tower, quietly chatting, Vakama whom was talking with Onewa glanced towards the crystal orb.  
Everyone watched as Vakama stood there for several minutes gazing at the orb.  
When Vakama blinked and looked around at everyone, Takanuva being closest asked if he needed to have a seat, Vakama smiled.  
"No, thank you Takanuva." He then glanced around again "I need to stay here for a while, alone. Would you all return the the metru and wait?" After several minutes of surprise discussion, the others said they would, as they headed for the exit, Vakama called Aikane over and whispered something to her.  
After glancing at the crystal orb, Aikane nodded and replied before bowing to Vakama who smiled and entered the tower, while Aikane caught up with Gali, Nokama and Hahli.

Turaga Nokama, Gali, Aikane and Hahli quietly talked about Anuenue's unexpected journey on the chute ride back to Ga-metru, as they left the chute station, Amaya and Kai were waiting for them.  
"Has Toa Anuenue gone back again?" Amaya asked unhappily when she saw I wasn't there.  
"No Amaya, she and Wanimua have gone on a short journey." Nokama reassure her, as they passed the park where Anuenue had arrived with Lewa yesterday.  
Amaya perked up a bit, then started chatting with Hahli and Kai, by the time everyone had reached Gali and Aikane's home, Amaya had asked Hahli if she'd like to stay at her place. After bidding Gali, Aikane and Nokama good night, they headed off to their homes, while Gali stifled a giggle.  
"I don't think Hahli'll get much sleep." Nokama quietly laughed, as they stopped outside Gali and Aikane'' home.  
"I'm guessing, if all else fails, then Kai'll have a late night guest." Gali grinned.

Gali and Aikane bid Nokama good night, then watched her until she'd entered her home. Entering their home, they paused and glanced at the statue that Anuenue had looked at last night.  
"Come on, sister." Gali softly commented, linking arms she led Aikane in to her room. As they entered, they laughed surprise, the butterfly flock were roosting around the edges of the windows.  
The green flecked/yellow one roused itself and fluttered on to Aikane'' arm, then shifted its' wings to Anuenue's colours and back.  
Gently Aikane, coaxed it onto her hand and then placed the sleepy butterfly back with the flock.  
"Anuenue went with Wanimua." she explained as the butterfly looked up at her, then she and Gali sat on the beds and watched intrigued as the rest of the flock also shifted to Anuenue's colours for a few seconds.  
"Shall we find out how our sister is?" Gali asked, after the butterflies had fallen asleep again.

Aikane nodded and shifted up so that Gali could join her, then as they sat cross-legged, facing each other, they clasped their right hands together, closed their eyes and concentrated.

_"Anuenue, how are you doing?"_ they called, then waited before calling again, a few minutes later they glanced at each other puzzled.  
"With both of us calling to her, she should be able to hear us." Gali commented, shifting to sit on the edge of Aikane's bed, Aikane nodded, "I could just sense her, it was like the that time in the Great Temple, the morning after we'd met father."  
"Guess we'll just have to wait for Anuenue to let us know how she's doing." Gali commented as she headed over to Anuenue's bed, settling down Gali glanced over at Aikane who smiled.  
"You're right sister, let's see what tomorrow brings." Gali nodded as they got comfortable and several minutes later, they were both asleep.

xXx

During the night, Keetongu roused briefly when he heard a thud. Glancing over to Anuenue and Wanimua, he realised she'd knocked the lightstone, so he settled back to sleep.  
Back on the island of Mata Nui, in the remains of Makuta's lair, his spirit snarled frustrated when he found something was blocking his attempts to re-infect Anuenue through her dreams.  
"You can't protect her forever, brother." he growled, as he started working on another plan.

xXx

Turning over as she slept, Aikane began dreaming.

_She was standing outside the Great Temple, and on entering it saw a blinding beam of light beside the Toa Suva.  
As she shielded her eyes, Aikane could just make out the forms of a Toa and Turaga.  
But try as she might, was unable to see who they were, as they stood watching the light which hid their forms._

xXx

Wanimua awoke at the same time as Keetongu and fluttered off the end of the bed, preened a little, then followed Keetongu over to where some food was stored.  
"Could you wake Anuenue?" Keetongu glanced at Wanimua, who chirped and returned to where the young Toa still slept.  
After singing for several minutes, Wanimua watched as Anuenue's eyes flickered, then slowly opened and focused on him.  
"That was a nice wake up call, thank you." Anuenue murmured as she stretched, sat up and folded the blanket, before following him over to Keetongu. While Wanimua had woken her, Pouks had arrived and was sitting beside Keetongu, as Anuenue joined them, she decided to sit on the floor with her back against the log seat.  
Sharing the food with Wanimua, she then listened while he spoke with Pouks, when everyone had finished, she picked up my bag, as Keetongu led us outside.

xXx

Upon waking up, Aikane glanced over to Gali, seeing she was still sleeping, Aikane silently left the room and went to have a word with Nokama, before she took the chute to the coliseum.  
When Aikane entered the arena, Vakama was waiting for her, as she reached him, Aikane nodded.  
"You are right Turaga. There is a change coming." as they entered the tower, Aikane told Vakama about the dream she'd had. While discussing Aikane's dream, Vakama suddenly realised who the change would affect, seeing the stunned expression on his mask Aikane looked worried until Vakama smiled.  
"It's alright, Toa Aikane. You'd better return to Ga-metru before Gali awakes."  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" she asked as they walked back across the arena, Vakama nodded, "Of course I will." he reassure her, as Vakama turned back to the tower, he murmured softly.  
"A time of change indeed."

xXx

Arriving back at her and Gali's home, Aikane quietly re-entered her room and sat on the bed watching the butterflies basking in the early morning light.  
Roughly half an hour later, Gali stirred and awoke, glancing over to Aikane, she chuckled as several butterflies were perched on Aikane's quarter-staff as she slowly went through some of the moves, she and Anuenue had practised. Hearing Gali's chuckle, Aikane started laughing too, the butterflies rejoined the rest of the flock, as Gali joined Aikane.  
"Sleep well?" She asked Gali as they left the room.  
"Very, thanks. Do you think we'll hear from Anuenue today?" Aikane pondered that question for a minute.  
"We might." she replied, passing some fruit to Gali as they went outside.

xXx

Quietly following Keetongu, walking beside Pouks, Anuenue started wondering how she could stop Makuta from trying to use her to free him.  
"There has to be a way." she muttered, as they picked their way over some scree, while Keetongu and Wanimua waited for them.  
On reaching them, Pouks smiled as the rainbow hued Toa gasped amazed at the view, they now stood on the edge of a natural amphitheatre, "This way." Keetongu beckoned, while Wanimua took the quick way down, causing Pouks and Anuenue to chuckle, as they followed Keetongu down into the amphitheatre.

By the time they reached the centre of the amphitheatre, it was roughly midday and Anuenue passed the water canisters to Keetongu and Pouks as they sat on some rocks.  
Then Anuenue took out some of the writing materials and after making a brief note of what had occurred so far, she started doing a sketch of Keetongu and Wanimua.

The rainbow hued Toa was so engrossed in putting the last few details on the sketch, she hadn't realised that they'd been there several hours.  
"Anuenue, the light will fade soon." Pouks commented breaking her concentration, she nodded, and carefully packed the sketch away, and the group began to head out of the amphitheatre On the way out, for some reason Anuenue paused, turned around and went back to the centre  
"Anuenue?" Pouks called, but got no response, as he, Keetongu and Wanimua watched, she knelt down, took out the pouch of shards and tipped them into her hand.  
As the Toa of Colour knelt, gazing curiously at the shards, she waited to see what would happen, then they began to softly glow and Mata Nui whispered, "The answer lies within you."  
When the glow faded, Anuenue put the shards away and headed towards where the others waited, meeting Wanimua halfway, as he was flying over.

Heading back to Keetongu's cavern, the rainbow hued Toa was so deep in thought about what Mata Nui had said, that she was oblivious to Pouks, Keetongu and Wanimua whom had made several attempts to get her attention. They reached the cavern as twilight fell and as Anuenue was deep in what Pouks described to Keetongu as a state of consciousness between awareness and sleep, he led her over to the log seat and made her sit down.  
Then Pouks lit a small fire, before helping Keetongu get some food ready, Wanimua came and sat by Anuenue, as she gazed unaware at the flames until Keetongu wrapped her hands around a bowl.

Watching Anuenue as she unconsciously ate, Keetongu glanced at Pouks, "I'll share my bed with her tonight, Makuta may try again to harm her."  
Pouks nodded as he watched Anuenue finish eating and place the dish down, then her eyes slowly closed, as she watched the fire and slipped into sleep.

xXx

Back in Ga-metru, Aikane had told Gali about her dream and what had occurred when she'd gone and told Vakama. As they sat watching the butterflies fluttering around Amaya, several of them landed on her, then their wings shifted from their usual colours to Anuenue's hues.

"I know, I'm missing her too." Aikane and Gali heard Amaya saying, as the butterflies changed back again.  
Then the flock came over to Aikane and landed on her briefly, before flying off in the direction of the Great Temple. "That's the third time they've done that recently." Amaya commented as she joined Aikane and Gali on the bench, unaware that Aikane had suddenly realised that the butterflies somehow knew something was going to happen that would involve Amaya.

"Do you mind staying here while I go over to the Great Temple?" she asked glancing at Gali and Amaya. "Alright, sister." Gali smiled, while Amaya looked on curiously.

When Aikane reached the Great Temple, the butterflies were fluttering around it in the early afternoon light, while Nixie watched making notes.  
"Hello, Toa Aikane." she smiled as Aikane paused to see what Nixie was doing.  
"Hello Nixie, butterfly watching?" Aikane smiled, glancing towards the Great Temple and butterflies. After watching the butterflies and talking with Nixie for a little while, the butterflies came and hovered around them.  
"Would you go back with them and let Gali know I'm going to meditate and might be a while?"  
"Of course, Toa Aikane." Nixie replied as several butterflies perched on her.

When they were out of sight, Aikane entered the Great Temple and headed for the hidden door that led to the underside of the Temple.  
On reaching the centre, Aikane spent several minutes examining the carvings, then she went and sat cross-legged in the centre of the room, asked Gali to keep an eye on Amaya, then closed her eyes and began to meditate.

When Aikane had headed towards the Great Temple, Gali and Amaya talked about how the butterflies had been acting recently.  
Then Nokama and Hahli joined them and while they and Amaya started talking, Gali listened as she thought about what Aikane had told her about her dream.  
_"Keep an eye on Amaya, sister."_ Gali then heard Aikane ask, _"I will."_ she replied glancing in the direction of the Great Temple, turning to Nokama and Amaya, Gali then told them what Aikane had just said.  
"Me, why?" Amaya exclaimed stunned, while Nokama glanced at her, a thoughtful look in her eyes.  
"I'm not sure." Gali softly replied, as they watched Nixie and the butterflies arriving. While the afternoon light shifted to early evening, Nixie passed on Aikane's message as the butterflies fluttered around everyone.

After Hahli, Nixie, Amaya, Nokama and Gali had watched the butterflies going to roost, they headed back to Gali and Aikane's.  
"Amaya," Nokama smiled, "I think you should stay with Gali tonight." Amaya quietly nodded, she still looked a bit stunned. Then everyone bid Nokama good night as she went to her home, Nixie and Hahli glanced at Amaya.  
"May we stay for a while?" Hahli asked Gali after a few seconds passed, Gali smiled, "Yes of course, it'll seem a bit odd without Aikane here. I'll enjoy some company."

"How long do you think Aikane will meditate for?" Amaya asked, speaking for the first time since she'd been stunned by what Aikane had asked Gali.  
"I'm not sure, she may be on her way back, or we might not see her until tomorrow." Gali replied as she showed Nixie and Hahli were they could sleep, then they sat in the main room to eat, while quietly chatting.

"How's Toa Anuenue doing?" Amaya asked when they'd finished eating and were still chatting, Gali paused, then called out.  
_"How are you sister?"_ She wasn't surprise when she got no reply.  
"She's still asleep." Gali smiled as Amaya, Hahli and Nixie glanced curiously at her.  
"I wonder what Toa Anuenue's been doing?" Nixie commented as they headed towards the bedrooms, Hahli shrugged.  
"Guess we'll have to wait for her to return to find out." She replied as they entered the room they were sharing and got comfy.  
As the beds were Toa sized, Nixie took the pillows from one, then she and Hahli shared the second bed.

Leading Amaya into Aikane's room, Gali quietly laughed when she saw where the butterflies had decided to roost.  
"Looks like you'll have company as you rest." As the butterflies were all roosting in the bedstead, Amaya giggled before carefully climbing on the bed, after talking for a while, they drifted off to sleep.

xXx

While Aikane meditated, white mist began to coalesce around her, filling the room, then it started glowing with blue sparks.  
A while later, Aikane slowly came out of her meditative trance, having sensed that someone had joined her. As she opened her eyes, she quietly gasped, stunned, when she saw the white/silver form of the Great Spirit sitting beside her. Mata Nui then stood up, smiled at Aikane as her gave her a hand up and linked arms with her.

"Walk with me, Daughter."

As the mist thickened around them, then they and the mist vanished from the room.  
Though Aikane felt like she hadn't moved, when the mist cleared, she saw they were now looking down on Metru Nui.  
Then as she watched too amazed to speak, they began soaring through the sky until Po-metru could be clearly seen.

Landing by the cavern where Keetongu lived, Mata Nui then gently turned Aikane to face him, as she glanced up, he gently hugged her, "Go and rest Daughter, Anuenue will be glad to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

Back on the island of Mata Nui, Makuta's spirit laughed as his latest plan sprung into flight and headed for Ga-metru.

xXx

Aikane watched as blue light coalesced around Mata Nui, before he vanished in a burst of light. Then she heard someone approaching and glancing round saw Pouks peering curiously around the edge of the rock face.  
"Toa Aikane! How did you get here?" he enquired as he led her into the cavern.  
"Mata Nui brought me here." she replied, still amazed by the journey, on entering the cavern Aikane looked around as Wanimua chirped a welcome, while Keetongu carefully placed Anuenue'' form on the largest pile of moss she'd ever seen.  
After Keetongu had covered Anuenue with a blanket, he came over to where Aikane sat, and listened as she explained what had occurred to Pouks, who put some more wood on the fire, then when she'd finished, Pouks showed Aikane where some more blankets were stored.

When Aikane had made up a rough bed, she followed Keetongu over to his bed and as he watched, Aikane gently squeezed Anuenue's hand, then Keetongu carefully settled down to rest. They were both surprise when Anuenue suddenly moved, shifting closer and cuddling up against his side, Keetongu glanced at Aikane.

"I think she's wanted to do that for a long while." Aikane softly commented, he nodded then carefully placed his arm around Anuenue.  
Then Aikane returned to where her bed was, Wanimua had roosted on the log seat beside Pouks. He and Aikane talked quietly for a short while, then settled down to sleep.

When everyone was asleep, a small blue sphere of light drifted into the cavern and over to where Aikane rested, it gently hovered over her, before coming to rest on the blue diamond on her mask, which glowed for a brief moment before the blue light vanished.

Then Aikane sat up, then stood up and walked over to where Keetongu and Anuenue slept, kneeling beside Anuenue, she then placed her hand onto her sister's mask, a blue glow surrounded both their masks for several moments.

When it faded, Aikane's sleeping form made her way back to the blankets, before settling down and starting to dream.

xXx

_As she opened her eyes, Aikane sensed she was dreaming, so wasn't surprise to see that she was lying in an area of white mist and intense light.  
Sitting up, she glanced around to see where Mata Nui would appear, when he didn't, Aikane stood up and unsure why began walking.  
After several minutes she saw the form He'd taken when she'd seen him under the temple.  
Mata Nui smiled at her, as she sat beside him, then turned his attention back to seven lightstone shards.  
As she watched, her eyes grew heavy, then slowly closed as she fell asleep._

xXx

Snuggled up beside Keetongu, Anuenue smiled as she also began dreaming.

xXx

_Anuenue was making her way through Ga-metru, following the butterflies, any time she paused to look around, they would come and flutter around her, trying to get the rainbow hued Toa to keep up with them.  
When they reached the park before the causeway that led to the Great Temple, the butterflies settled on Anuenue as if waiting for a sign.  
Then the group saw a light shining from it, at this all the butterflies except the green flecked/yellow one flew towards the Temple.  
As Anuenue followed them, the butterfly on her shoulder started glowing brighter.  
By the time she'd reached the entrance, all the butterflies were glowing brightly and their colours mixed with the light shining from the Great Temple.  
Then Anuenue heard Mata Nui gently whisper.  
"Remember, the answer lies within you."  
The light grew to an overpowering intensity and she closed her eyes._

xXx

When the first rays of daylight began to brighten the area where Keetongu's cavern was, Wanimua awoke and glanced round at everyone, apart from Keetongu who nodded at him, everyone else was still asleep.  
Curious as to why Keetongu was still resting, Wanimua jumped from the log seat and went over to him.  
At some point during the night, Anuenue had shifted again, and was now lent against Keetongu's arm, inadvertently pinning him where he lay.  
Wanimua softly chirped, then walked over to where Aikane slept, after a few seconds, Wanimua caught hold of a corner of the blanket that covered her and began to pull it away from her and over to Keetongu's bed.  
Wanimua and Keetongu watched as still half asleep Aikane fumbled for the blanket, then opened her eyes to see where it was, she then glanced around and smiled when she saw where it now was.

After a quick stretch, Aikane quietly walked over to where Keetongu waited.  
"Ah, that's why Wanimua pulled my blanket off." Aikane murmured, smiling as she switched to her Matatu, then carefully raised Anuenue up so that Keetongu could move. He nodded, as he stood up and stretched Aikane gently lowered Anuenue back down. By now Pouks had awoken and watched them while he folded his blanket, as they headed over to the log seat, Keetongu went outside closely followed by Wanimua and they returned several minutes later with some dew covered fruit.  
While they ate, Aikane began to sense that Anuenue was starting to awaken, when she mentioned it to the others, Wanimua chirped and fluttered over to Keetongu's bed, then watched as Anuenue's eyes slowly flickered open and after several moments focus on him.

When Anuenue awoke, it took a few moments to realise she was watching and being watched by Wanimua as he leaned his head to one side curiously, watching as she propped herself up, confused to find she was lying on Keetongu's bed.  
"When did we get back?" she murmured glancing at Wanimua, as Pouks joined them, "We got back last night, you had fallen into a waking trance on the walk back. That's why you are feeling confused." Pouks explained to her, as she sat up and looked around the cavern, Keetongu was sitting on the log seat and to Anuenue's surprise, he was talking with Aikane.

After she'd put the blanket away, Anuenue perched between Aikane and Keetongu, at Aikane's insistence. Anuenue was in the middle of thanking him for sharing his bed, when Aikane suddenly stiffened and glanced in the direction of Ga-metru, the rainbow hued Toa could sense that Gali was urgently calling to them.

xXx

As dawn broke over Ga-metru, the butterflies started climbing over Amaya until she awoke.  
"Alright I'll feed you." Amaya whispered, when she saw Gali was still sleeping, as she said that nearly all the butterflies fluttered out the windows, while Amaya and the green flecked/yellow one headed to her home to prepare their food.

Amaya was just passing Nokama's home, when she heard a noise she hadn't heard for a long while. Suddenly she was surrounded and attacked by a swarm of mutated Nui Kopen.  
The swarm ignored the butterfly, knocking it out the way as they repeatedly stung Amaya, then as swiftly as the swarm appeared, it vanished.  
The butterfly fluttered around her anxiously, as Amaya staggered back towards Gali's home, Nokama having heard Amaya's agonized screams, hurried out to see what was happening.  
At the same time Hahli and Nixie looked out the window to see why Amaya had screamed, shocked, Hahli shot back in to get Gali, while Nixie hurried out to Amaya, just in time to catch her as she stumbled and fell.

Gali suddenly awoke, as Hahli darted into Aikane's room and shook her arm, "Amaya's been hurt!" Hahli blurted out, as she tugged Gali's arm.  
The pair raced out of Gali and Aikane's home, over to where Nokama and Nixie were trying to help Amaya, Gali was worried by the amount of stings that covered her, Amaya's eyes were nearly swollen closed and she uncontrollably shook and whimpered as the venom coursed through her.  
Gently Gali brushed her hands lightly over Amaya, calling forth water to try and help ease the extreme pain. Then Gali looked in the direction that she could sense Aikane's presence was.  
_"Sister, can you find Anuenue. Amaya's been attacked she's badly hurt. I'll need your help in healing her. Please hurry!"_  
As Gali waited for an answer, she asked Hahli and Nixie to get a pillow and blanket, which they dashed off to do.

xXx

Aikane blinked, then stood up. "Keetongu, Pouks, Wanimua, Anuenue and I are needed in Ga-metru urgently." she quickly explained why, as we all left the cavern and Anuenue switched to her Miru, while Aikane switched to her Kakama.  
_"On our way!"_ she called to Gali.  
"Hurry." Keetongu commented as the pair ran to a clear space, then activated their masks and flew at top speed to Ga-metru.

The pair landed in the park where Anuenue'd first landed and Nixie practically dragged them over to where Gali, Nokama and Hahli knelt beside Amaya.  
"No, little sister!" Anuenue gasped shocked, missing the look of surprise Gali and Aikane gave her, as she saw the stricken matoran.  
By now Amaya's eyes were completely swollen closed, she was covered in bumps and her heartlight was beginning to flicker as the venom continued its work. Then Anuenue finally understood what Mata Nui had told her.

While Aikane and Gali prepared to heal Amaya, Anuenue suddenly lent forwards, bent down and lifted Amaya up, placing her right hand over Amaya's heartlight.  
"Sister what are you doing?" Gali exclaimed startle, Anuenue glanced up and gently smiled, then turned her attention back to Amaya. Gali looked at Aikane, who shrugged mystified, then everyone looked round startled as the day unexpectedly darkened.

"The answer lies with you, Toa." Makuta's spirit hissed as he suddenly appeared, not far from where they stood. "Free me and she'll live."  
Anuenue didn't even look at him as she gave her reply, in a tone that made Kopaka sound warm, "I know that the answer lies within me. But I've told you before, I'll _never_ join or free you!"  
As she finished speaking, the butterflies came and covered her and Amaya, _"You'll find us at the Great Temple."_ Aikane heard Anuenue tell her as the butterflies started glowing brightly.

There was a snarl of frustration from the dark spirit of Makuta, as the brightness drove him away.  
As the daylight returned, Anuenue, Amaya and the butterflies vanished, stunned Gali and Aikane looked towards Turaga Nokama.  
"We'd better tell the other Turaga and our brothers." Gali commented, as she and Aikane went to get up, then Nokama stood up as she saw Vakama arriving.  
"There's no need to alert us or your brothers." Vakama commented as Gali, Aikane, Nixie and Hahli turned round surprised, "Toa Aikane, you are to go to the great Temple," Vakama told her as she and Gali watched him. "I have told the Toa and our brothers to meet us here." he smiled, then quietly added, "Go to your sisters."  
Aikane bowed deeply to him, then switched to her Kakama and raced towards the Great Temple.

xXx

When the glow faded and the butterflies fluttered onto the doorway of the Great Temple, Anuenue carried Amaya swiftly inside and headed down towards the Toa Suva.  
Amaya's heartlight had grown a little brighter from the energy the young Toa had shared, but she was still extremely weak, and Anuenue could sense the venom was slowly killing her.  
"Amaya, can you stand?" she asked urgently while kneeling beside the Toa Suva, still holding her, after a few seconds Amaya's eyes flickered open and she whispered, "I think I can."

Before the Toa of Colour helped her try and stand up, she took out her quarter-staff and the lightstone shards and quickly explained what she had to do to save the matoran.  
Amaya was starting to lose consciousness, as Anuenue finished speaking, but she fought to stay alert, "I understand." she whispered.  
Then the rainbow hued Toa supported her as she clasped her right hand, closed her eyes and concentrated, while activating her Ruaorea.

xXx

Landing halfway across the causeway, Aikane watched as light began to shine from the Great Temple, making the matoran near by pause and watch.  
She quickly hurried across the rest of the causeway, on reaching the doorway, Aikane paused when she realised that it was covered by the butterflies.  
They paused in their fluttering as the green flecked/yellow one came and landed on her hand, "May I enter, little one?" Aikane asked, lifting her hand up to eye level, the butterfly sat there for a few minutes, then its wings flashed brilliant white with blue sparks.  
Taking that as an okay, Aikane walked into the Great Temple and down the stairs with the butterflies following her. Halfway down the stairs as the Toa Suva came into view, the light was growing brighter and Aikane had to shade her eyes, as she paused trying to see what was happening.

xXx

Holding Amaya's hand, Anuenue opened her eyes as she focused her Toa power through the symbol on her hand and into Amaya's. Then as light began shining around them, Amaya found she could now stand, Anuenue letting her do so while she concentrated, she looked up at the rainbow hued Toa as the light grew brighter.  
Then Amaya began growing taller, turning silver and blue with violet eyes, she knelt beside Anuenue so that their hands stayed clasped.  
Anuenue felt herself changing as she transferred the rest of her Toa power to Amaya. Then a new staff appeared in her left hand, a robe over her shoulders and her mask changed shape slightly.

The light still blazed around them as Amaya stood up, Anuenue then placed her new staff against the lightstone shards and watched as they merged into the top of it.  
Shifting her staff to her right hand, Anuenue picked up the quarter-staff and smiled up at Amaya, "This is yours now, Toa Amaya."

Before taking it Amaya knelt beside Anuenue again, "Thank you for saving my life." she said hugging her sister before standing up and accepting the quarter-staff, they then turned back to watch the light.

After several minutes Turaga Anuenue tapped Amaya's hand and when she glanced down, she handed Amaya her staff, "I have something to return." Amaya nodded, then watched as Anuenue called forth and removed her Miru Nuva and the Niji, she looked at them one last time, then placed them on the Toa Suva.  
While Amaya passed Anuenue her staff back, the light moved around the Toa Suva and over the masks, then the masks floated off the Suva and hovered in front of Amaya. She glanced at Anuenue puzzled, as the Turaga nodded, "It's your duty now to guard the Kanohi Niji," she then laughed, "And being able to fly is amazing!"  
Taking the masks, Amaya put them on, then the light suddenly flashed, temporarily blinding them when it vanished, as their sight slowly returned Anuenue realised the butterflies were here and laughed, as she and Amaya heard someone approaching.

As the light was too bright to make out who the Toa and Turaga were, Aikane carefully made her way down the rest of the stairs.  
On reaching the main chamber, she was distracted for a few minutes by the flock as they fluttered round her mask, shielding her eyes from the sudden flash.  
Then the butterflies moved to flutter around the still dazzled Toa and Turaga.  
While Aikane drew closer to them, the Turaga realised the butterflies were there and she laughed.  
"Sister?" Aikane exclaimed stunned as she reached them, smiling, the Turaga looked up at her and nodded.  
Then Aikane turned her attention to the new Toa, who smiled looking a little nervous, "Amaya?" Aikane asked gently, as the rainbow hued Toa nodded blushing.  
"The only to save Amaya was for me to give up my Toa power." Anuenue explained as they headed back to the stairs.

On the way out, Amaya who'd been deep in thought, glanced at Anuenue anxiously, "Turaga, as I now guard the Kanohi Niji. What's to stop Makuta from trying to force me to free him?"  
"He would be in for a shock, You aren't one of the nine who imprisoned him. I was the only one he saw as the weak link, Mata Nui was right when he said the answer lay within me." Anuenue smiled.

Leaving the Great Temple, we watched the butterfly flock as they fluttered around us, constantly shifting their wing colours, "Shall we head back to the others?" Amaya enquired, just as Gali asked Anuenue how Amaya was. _"She's fine, sister, we're on our way back."_  
When Anuenue was settled on Amaya's back, she switched to her Miru, then with guidance from Aikane and Anuenue, Amaya flew beside Aikane back to where everyone waited to see how she was. Kopaka was first to spot them, as they soared into view, he suddenly blinked puzzled. _"Something's different."_

Before he could say it, their sisters landed by them, then as Aikane helped the smaller figure down, a buzz of surprise went up as the new Turaga smiled at their stunned expressions.  
"Anuenue?" Hahli and Nixie exclaimed, as she and the Toa joined the rest of the Toa and Turaga, Anuenue nodded and explained what had taken place and why.

By the time she'd finished, the midday sunlight was edging towards afternoon and she was sitting between Nokama and Dume. The rest of the Toa and Turaga quietly talked about what had occurred, while Anuenue moved to sit beside Amaya and told her everything she had been able to do when she'd been Toa.  
Then Amaya began to experiment with her new abilities, Hahli and Nixie watched fascinated as she changed some fruit from its usual colours to shades ranging from pale green to gold.

While Amaya experimented, Anuenue sat watching, occasionally giving her some pointers, then she glanced over to where the others sat.  
Vakama glanced at where the rainbow hued pair sat and nodded, he then said something to Tahu, who replied, as Vakama stood up and came over to where Anuenue sat.  
"Come with me, sister." he said on reaching where Anuenue was sitting, as we began walking towards the chute station, she overheard Tahu quietly explaining where Vakama and she were going.

On the way there, Anuenue noticed Vakama kept glancing at her, sensing he must have a reason and that he would explain when it was time, she watched quietly as they approached the station nearest the coliseum.  
When we left the chute station, being watched by a couple of curious matoran, Vakama and Anuenue headed towards the coliseum, on the way he paused and when they entered the arena, he glanced up the the crystal orb, which shimmered in the afternoon light.

xXx

When Vakama and Anuenue had headed towards the chute station, Gali and Nokama shifted to sit with Amaya.  
She, Hahli and Nixie were giggling while watching the butterflies as they curiously examined the now rainbow coloured fruit, Amaya had been experimenting with. Hahli shifted up to let Nokama sit with her and Nixie, while Gali sat with Amaya.  
"'nue said I should practice." she murmured as her giggles subsided, Nokama chuckled while Hahli and Nixie grinned.  
"Do you think we should go to the coliseum, Turaga?" Gali enquired after talking with Amaya about her transformation and noticing that Amaya kept unconsciously glancing in that direction.  
Before Nokama could reply, Matau and Nuju had joined them, Nuju made a comment, as the butterflies fluttered on to Amaya before flying off to find somewhere to bask.

Nokama thought on what Nuju'd said, then replied to Gali's question.  
"Yes, Gali. You, Aikane and Amaya can come with us." Then she led them back over to the rest, after explaining what they were doing, Tahu stepped forwards.  
"We'll let the Rahaga know what's happening." he commented, as everyone started heading towards the chute station. After tapping fists and agreeing to meet up at the coliseum tomorrow, Tahu and the others jumped into the main chute which circled round Metru Nui, while the Turaga, Aikane, Gali and Amaya headed to the coliseum.

_"How do you think Anuenue's adjusting to her transformation?"_ Aikane asked Gali as they followed the Turaga through the chute. _"Er, probably as well as I as, sister."_ came the unexpected reply, Gali and Aikane glanced at Amaya stunned as she blushed slightly.  
_"Did you just hear me?"_ she asked silently, as they reached the chute station, in reply, Gali and Aikane hugged their younger sister before leaving the chute.

xXx

When they entered the tower, Vakama led Anuenue into the room where he had spoken with Aikane and Gali about his vision, several days ago, after she'd sat down, Vakama asked her to wait for a few minutes. Once he left the room, Anuenue curiously examined her new robe and staff. The robe was silver grey and the symbol, trim and tassels were rainbow coloured.  
The lower part of her staff looked similar to Amaya's quarter-staff, and the top part was shaped like a tulip with six lightstone shards around it, the largest shard sat inside the 'petals', each shard was tinted a shade of the rainbow. Anuenue was still examining her staff when Vakama re-entered the room and joined her.  
"I was just re-reading some of the prophecies, Anuenue," he explained as she lent her staff against an empty chair and listened curiously, he sighed.  
"There's a possibility that because of Makuta's actions, you might not be able to return to your world."


	5. Chapter 5

Anuenue sat there stunned, trying to absorb what Vakama had just told her, then she slowly blinked and whispered. "I was told by Mata Nui that my destiny lies in both worlds."  
Then she glanced at him as he watched her anxiously, "Brother, I would still have done what I did to save Amaya, even if I'd known that." Anuenue said adamantly. She then glanced towards the chute station, as she heard Amaya learn she was now joined to Aikane, Gali and her telepathically.  
"Aikane, Gali, Amaya and the other Turaga have just arrived at the chute station and are on their way here." Anuenue murmured, then smiled as Vakama patted her shoulder gently, "Will you be alright, while I greet them?"  
"Yes, I will be, thank you." she reassure him, as Vakama nodded and left the conference room.  
Anuenue waited a few minutes then stood up and walked over to look out the windows, the afternoon sunlight shone brightly, glancing off the crystal orb.  
She gazed at it, while silently forcing the anguish that threatened to overwhelm her into a part of her where she could control it, then when she heard the others approaching, Anuenue moved back to sit at the table.

xXx

On leaving the chute station, Gali and Aikane were quietly chatting with Amaya about the telepathic link they now shared, as they followed the Turaga, Dume, Nuju and Whenua listened with interest, towards the coliseum.  
As they walked through the entrance hall and entered the arena Vakama met them half way, everyone listened as he told them about the prophecies he'd re-read.  
Aikane then glanced up at the tower and could sense that Anuenue was fighting her pain, seeing that she, Gali and Amaya were concerned about Anuenue, Vakama after a quiet word with the others let them go on ahead.  
"Thank you, Turaga." Gali smiled as they hurried into the tower, Aikane then led them into the conference room where Anuenue had sat down again.  
She glanced up at them as they came and sat beside her, then she smiled a little sadly at them, as Aikane placed her arm around Anuenue's shoulders.

By the time the Turaga entered the room, Anuenue and Amaya were quietly weaving strands of colour together, while Gali and Aikane watched fascinated as occasionally either Anuenue or Amaya would pull a strand out of thin air. Aikane glanced round as the Turaga sat nearby and nodded, then she moved over to have a word with Dume, Nokama and Vakama.  
"I think Anuenue will be a bit subdued for a while. But if there's a way, she knows we'll find it together."

...

"Sisters, we've finished." Amaya murmured, as they placed the colour weaving flat on the table. Both Nuju and Matau whistled amazed, as everyone looked at it, the piece was square and showed the Bionicle symbol, the background was cream coloured and the symbol had all nine Toas' colours flowing through it continuously.  
"It's permanent." Anuenue whispered, as she glanced around at everyone while Amaya hugged her.  
As evening fell they left the conference room and went into a smaller one where they had something to eat, then talked some more, Gali and Aikane quietly kept an eye on Anuenue, as they could sense that she was struggling to stay calm.  
Amaya sat closest to Anuenue while they ate. When the rest had finished talking, it was fairly late and everyone headed to their quarters to rest, Nokama walked with Aikane, Gali and Amaya to their quarters.  
"Don't worry Onewa and I will keep an eye on Anuenue." she reassured them, "Thank you, Turaga." Amaya quietly said as she Gali and Aikane entered their room.

On entering the room, the Turaga and Rahaga shared, Matau led Anuenue over to a spare bed, watching as she got comfortable, he smiled.  
"Sleep-rest well, sister." Anuenue nodded quietly, then watched the others as they settled down and eventually drifted off to sleep.  
When she was absolutely certain that they were deeply asleep, Anuenue left the room quietly as she didn't want to disturb them, and made her way back to the conference room.

When Anuenue entered the room, she went and stood by the windows, watching the crystal orb as it softly reflected the moons and starlight.  
After a few minutes, she felt tears running down her mask as her control over the anguish finally broke.  
How long she stood there quietly stifling her sobs Anuenue didn't know, but the tears were still flowing, when she sat on one of the two couches by the windows and looked at the weaving she and Amaya had made, which glowed slightly, not long after Anuenue had lent back on the couch and slipped into sleep.

The orb pulsed brightly, sending a burst of light into the sky as Mata Nui appeared in the room, he examined, then passed his hand gently over the weaving, causing the colours to glow even brighter.  
Then he turned his attention to where Anuenue rested, gazing calmly at her, he smiled and as she shifted in her sleep, wiped the tears which still trickled down her mask away.  
"Be at peace and dream with me, Turaga." he murmured softly, as sensing someone was near by, Anuenue's eyes started to flicker open, then closed in sleep, as the Great Spirit gently brushed his hand over her mask, before they both vanished from the room.

Aikane suddenly awoke as a glow surrounded her bed, and watched as it faded, revealing the sleeping form of Anuenue. Sensing why Mata Nui had moved her, Aikane used her Matatu to lift a spare blanket over then covered Anuenue as she slept.  
Not long after Aikane had fallen asleep again, her arm draped over Anuenue's shoulder, while a glow surrounded them.

Back in the conference room, the glowing weaving had floated off the table and now hung in the centre of the room above it, light shone from it and flowed through the tower, before spreading out over the rest of the city.  
As the light touched the protodermis block, a violent storm suddenly lashed the area around Makuta's lair as his spirit roared in anger. When his initial rage was spent, he growled, then smiled grimly.  
"Don't think that I'm finished with her yet, brother!" he hissed as debris shifted revealing more now cracked Rahkshi pods whose occupants blinked sleepily.

xXx

The suns were well risen by the time everyone who'd stayed at the tower awoke, the Turaga as they woke realised that Anuenue wasn't with them.  
"I'll go look-see if the Toa have seen her." Matau said as they left their quarters, the others nodded and Whenua accompanied him while everyone else headed to get their breakfast.  
"What in Mata Nui's name?" Vakama murmured surprise when he glanced towards the conference room, as something caught his eye. Dume and the others looked at each other curious, then followed Vakama, on entering the room, they murmured quietly as the weaving gently moved in the breeze.  
After a few minutes, Nokama moved over to the windows and examined a small patch of water, "Anuenue was here at some point last night." she commented as Matau and Whenua joined them followed by Gali and Amaya.

Amaya and Gali woke first and were surprised when they realised that Anuenue had joined them. She and Aikane were still sleeping, Gali went over to check them, then she moved back to Amaya.  
"Let them rest, it'll help Anuenue." she commented as they quietly left the room just as Matatu and Whenua arrived.  
"Toa, have you seen Anuenue?"  
"Yes Turaga, she's sleeping and Aikane is with her." Amaya replied as they followed them back to the conference room. Amaya, Gali, Matau and Whenua were intrigued about what had happened to the weaving, and everyone quietly talked about what had taken place as they went to eat.  
"Is everyone awake?" A call came from the hall, where the other Toa had arrived with nearly all the Rahaga, "Yes brother, come and join us." Gali said as she went to greet them, when Tahu and the others sat with them, Dume and Nokama told them what had occurred.  
.

Back in the Toas' quarters, Aikane switched from her Huna to her Vohaki, while her shadow twin opened her eyes and smiled as she carefully sat up.  
Swiftly Aikane wrote a note which she placed on the table for Gali, then thanked her shadow twin before letting her go and rest.  
Aikane then gently lifted Anuenue up, before she activated her Huna again and left the room, making sure that the others didn't realise that she was awake.

Quietly Aikane left the tower and headed out of the coliseum, before switching to her Miru and flew towards the area of Po-metru where Keetongu lived.  
_"I hope the others don't worry, Father said this had to be done."_ she thought as the landscape shifted below her, when she landed close to Keetongu's cavern, Pouks, Keetongu and Wanimua watched as she carried the sleeping form of Anuenue over to them.

Keetongu nodded as Aikane reached them, while Wanimua chirped a greeting and Pouks gave her a hand as she carefully placed Anuenue down.  
Then they listened as Aikane briefly related the events that had unfolded after she and Anuenue had left yesterday. It was midday when Aikane finished and as they stood up, Keetongu lifted up Anuenue before Aikane could.  
"I'll take care of your sister." he commented as they went into the cavern to shelter from the midday heat, while he placed Anuenue on his bed, Pouks glanced up, "He knew you'd both be returning when he awoke this morning." he said as they sat on the log seat, while Wanimua fluttered up to perch beside them.  
When Keetongu finished making Anuenue comfortable, he came and sat beside Aikane, not long after, Aikane glanced in the direction of the coliseum.

xXx

The Turaga, Gali and Amaya had finished a rather late breakfast and were on their way with the others towards the conference room.  
"I'll see how our sisters are." Gali commented, as everyone passed the passage that led to the Toas' quarters. They nodded and Lewa started talking with Amaya about her first flight, as they carried on to the conference room.  
On entering their quarters, Gali was puzzled to find them empty, then she saw the note, picking it up and unfolding it Gali began to read.  
"After I returned to sleep, father spoke with me. He has placed Anuenue into a deep sleep which will last three days and he told me to take her back to Keetongu's cavern. I'm not sure why, but that's where we'll be by the time you find this note. Take care sister, we'll see you soon. Aikane." Gali quietly left the room, note in hand and re-read it as she joined the others.

"How are your sisters?" Dume asked as Gali entered the room, she looked up from the note she was reading.  
"I'll have to ask Aikane." Gali's comment drew puzzled glances from everyone as she handed him the note. While Turaga Dume read the note out to everyone else, Gali sat on one of the couches and silently called out to Aikane.  
_"Sister, I've read your note, how's Anuenue?"  
"Deeply asleep, sister. She didn't even stir as we flew here, Pouks told me that Keetongu knew we were returning and he's insisted on looking after her."  
"You take care, and let me or Amaya know when our sister awakens."  
"I will and we'll see you soon."_ Aikane replied, Gali then opened her eyes and as Amaya sat beside her, Gali told everyone what Aikane had said.  
When Gali finished talking, Iruini smiled. "So that's why Pouks didn't join us." Then everyone talked as midday shifted to afternoon.

xXx

Aikane was telling Pouks and Keetongu more about what had taken place, while Wanimua looked curiously at where Anuenue slept.  
When she finished, Aikane went to check on Anuenue, as she and Keetongu looked at her, Aikane wondered if Anuenue was dreaming and if so, where her dreams had taken her.  
"Could I see the place you showed Anuenue?" Aikane asked when she and Keetongu sat back on the log seat, he and Pouks glanced at each other.  
"I know the way, I'll show you tomorrow." Pouks replied after Keetongu nodded, then as afternoon faded into evening, Pouks and Wanimua went outside with Aikane to watch the suns setting. While they sat there eating, Wanimua chirped, then pinched a piece of fruit from Aikane's fingers as she quietly talked with Pouks, they were still laughing about it when they returned to the cavern.

xXx

When everyone had finished talking in the conference room, they went and had something to eat, then the Toa and Rahaga headed back to their metru to let the matoran know what was happening. The Turaga watched them leaving the arena, then re-entered the tower, as they quietly wondered how Anuenue was.  
Whenua went and retrieve Aikane's note, and Nuju commented that he was going to watch the stars later.  
While the afternoon slipped into evening, Vakama, Matau, Onewa and Whenua went to look again at the weaving, while Dume, Nuju and Nokama went for a walk around the arena.  
They glanced at the crystal orb, as they passed below it, then Nuju whistled and clicked quietly.  
"You're right brother, it is brighter." Nokama replied as they walked back to the tower.

xXx

When Aikane, Pouks and Wanimua returned to the cavern, they found that Keetongu had prepared a bed for Aikane and three beakers had been placed by the log seat.  
He was now sitting on the edge of his bed watching the fire, as Aikane picked up the nearest beaker, Pouks took another over to Keetongu who quietly said something to him, Pouks nodded and rejoined Aikane by the log seat.  
While Aikane and Pouks finished their drinks, Wanimua chirped at Keetongu, then when he nodded, pecked at the moss beside Anuenue forming a nest, settled down, stuck his head under his wing and went to sleep.  
Soon after finishing her drink, Aikane found she couldn't keep her eyes open, within a few moments of settling down on their beds both she and Pouks were sound asleep.  
Keetongu's eye briefly glowed blue as he nodded, drank what was in his beaker, then settled carefully around Anuenue.

xXx

When the stars began to appear, Nuju, Dume and Vakama headed up to the observation platform at the top of the tower, while the others were talking about the crystal orb.  
On reaching the platform, Nuju started observing the stars, as Dume and Vakama quietly went over the events that had taken place recently.  
A couple of hours passed quietly and Dume and Vakama were trying not to doze off, when Nuju glanced towards the north again and gasped.  
As they joined him, they were amazed to see part of Po-metru was lit up by a curtain of northern lights.  
While watching the display, none of them realised that the crystal orb was pulsing with light.  
Down in the conference room, Nokama, Matau, Whenua and Onewa glanced up surprise, when the light from the crystal orb touched and lit up the weaving.

The weaving shone brightly, then as it fluttered in the breeze, Matau went to let the others know what was happening.  
On reaching the observation platform, he went over to them and was about to ask them to come and see what was happening, when he also saw the northern lights.  
"Wow, they are bright-shining!" he murmured amazed, as he joined Dume, Vakama and Nuju.

After the northern lights had faded away, they headed back downstairs and Matau explained what he and the others had seen.  
Rejoining Nokama, Onewa and Whenua, who listened as Dume and Vakama explained what they had seen, Nuju adding the odd comment.  
Then Nokama told them more about what she and the others had seen, as it was now the middle of the night and they were staring to fall asleep, they agreed to continue the discussion in the morning and headed off to rest.

xXx

_Sitting up suddenly, Aikane opened her eyes and glanced around, puzzled.  
"Could have sworn I heard someone call my name." She thought as white mist swirled around her. Looking around again, Aikane noticed that an area of the mist had, not blue, but rainbow coloured sparks dancing through it.  
Walking over to this area, Aikane smiled gently, when she saw Anuenue's spirit sleeping there. While Aikane watched the rainbow sparks, she heard footsteps approaching and after glancing round, bowed to the Great Spirit as he joined her.  
"Put your worries to rest, Daughter." Mata Nui gently said after a while as he led her back to where she'd awoken. Settling down again, Aikane suddenly realised Mata Nui had vanished, resting her head on her arm, Aikane slipped back into slumber._

xXx

Back on the island of Mata Nui, the Rahkshi watched as Makuta's spirit stalked around, making plans then discarding them, before starting again.  
Suddenly he stopped, then glared at the Rahkshi, who as unobtrusively as possible, shifted back as Makuta went over to them.  
"Go, try your powers out, I've got some serious thinking to do." he snapped, they needed no encouragement, the group jumped into flight mode and shot out the lair.  
Scowling at the slab where the shadow kraata had infected Anuenue, Makuta frowned, then peered closer.  
Hidden in a crack in the slab, a rainbow coloured spark flickered as it changed colour.  
His eyes narrowed in thought, then he began laughing, as he summoned one of the shadow kraata, "Get that out of there, unharmed." Makuta hissed as a plan began to form in his twisted mind.

xXx

Gali awoke to quiet giggling, and when she partially opened her eyes, saw that Amaya was sitting at the end of her bed, surrounded by the butterflies.  
One after another, they were taking turns landing on Amaya's hand and she then changed her colours to match their wings.  
Gali watched fascinated for a while, pretending she was still asleep, but she didn't fool the butterflies.  
While Amaya's colours changed from rose/light gold to emerald/amber, the green flecked/yellow one landed on Gali's mask, right between her eyes, then began walking up and down.  
"That tickles!" Gali exclaimed giggling, sitting up she watched as the butterflies then fluttered out the windows.  
"That was amazing, sister." Gali said as they headed outside after breakfast.  
"Thank you, I was thinking of the light display Anuenue did after her mask was mended." Amaya replied, as they chatted with Hahli, Nixie and Kai who'd volunteered to feed the butterflies.

xXx

In Keetongu's cavern, he Wanimua and Pouks listened while Aikane told them about her dream. Then after they'd eaten, Aikane placed some fruit and water containers into the bag Anuenue had left behind.  
"Good picture, did Anuenue draw it?" Aikane asked, while she placed it beside the log seat.  
"Yes, she sketched it when we were at the amphitheatre." Pouks replied.  
Before they left the cavern, Aikane went and knelt beside Anuenue's sleeping form.  
_"I'll be back soon, sister."_ she thought, gently resting her hand over Anuenue's as Keetongu and Wanimua joined her.  
Aikane then picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulder, as she and Pouks left the cavern, the violet hued Toa glanced back.  
A small ray of sunlight lit up the area where Anuenue rested, making the air around her shimmer gently in rainbow colours.

xXx

After Hahli, Nixie and Kai finished feeding the butterflies, they walked with Gali and Amaya over to the chute station.  
Nixie was telling them about the northern lights, she'd seen last night.  
"I'd like to ask the Turaga if they saw anything." As Nixie was glancing at Gali, she missed Amaya looking in the direction of Po-metru.  
_"I wonder if Aikane saw that?"_ Amaya wondered, as Kai headed off closely followed by the butterflies.  
While Nixie and Hahli entered the chute station ahead of Gali and Amaya, Gali smiled. _"We can ask when we reach the coliseum."_  
As they entered the chute, and travelled towards the coliseum, Amaya suddenly realised that one of the butterflies, sea-green/apricot was gamely hanging onto her armour.  
Carefully Amaya shielded it with her hand, until they exited the chute.

xXx

While Aikane and Pouks made their way towards the amphitheatre, she glanced at him curiously, "Was there something in the drinks we had last night?" Pouks nodded as he paused.  
"Yes, they were sleeping draughts, Keetongu thought we should all have a good nights rest." They walked on for a while, then Pouks chuckled, "I'm not sure when he drank his, I was asleep seconds after you."

Reaching the crest of the hill they stopped to have a drink and admire the view, "We've not far to go now." Pouks smiled, as he pointed out the direction they were taking, then Aikane noticed a dust cloud approaching from the north.  
She and Pouks watched as the cloud grew nearer, then as they began to make out individuals, the herd began to slow, then stopped.

xXx

By the time Gali, Amaya, Hahli and Nixie reached the tower, the butterfly had dried out and was testing its wings while sitting on Amaya's shoulder armour.  
"You're lucky I realised you were there little one, you could have been swept away." she gently chided, as they joined the Turaga, Onua, Pohatu and Takanuva.  
The Toa and Nixie listened while Hahli wrote as the Turaga explained what they had seen.  
Then as mid morning turned to afternoon, Pohatu, Takanuva, Onua and Nixie spoke about what they had also observed during the night.  
While everyone then paused to refresh themselves, Amaya went and sat on a couch to speak with Aikane.  
No one noticed that the butterfly who'd been hovering around everyone in turn had fluttered up to the weaving and landed on the destiny spot, where it then shifted its wing colours to blend in and hide.


	6. Chapter 6

Pouks grinned when the dust settled to reveal the herd of Kikanalo, who'd stopped to see who was watching them.  
Aikane was about to switch to her Rau, when she chuckled and looked in the rough direction of the coliseum.  
_"Sister, did you see the northern lights last night?"_ she heard Amaya ask curiously, _"No. I'll see if they are active tonight."_ Then the youngest Kikanalo gently nudged her, while another poked its tongue out. _"Tell Matau, Pouks and I have met an old friend of his. He'll know who I mean."_ she laughed, then as the chief rumbled something at Pouks, Aikane switched to her Rau and caught the last bit of his question.  
_"...raveling to?"_

"We're going to the amphitheatre, Aikane wanted to see it." Pouks replied, as the herd began to walk with them, the chief asked Aikane how Anuenue was.

It was mid afternoon when Aikane, Pouks and the Kikanalo herd reached the edge of the amphitheatre, and the suns light tinted the rocks with a myriad of browns as they sank towards the horizon.  
While they stood there, Aikane suddenly gasped as she remembered part of the dream, that she didn't realise she'd forgotten.  
"I have to stay here overnight!" she exclaimed surprise, as Pouks and the Kikanalo glanced at her, as Pouks started down into the amphitheatre, he smiled.  
"I'll stay with you." then they both glanced round surprise as the Kikanalo chief softly growled, while the herd rumbled in agreement.  
"Thank you." Aikane said to the chief as they followed her and Pouks down the slope of the amphitheatre.

xXx

Amaya told everyone what Aikane had said, then glanced curiously at Matau, as she passed on what Aikane had said about an old friend.  
He looked puzzled for a few seconds, then chuckled as Nuju nudged him and whistled.  
"Aikane must have met up with the Kikanalo." Matoro translated, grinning. Everyone began chatting about the Kikanalo as they went to get something to eat, then made their way up to the observation platform.  
Dusk had fallen when they settled on the extra seats, Hahli, Nixie and Matoro had taken up earlier.  
While everyone quietly chatted as they watched the stars beginning to appear, Amaya glanced around as she realised the butterfly wasn't with them. "I'll be back soon." she murmured to Gali, before heading back down to the conference room.

Having overheard Amaya and Gali talking about the butterfly, Vakama smiled.

Heading back to the conference room, Amaya kept an eye out for any sign of the butterfly. She then entered the room and began a careful search, looking everywhere, a while later Amaya turned to the only place she hadn't looked.  
The weaving shimmered in the lightstones as Amaya switched to her Miru, then flew up to examine it.  
"So here you are." Amaya gently chuckled, as she held her hand out for the butterfly to fly onto.  
While she waited for the butterfly to make a move, the weaving caught a breeze and brushed across her fingers.  
The butterfly then fluttered onto Amaya's hand, as she descended back to the floor, Amaya started feeling dizzy. She sat on a chair, leant against the table and closed her eyes, while she waited for the dizziness to pass.

Back on the platform, Vakama shifted to sit beside Gali and as she turned to him, he whispered, "I think Amaya may be a while." Gali nodded, "Should I go and join her?"  
"No, she will be alright." Vakama smiled, then Nixie saw the northern lights starting to appear over Po-metru.  
While everyone watched the lights strengthen in brightness and colour, Amaya rested her head on her arms as the dizziness grew stronger, and didn't notice the light that now surrounded her and the butterfly.  
Several minutes later, Amaya's dizziness eased, she sat up, opened her eyes, then gasped.  
Wanimua chirped as he fluttered down from the log seat, she was now lent against, and as Amaya looked around he went over to the cavern entrance.  
Amaya watched the butterfly fluttering over to Anuenue's sleeping form and land on her hand, its wings then slowly began changing colour.

xXx

In the darkened cavern, a pod cracked open and its occupant fell onto the floor. The Rahkshi who'd been watching curiously, recoiled, hissing in disgust, as the figure struggled to get up, Makuta's spirit moved over to it.

Eventually the figure managed to stand up and looked up at him.  
"This is what you will do." he ordered, the figure blinked, nodded and attempted to jump into flight mode, but crashed heavily back on to the floor.  
"You," Makuta growled gesturing at the assembled sniggering Rahkshi, "And you, escort her over there and keep an eye on what happens." then he glared at the figure when she hissed softly, as the two Rahkshi jumped into flight mode.  
"The pain will cease when you touch the protodermis block." Makuta lied, as the figure scrambled in to the Rahkshi's lap and held tight.

While that Rahkshi flew towards the tunnels, Makuta glanced at the second, "Whether she succeeds or not, don't bring that thing back."  
The Rahkshi nodded and sped off to catch up with the grey Rahkshi and its passenger. Sitting in the Rahkshi's lap, the figure looked at her mismatched hands as the pain swept through her in waves.  
_"What am I?"_ she thought confused, then looked up at the stars, as the Rahkshi towards Metru Nui, hissing to each other, ignoring her completely.

They reached the unused outlet pipes of Ta-metru as dawn broke and stopping to rest, the Rahkshi stood up, dropping the figure roughly to the floor. Turning their backs on her, they settled down in the darkest areas to sleep, while she stood up and rubbed her back before looking around. A ray of light had somehow been refracted down to where they were, wondering what it was, she moved over to look at it and cautiously held a finger up to the light.

As her finger touched the tiny patch of light, she smiled for the very first time.  
_"It's nice, bright and warm, why does he hate it?"_ she wondered, she then settled down as close as possible to the light patch and drifted off to sleep.

While the suns moved over Metru Nui, the patch of light slowly moved over the being's sleeping form.

xXx

_She opened her eyes and glanced around delighted and amazed at what she could see. Carefully standing up, she moved to try and gently touch one of the rainbow sparks that floated in the mist. Then she realised that she wasn't alone, peering at the sleeping figure, she felt that she should know the sleeper.  
Feeling drowsy, she sat beside the sleeping spirit of Turaga Anuenue and drifted back into sleep. As they both lay there, Mata Nui opened his eyes and smiled gently._

xXx

The Rahkshi were first to wake up, as they glared at the still sleeping figure, they quietly hissed at each other. _  
"Didn't think anything could look worse then a Toa."_ the grey one commented, as the olive one picked up some small pieces of protodermis and nodded.  
_"Just remember what I told you."_ it replied as it began throwing the protodermis at their unwanted passenger.  
She awoke with a cry of pain as the largest piece struck her right arm hard. The Rahkshi snickered as she stood up, rubbing the bruise, then after squabbling over who'd be carrying her this time, she was allowed to sit in the olive one's lap.  
On reaching the hatch that was used last time, the Rahkshi found it was welded firmly closed. Hissing annoyed, they retraced their path until they found one that opened fairly quietly and then flew over sleeping Ta-metru towards the protodermis block.

xXx

Wanimua returned with Keetongu, who nodded at Amaya, "Come outside." he commented as she looked up at him curiously, following Keetongu, Amaya glanced over at where Anuenue slept and smiled as the butterfly fluttered up, before landing back on Anuenue's hand.

Joining Keetongu outside, Amaya gasped quietly, "I've never see the northern lights so bright before!"  
They watched for a while, then Keetongu noticed that Amaya's mask had activated and she was changing colour in time with the lights.  
Several minutes later she blinked, turned and walked back into the cavern, then as Wanimua chirped curiously, she knelt beside Anuenue and clasped her sister's hand.  
Keetongu as he re-entered the cavern, watched intrigued as both Amaya and Anuenue were surrounded by a curtain of glowing colour, which grew brighter as he and Wanimua watched.

xXx

Aikane and Pouks sat near the Kikanalo as the stars began to appear, quietly talking with the chief.  
After a while, one of the Kikanalo rumbled and everyone looked towards the north as the northern lights began to appear.  
"Incredible." Pouks murmured, then Aikane stood up and walked towards the centre of the amphitheatre, the Kikanalo and Pouks looked at each other puzzled, then watched as Aikane stopped and looked towards the lights.  
For several minutes, nothing seemed to happen, then the northern lights moved over the amphitheatre and touched the ground where Aikane stood waiting.  
As the lights shimmered around her, Aikane nodded listening to a voice only she could here, then as the lights lifted, Aikane bowed deeply and returned to sit beside Pouks and the Kikanalo.

xXx

Watching the display from the observation platform, the Turaga, Toa and matoran murmured amazed by the depth and vibrancy of the northern lights.  
A while later, Gali sensed that Aikane, Amaya and Anuenue were quite near to each other, then Vakama glanced up at her, "Toa Gali, you will be needed in Ta-metru quite soon," When Gali looked curiously at him, Vakama added, "Someone will need your empathy and compassion soon."  
By now everyone else was watching intrigued, as Gali nodded and switched to her Miru.  
When she'd headed towards Ta-metru, the Turaga quietly talked amongst themselves as everyone else went back to watching the lights and Hahli made some notes about what was occurring.

Landing in Ta-metru, Gali headed to Tahu's and told him what Vakama had said, she'd just finished when they heard an agonized scream echoing through the metru.

Landing by the multicoloured protodermis, the olive Rahkshi shoved the figure towards it and snarled at her. She stood there for a few moments, looking enthralled, towards the northern lights.  
The Rahkshi hissed angrily, annoyed by the delay and shoved her again, she then walked over to the protodermis block.  
When she touched it with her right hand, the block cracked with an almost musical tone, and Makuta's hulking form then vanished. The Rahkshi Kaita were still firmly encased, which enraged the Rahkshi, who'd jumped into flight mode.

Stepping back, the figure suddenly screamed in agony, as pain greater then she'd ever known so far ripped through her.  
Collapsing to the ground, she was barely aware that the Rahkshi had gone, and that others were approaching. Gali and Tahu raced into the square and came to a halt by the now unconscious figure that lay by the broken protodermis.

"Mata Nui! What are you?" Tahu exclaimed stunned after he and Gali reached the figure, then as she knelt down to examine the unconscious being, he cautiously looked around using his Akaku.  
"It's all clear...for now." he commented, looking up at what was left of the protodermis block, Gali glanced up at him. "You should let the others know quickly." she murmured, they glanced around as Norik joined them. "Gali's right, you should hurry." he agreed, Tahu nodded, switched to his Kakama and sped towards the coliseum.  
Gali and Norik looked closely at the figure, it was taller than a Toa and a strange mixture of Rahkshi and Toa, which made it look lop-sided.  
The figure's face was also a combination of Rahkshi and what looked like, to Gali, Toa Anuenue's mask.  
As she writhed in pain, the figure's right hand opened revealing to Gali and Norik there was a rainbow spark embedded in the palm.

Opening her eyes, the figure shuddered in pain as she looked up at those watching her.  
"Please, stop the pain." she whimpered, the pair watching her glanced at each other worried, then the blue one looked towards where the sky was still lit by the northern lights.  
_"They are so pretty."_ the figure hissed quietly, wincing as the pain continued, "We'll have to move you, before we can help." Gali said, as the figure winced and hissed something.

"What's your name?" Gali asked gently as she and Norik carefully helped the figure to sit up.  
"I don't think I have one. He only called me 'her'." she whispered as Tahu returned with Onua, Pohatu and Takanuva, while the matoran her scream had awakened watched from the edge of the square.  
Norik told them what the being had said, while Gali helped her up and supported the figure as she shook from the pain coursing through her.  
"I've told Aikane, and she has given me directions to where she is, so I'll take our guest there."

"Are you sure that's safe. She's already freed Makuta!" Tahu commented concerned, Gali nodded in understanding, "I know brother, but Aikane's insisted we should go to them."

Tahu and the others nodded even as they exchanged worried glances.  
"Take care, we'll alert our brothers." Pohatu added, as they headed towards the other metru, Norik looked up at the figure, "You'll be alright." he reassure her.  
She attempted to smile, but winced instead. "I'm so sorry," she murmured, "But he told me the pain would stop if I touched the protodermis." tears of pain trickling down her face as Gali switched to her Miru.  
"Hold on." Gali commented as she and the figure took off towards Po-metru and Norik headed towards Ga-metru.

Flying towards the slowly fading northern lights, Gali realised dawn was approaching, and wondered how the one she was carrying would cope with daylight.  
"They are so beautiful." The figure murmured awed watching the fading lights, as they drew closer to where Aikane and Pouks waited with the Kikanalo.

When they were nearly there, an unexpected surge of pain shot through Gali's passenger, causing her to cry out, lose her grip and plummet towards the ground.

As Gali dove after her, Aikane activated her Miru at her sister's shout and shot towards the falling figure, they caught her moments before she would have hit the ground.  
Landing carefully, closely watched by the Kikanalo, Aikane and Gali supported the figure until she'd regained her balance.  
"Sorry." she murmured, blushing, as they made their way to where Pouks and the Kikanalo were. After helping her to sit down, Aikane passed her a water container, as the figure carefully drank, Gali kept watch over her.  
As dawns light grew stronger, the chief softly rumbled at Pouks before the herd moved towards the plains.

The being watched quietly as the surrounding landscape grew clearer around them, and though the pain kept surging through her, smiled as the suns rose over Po-metru bathing them in light, then Aikane glanced around.  
"It's time to rejoin our sisters."

xXx

In Keetongu's cavern, Amaya blinked again, then glanced around puzzled as Keetongu stirred and sat up on his bed.  
"You've been there all night." He commented, as she stretched and rubbed some feeling back into her legs.  
Walking over to the log seat, Amaya then watched Anuenue, while Keetongu got them all something to eat.  
Several minutes later, Anuenue stirred, stretched and sat up, Wanimua chirped as he and the butterfly moved over to her, while she glanced around bemused.  
"How are you feeling?" Keetongu commented as he re-entered the cavern and Amaya moved back to her side.  
"Tranquil." Anuenue replied, smiling after Amaya hugged her, then helped her up.  
"Shall we sit outside?" Amaya asked while they walked over to Keetongu, he nodded and as everyone left the cavern, the butterfly kept shifting its wings colours much to Wanimua, Amaya and Anuenue's delight.

While they sat in the early morning suns light, Anuenue quietly thought about what Mata Nui had said about the strange spirit who'd rested beside her sleeping spirit the previous day.  
_"Amaya, we're bringing someone back with us. Is Anuenue awake?"_ she then heard Gali call to her, Amaya glanced at her sister, as she winked.  
_"Yes sister, I'm awake." _the Turaga of Colour replied, laughing as Gali exclaimed in surprise, _"We'll be with you soon, sister."_ Aikane replied.

As Amaya and Anuenue told Keetongu and Wanimua what had been said, the butterfly on the Toa's shoulder shifted its wings to an intriguing combination of one wing peacock blue and the other silver with rainbow sparks.  
"Wow, didn't know you could do that." Amaya murmured as it then landed on her sister's shoulder.  
They sat there eating while Amaya and Keetongu let Anuenue know what had happened after she and Gali had awoken to find her sleeping beside Aikane.

It was mid-morning when Wanimua suddenly looked to the north, then flew off in that direction, we heard voices not long after and Wanimua glided back into view, then landed close to Amaya and me.  
"Easy, we're nearly there." We clearly heard Pouks comment as everyone came into view.  
While Aikane and Gali helped the figure to sit beside Amaya and Anuenue, the butterfly fluttered around them before landing back on the rainbow hued Turaga's shoulder.  
When the butterfly perched back on Anuenue, the being quietly hissed curiously and she realised she understood what she'd asked.  
"It's a butterfly." Anuenue replied, coaxing it onto her hand, as it sat there fanning its wings, the being cautiously held her hand out.  
The butterfly was just about to move onto her hand, when she cried out and hugged herself in a desperate attempt to fight the pain.

Aikane quickly joined them, as Amaya and Anuenue tried to comfort the being, then Keetongu joined them, while the figure slumped to the ground, shaking as the pain overwhelmed her.  
Carefully he lifted her up and the group re-entered the cavern, placing her on the blankets that had been meant for Amaya, Keetongu stepped to one side and stood with Pouks, Wanimua and Turaga Anuenue.  
As they watched Gali, Aikane and Amaya prepare to help her and when the healing was complete, Gali and Amaya settled near by to watch her, while Aikane joined the rest.  
"I'll go and let our brothers and the Turaga know how things are." she said after resting for several minutes, Gali smiled, "Alright, we'll look after," she paused and glanced down at the sleeping figure.  
"Someone who is in need of a name." Anuenue commented gently as she joined Gali, everyone agreed as Keetongu and Pouks headed outside with Aikane.

Flying towards the coliseum, Aikane thought about some of what Mata Nui had revealed to her, then she called to Anuenue.  
_"Father told me last night that you will reveal to our guest her name."  
"I'll tell her when she awakes, sister."_ Anuenue replied quietly, as Aikane reached the coliseum and landed in the arena.  
On entering the tower, she was met by Kopaka and Lewa who walked with her to the conference room.

It was just after midday when Aikane finished telling the Turaga and her brothers what had taken place after Gali and the being had arrived  
Sitting one one of the couches, Aikane listened as the Turaga discussed what she'd told everyone, then Takanuva and Onua joined her, while Kopaka went to Ga-metru to tell Gaaki and Norik.

xXx

Not long after Aikane left and Keetongu and Pouks had rejoined those remaining, their guest stirred and slowly awoke.  
Sitting up she glanced around at Gali, Amaya and Anuenue, then smiled as tears of gratitude shone in her eyes, "There's no pain any more." she murmured delightedly Handing her some fruit, Amaya smiled as Gali gently hugged their guest who tensed slightly unsure, then tentatively hugged Gali back.  
While their guest ate, Wanimua came over and chirped, then perched on the log seat beside Pouks.  
When she'd finished, the butterfly fluttered from Anuenue's shoulder and landed on her hand.  
Carefully our guest lifted her hand up and watched enthralled as the butterfly started shifting its wing colours.  
"Ooooh, that was incredible!" she murmured, when the butterfly finished, then she glanced at the rainbow hued Turaga.  
"Turaga, who is the brilliant white being? He told me I was to stay with you, just before I woke up." As Gali, Amaya and Pouks looked surprised, Anuenue smiled and squeezed her hand.  
"He is the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Aikane told me that he said I would reveal your name." Then she blinked at Anuenue in shock, while Keetongu gave her a hand up.

"Am I worth one, after what I did?" she quietly hissed to Anuenue, as they left the cavern, the rainbow hued Turaga glanced up at her blue/silver form, then smiled, "Yes, you are." Anuenue firmly replied, taking her hand and gently touching the rainbow spark, which had grown brighter.

When they'd thanked Keetongu and Pouks, who'd asked Anuenue to let Norik know he'd be heading to Ga-metru, Amaya and Gali switched to their Miru, then Keetongu helped Anuenue onto Amaya's back while she and Gali linked arms with their companion.

On the way to the coliseum, she was looking around fascinated at the unfolding landscape.  
"That was a much nicer way to fly!" she exclaimed as they landed in the kolhii arena.  
Approaching the tower, they were met by Nixie, Hahli and Matoro, who looked up at their companion curiously, she glanced at Anuenue, unsure what to do, then tentatively smiled when she gently squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly.

"Everyone is waiting in the conference room." Hahli said as they entered the tower, then she glanced at Anuenue, "You missed the most amazing display of northern lights."  
"Hope you made plenty of notes then." the rainbow hued Turaga chuckled, while Gali introduced their guest to the rest of the Turaga, Toa and Rahaga, Hahli grinned, "Nixie's helping me to set the description out accurately."  
"Did Pouks say when he'd be joining us?" Iruini asked as Anuenue chatted with Nixie about the northern lights, "He said he'd be heading for Ga-metru, I think he's taking the butterfly back." she replied, as Lewa suddenly turned chestnut brown. "Amaya, please turn-change Lewa back." Matau chuckled as everyone laughed.

Their guest shyly moved closer to Amaya after she'd changed Lewa's colour back, "Could you change my colour? she quietly asked when the Toa of Colour grinned at her brother's expression."I could, but I think you look amazing." Amaya gently replied, hugging her.

While everyone settled around the table, their guest curiously glanced around the room, Nuju lent over to say something to her.  
"I'm feeling much better, thank you Turaga." she replied quietly, just as Matoro was about to translate, then she looked around puzzled at everyone, as Onua, Lewa and Matau began chuckling, while Nuju blinked in surprise, "It's alright," Matoro explained, "Apart from me, no-one has ever translated what Turaga Nuju said that quickly." she blushed as Amaya and Gali reassuringly hugged her.  
"There is nothing for you to be embarrassed about." Dume remarked smiling.  
Then we talked about what had taken place in Ta-metru and what Mata Nui had told Aikane, our guest and me.  
It was late afternoon when we'd finished and the Toa had decided to inform the rest of the matoran. The rest of the Turaga and Rahaga decided to go with them, by now our guest was watching the weaving as it fluttered in the breeze.

Several minutes later Anuenue gently tapped her arm, until she realised we were waiting for her, "We're going to Ga-metru."  
"I-it sounds nice." she replied as they left the conference room, Hahli and Nixie grinned.  
"You'll have to wait and see." Hahli replied as everyone headed towards the hallway and out to the arena.  
The crystal orb glowed in the afternoon/evening light and Anuenue moved to tap their guest's arm again as it seemed that she would have stood there all night gazing at it.

On seeing how entranced she was, Gali and Aikane linked arms with her and slowly walked with her until she'd come out of the trance.  
While they helped her, Vakama and Whenua joined Anuenue, "While you slept, we got a message from the Onu-metru archives.  
"Ahonui who's been helping Taipu, accidentally stumbled against an old statue and damaged it. While he and Taipu collected the pieces, they found a strange tablet." Whenua told her as they reached the chute station.

"So I'm going over to Onu-metru to translate it." Nokama added as they entered the chute, in the order of which metru was nearest to which direction the protodermis flowed.

When they reached Ga-metru main chute station, dusk had fallen and they were met by Gaaki and Norik outside the station.  
Walking towards Gali's and Aikane's, the group paused in the park, as all the Ga-matoran had assembled to meet our guest, looking around at them, she blushed.  
"I'm sorry for what happened and will do what ever I can to help." she murmured, then they introduced themselves to her.  
Anuenue was suddenly struck by something she'd just said and quietly thought about it as the matoran headed back to their homes.  
Entering Gali's and Aikane's, their guest was glancing around as they went and sat in the room they'd used when Anuenue'd first arrived in Ga-metru.  
They chatted quietly while they ate, then Gaaki and Norik went to Nokama's to rest, while Hahli went with Nixie. A while later, the Toa, Turaga and their guest settled to rest, and all were soon deeply asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_The being opened her eyes as she felt someone lifting her up, and looked around as she was carried a short distance.  
"Where is this place?" she whispered awed, as she was placed on a cushion of mist, the Great Spirit smiled.  
"Where it has to be." he replied enigmatically, as he gently turned her right hand palm up, she watched curiously as Mata Nui looked carefully at the rainbow spark.  
Several minutes passed, then he touched the spark, and its light grew so intense that she had to cover her eyes.  
When the glow faded, Mata Nui had disappeared, but she then heard him whispering.  
As she tried to make out what He was saying, she found she was now growing so sleepy that her eyes wouldn't stay open, laying back in the mist, she then drifted into a dreamless sleep._

xXx

As Anuenue drifted off to sleep, the phrase our guest had used, "What ever I can do to help." ran through her drowsy mind again.

xXx

She_ became aware that she was moving and opened her eyes to find her spirit had left Gali and Aikane's and was moving in the direction of the Great Temple.  
Entering the Temple, Anuenue blinked and found she was now approaching the room under the Temple where the prophecies were stored.  
Then as her spirit entered the room, the prophecies glowed as she moved towards the centre of the room.  
Anuenue's spirit stopped and she glanced around, then saw a tiny line of writing carved between two prophecies start to glow.  
Moving closer for a better look, she realised that it was in English not matoran script.  
As she read what was written, Anuenue began to feel dizzy as the prophecies seemed to start spinning around her, then as she closed her eyes, a feeling of security surrounded her._

xXx

Dawn was approaching when Aikane woke up, she lay there and watched the butterflies as they awoke and flexed their wings.  
Then the green flecked, yellow one fluttered over, landed on Anuenue's shoulder and looked up at Aikane.  
"The flock like her, don't they?" she whispered, in response, the butterfly shifted its wings to blue/silver with rainbow sparks.  
Carefully Aikane eased herself off the bed and as the butterfly fluttered onto her shoulder, she called to Gali and Amaya to see if either were awake.  
_"Morning sister, are the butterflies looking for their breakfast?"_ Amaya asked, as Aikane quietly left her room with the butterflies following her.  
_"Yes, I think they are."_ She replied, then Gali's door opened and Amaya quietly joined her, they left Gali and Aikane's and headed to where Amaya had lived when she was matoran.

Roughly fifteen minutes after they'd left, Gali joined them and not long after that, their guest and Anuenue slowly awoke. As they looked at each other, she smiled, _"Morning sister."_ she gently hissed, still half asleep.  
"Morning, did you sleep well?" Anuenue asked as she moved to sit beside her, she nodded and told Anuenue about her dream.  
they then glanced curiously at her right hand, the spark shining brightly, then Anuenue felt her palm start to tingle.  
"Hold your hand up." she suddenly asked her, surprise the being did, then watched as the rainbow hued Turaga placed her symbol marked hand against hers.

A rainbow glow started between their hands and moved to surround them for several minutes, they looked at each other, then Anuenue smiled as the glow faded, "I think we'll know your name before the day has finished." The being smiled in delight and hugged Anuenue, who then called to Aikane to find out where she, Amaya and Gali were and they went to join them.

They met up with Aikane, Amaya, Gali and Kai near the park and watched the butterflies having breakfast, then Pouks and Wanimua joined them.  
The sea-green/apricot butterfly fluttered from his shoulder, flew around everyone, then joined the flock.  
Their guest still had a piece of fruit in her hand and was quietly chatting with Amaya, when she felt it being tugged from her fingers, glancing down, she giggled as Wanimua pecked at the fruit again.  
By the time everyone'd finished eating, Gaaki and Norik had joined them and were deep in conversation with Pouks.  
Around mid morning, Pelagia, whose turn it was to help at the chute station, brought a message to Gali.  
"Nokama wants us to join her at the archives." Gali told her friends as she finished reading it.

While heading towards the chute station, their guest asked the Turaga of Colour if she could have a quiet word, so after letting Aikane know they'd catch up with them, they moved to sit on a bench.

"I think something happened when Mata Nui touched my hand." she said as they watched the others move out of sight.  
Anuenue glanced up at her as she watched some clouds drift over, then she glanced at the rainbow hued Turaga.  
"Something feels different, but I'm not sure what." she looked puzzled and as Anuenue stood up she reassured her, "Don't worry, when the time is right you'll understand."  
They then hurried to join Gali at the chute station. Travelling through the chute, after passing over Ta-metru, Anuenue got my first proper glimpse of Le-metru.  
It was so active, vibrant and lively, so they paused at the main Le-metru station for a while, catching up with Aikane and the others.  
Lewa and Matau were there chatting with Kongu, who looked up at their guest amazed.  
"Wow, you're tall-big!" he exclaimed as she glanced around intrigued.

Once she'd finished giggling, the group re-entered the chute and headed for Ko-metru.  
"What do you think of fast-active Le-metru?" Matau asked Anuenue as they left it behind and approached Ko-metru.  
"It looks amazing! I'm hoping I'll get a chance to have a better look around." she chuckled as she spotted Kopaka, Nuju and Matoro waiting to join the group.  
As they headed for Onu-metru, both their guest and Anuenue watched as Ko-metru passed beneath them, while Anuenue began to sense that something was going to happen in Onu-metru.  
_"Any idea what?"_ Aikane glanced over at her rainbow hued sister as they reached the main Onu-metru station, Anuenue glanced up at her.  
_"None at all, sister."_ she chuckled quietly, Nuparu met them. As the group left the station and headed towards the archives, on the way Anuenue sensed Gali was speaking to Aikane, whom grinned and nodded.  
Amaya was quietly chatting with their guest and Anuenue strolled beside Nuju, Matoro and Matau.

On reaching the archives, Onua and Whenua met the group outside.  
"Nokama has nearly finished translating the tablet and we have a surprise for you, sister." Whenua smiled as he nodded at Nuparu who took Anuenue's hand.  
"Close your eyes and no peeking." he chuckled, before carefully leading his rainbow hued sister into the archives.

After a few minutes, Anuenue heard their guest exclaim in amazement as she was gently brought to a standstill, curiously she opened her eyes, "Wotzit?...Oh wow!"

They were standing looking at a statue, Anuenue blinked stunned, then started blushing, the carving was of Wotzit and her human form. He was standing beside Sherrie and she held the seaweed Frisbee  
Startled by her reaction, their guest knelt beside the rainbow hued Turaga and hissed her concern, _"Who is that? Are you alright sister?"_  
Anuenue giggled and reassuringly hugged her., "That is me, when I first came here." she moved closer to the statue, as the being stood up and glanced puzzled at Aikane.  
"It's a long story." Aikane explained,  
"Really long if Lewa tells it!" Takanuva chuckled as Taipu came to let everyone know that Nokama had finished.

As they followed Taipu, Anuenue paused, still blushing, glanced back at the statue, silently chuckled then activated her mask.  
Unnoticed by the others, a cloud of colour surrounded the statue, then faded into it.  
As the cloud faded away, the statue was now coloured, then Anuenue realised Amaya had seen what she'd done.  
"Don't let the others know, I want it to be a surprise for them." she asked as they then caught up with them.  
"Of course sis, is it permanent?"

"Yes." Anuenue smiled at her sister, eyes dancing with merriment, as they entered the room where Nokama and Ahonui waited for them, hurriedly taking the last two seats around the table, where she'd been working.

For some reason Anuenue's thoughts drifted back to her dream and as Nokama began to tell everyone what she'd translated, she found herself sinking into a trance as what she'd read in her dream floated through her mind.

Nokama smiled as everyone joined her and Ahonui, who sat beside their guest, she glanced at him curiously when he didn't react to her appearance  
"I used to look different once." Ahonui started to explain, then as Nokama coughed politely, he whispered, "I'll tell you later."  
"It was quite a difficult translation, I just finished a short time ago." she paused and had a drink, then continued.  
"The tablet reads 'Shadow and song will restore the bridge'." as Nokama finished speaking everyone started wondering what it could mean, then turned to watch Anuenue who slowly rose from where she sat and moved to sat beside their guest.  
"Sister, are you alright?" she asked puzzled as Anuenue turned to look at her, then Anuenue placed her hands on their guest's arm.  
As she leaned forward curious, Anuenue then gently touched her face and softly whispered something to her.

Startled the being gently hugged Anuenue, who blinked as she then came out of the trance.

Aikane came and stood beside Ahonui, as Anuenue gazed up at their guest, who glanced at the others, then murmured to Anuenue. "When you whispered to me, your eyes turned blue."  
"What did I say?" Anuenue asked quietly after looking around at everyone and reassuring them she was alright.  
She then glanced at Aikane, who nodded and asked if they could have a few moments.  
"Of course sister." Tahu smiled as they stood up and moved towards the door, when they'd left the room Aikane sat beside Anuenue.  
"It was Mata Nui who spoke to you just then, that's why Anuenue's eyes changed colour." she quietly explained, our guest blinked amazed, then blushed.  
"He said my name." she whispered as Anuenue smiled then hugged her, "My name is Kokua." as she told us, Kokua's eyes suddenly glowed and changed from red and dark aqua to leaf green.

As Kokua glanced at Anuenue, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in her staff and realised her eyes had changed.  
"Ohhh," she exclaimed stunned, "Do you think this is the difference I sensed when I awoke?"  
"It's possible." Aikane replied as they went to rejoin the others, they found them looking at the statue of Sherrie and Wotzit, Amaya grinned as they reached them.  
"Nice colour." she commented, smiling at Kokua, as everyone waited to find out what they'd talked about.  
"Our guest's name has been revealed." Anuenue said happily, as Kokua blushed, glancing at everyone.  
"Are you going to let us know, or do we have to think-guess?" Lewa gently asked curiously after a few minutes passed.  
"Sorry I'm still getting used to having one. I'm Kokua." she then blushed deeply.  
"Nice." Kopaka smiled, while everyone nodded and quietly stood around her chatting, Anuenue moved closer to the statue and started stroking the carving of Wotzit.

A while later Anuenue was joined by Kokua, Aikane, Gali, Amaya, Nuju and Ahonui.  
"We're heading for the coliseum." Gali said as they then headed out the archives, on the way Nuju showed Kokua and Anuenue some small carvings, amongst which sat the cross stitch which Sherrie'd given to Aikane.  
"Whenua insisted on it going there." Aikane explained as they continued through the archives. Anuenue giggled quietly as she walked beside Kokua and began to tell her about her adventures on Mata and Metru Nui.

It was midday when we'd reached the coliseum and Anuenue had only just finished telling Kokua about the first time Wotzit and she had appeared.  
She glanced at Aikane stunned, then whistled softly, Nuju chuckled and said something that made Kokua glance at Ahonui curiously.  
"I can't wait to hear the rest." she grinned as they went through the entrance hall and entered the arena.

The rest of the Toa, Turaga, Matoro and Hahli were waiting for us, on our way over to them, Kokua glanced at the crystal orb.  
"Aikane, Gali, sister, for some reason I feel drawn to the crystal orb." she murmured softly, as she paused to let Amaya, Nuju and Ahonui go ahead, "We'd better let the other Turaga know." Gali said while they continued over to the others.

On reaching the tower Kokua asked if Anuenue'd tell her about her second adventure.  
After a quick chat with the other Turaga, Kokua and Anuenue wandered over to the arena seats and got comfy, while everyone went into the tower.  
As the suns moved overhead, Anuenue began to relate to Kokua how Wotzit and she had returned to Metru Nui and what had occurred.

By mid afternoon, the others had finished talking about what the tablet could mean and Kokua's attraction to the crystal orb and joined them as she finished the second adventure.

Kokua glanced at Ahonui in amazement, "T-that's incredible." she exclaimed as they headed out of the coliseum.  
"But when did you change sister?" Kokua asked after chatting with Ahonui.  
"The last time I was summoned by the Great Spirit, it happened then. I'll tell you tomorrow, as it's the longest story of all."  
Kokua grinned delighted. "I can't wait."  
Then she moved to walk beside Ahonui, chatting some more.  
Dume smiled watching them, then he glanced at me, "There's a firm friendship growing there." Anuenue glanced back at them, then nodded smiling, "You're right."  
The group arrived at the chute station and Lewa said he'd show Kokua and Anuenue around Le-metru tomorrow.  
"Better make the tour the following day." Takanuva commented, "Oh right, tale-story telling for Kokua." Lewa grinned, I chuckled, then as they entered the chute, Anuenue used her mask to temporarily change from silver to green, surprising Lewa and Matau.

Gali, Nokama and Hahli were laughing so much they nearly missed the Ga-metru station and were still chuckling when they left the station. As the greens faded back to silver, Kokua lifted me up, then softly hissed, _"Amaya said my colours looked amazing, but I don't feel comfortable looking different."_ Anuenue hugged her reassuringly, "If you like I'll temporarily change your colour when we go to Le-metru." Kokua smiled, as they reached the park.  
"That would be nice." she replied setting the Turaga of Colour back down, Aikane, Gali, Nokama and Amaya nodded as they rejoined them.

The butterfly flock moved from where they'd been basking, to flutter around everyone, before perching on them.  
"Looks like Kokua has another friend, sisters." Anuenue commented as the sea-green/apricot butterfly landed on Kokua and immediately turned blue/silver, then the rest of the butterflies went to roost as dusk approached.

xXx

In Ta-metru, Dume, Vakama, Tahu and Takanuva watched as several matoran cautiously finished clearing away the broken rainbow protodermis, then Aodhan and Kapura roped off the remainder of the block.  
Jaller and Ahonui then brought a small lump of it over to where the Toa and Turaga stood, after they'd examined it, Vakama nodded and thanked them.  
"Takanuva, please take this to the coliseum and place it beside the crystal orb." Dume asked, while Jaller and Ahonui headed off to rest with the other matoran, as night had fallen while they'd been working.  
Takanuva nodded, carefully took the lump of protodermis and headed to the chute station, while Dume, Vakama and Tahu headed over to their homes.  
Before Tahu could ask about the lump Takanuva was taking to the coliseum Vakama looked at him, "We will go to the coliseum tomorrow."

Tahu nodded, "Should I let the other Toa and Turaga know?" he asked curiously, "No, it's alright." Dume replied with a smile.

xXx

Finding the chute station closed for the night, Takanuva switched to his Miru and flew to the coliseum, when he landed outside the coliseum, he walked through the entrance hall to the kolhii arena.  
Climbing the stairs to the sculpture and crystal orb, Takanuva took out the protodermis lump.  
He was just about to place it by the sculpture when the orb suddenly glowed brighter, surrounding the sculpture, protodermis lump and Takanuva in light.  
After several minutes, the light faded and Takanuva realised that the protodermis lump was now a sphere.  
Amazed Takanuva examined it, before he gently placed it beside the sculpture, then he headed back to Ta-metru to let Dume, Vakama and Tahu know what had taken place.

_The being opened her eyes as she felt someone lifting her up, and looked around as she was carried a short distance.  
"Where is this place?" she whispered awed, as she was placed on a cushion of mist, the Great Spirit smiled.  
"Where it has to be." he replied enigmatically, as he gently turned her right hand palm up, she watched curiously as Mata Nui looked carefully at the rainbow spark.  
Several minutes passed, then he touched the spark, and its light grew so intense that she had to cover her eyes.  
When the glow faded, Mata Nui had disappeared, but she then heard him whispering.  
As she tried to make out what He was saying, she found she was now growing so sleepy that her eyes wouldn't stay open, laying back in the mist, she then drifted into a dreamless sleep._

xXx

As Anuenue drifted off to sleep, the phrase our guest had used, "What ever I can do to help." ran through her drowsy mind again.

xXx

She_ became aware that she was moving and opened her eyes to find her spirit had left Gali and Aikane's and was moving in the direction of the Great Temple.  
Entering the Temple, Anuenue blinked and found she was now approaching the room under the Temple where the prophecies were stored.  
Then as her spirit entered the room, the prophecies glowed as she moved towards the centre of the room.  
Anuenue's spirit stopped and she glanced around, then saw a tiny line of writing carved between two prophecies start to glow.  
Moving closer for a better look, she realised that it was in English not matoran script.  
As she read what was written, Anuenue began to feel dizzy as the prophecies seemed to start spinning around her, then as she closed her eyes, a feeling of security surrounded her._

xXx

Dawn was approaching when Aikane woke up, she lay there and watched the butterflies as they awoke and flexed their wings.  
Then the green flecked, yellow one fluttered over, landed on Anuenue's shoulder and looked up at Aikane.  
"The flock like her, don't they?" she whispered, in response, the butterfly shifted its wings to blue/silver with rainbow sparks.  
Carefully Aikane eased herself off the bed and as the butterfly fluttered onto her shoulder, she called to Gali and Amaya to see if either were awake.  
_"Morning sister, are the butterflies looking for their breakfast?"_ Amaya asked, as Aikane quietly left her room with the butterflies following her.  
_"Yes, I think they are."_ She replied, then Gali's door opened and Amaya quietly joined her, they left Gali and Aikane's and headed to where Amaya had lived when she was matoran.

Roughly fifteen minutes after they'd left, Gali joined them and not long after that, their guest and Anuenue slowly awoke. As they looked at each other, she smiled, _"Morning sister."_ she gently hissed, still half asleep.  
"Morning, did you sleep well?" Anuenue asked as she moved to sit beside her, she nodded and told Anuenue about her dream.  
they then glanced curiously at her right hand, the spark shining brightly, then Anuenue felt her palm start to tingle.  
"Hold your hand up." she suddenly asked her, surprise the being did, then watched as the rainbow hued Turaga placed her symbol marked hand against hers.

A rainbow glow started between their hands and moved to surround them for several minutes, they looked at each other, then Anuenue smiled as the glow faded, "I think we'll know your name before the day has finished." The being smiled in delight and hugged Anuenue, who then called to Aikane to find out where she, Amaya and Gali were and they went to join them.

They met up with Aikane, Amaya, Gali and Kai near the park and watched the butterflies having breakfast, then Pouks and Wanimua joined them.  
The sea-green/apricot butterfly fluttered from his shoulder, flew around everyone, then joined the flock.  
Their guest still had a piece of fruit in her hand and was quietly chatting with Amaya, when she felt it being tugged from her fingers, glancing down, she giggled as Wanimua pecked at the fruit again.  
By the time everyone'd finished eating, Gaaki and Norik had joined them and were deep in conversation with Pouks.  
Around mid morning, Pelagia, whose turn it was to help at the chute station, brought a message to Gali.  
"Nokama wants us to join her at the archives." Gali told her friends as she finished reading it.

While heading towards the chute station, their guest asked the Turaga of Colour if she could have a quiet word, so after letting Aikane know they'd catch up with them, they moved to sit on a bench.

"I think something happened when Mata Nui touched my hand." she said as they watched the others move out of sight.  
Anuenue glanced up at her as she watched some clouds drift over, then she glanced at the rainbow hued Turaga.  
"Something feels different, but I'm not sure what." she looked puzzled and as Anuenue stood up she reassured her, "Don't worry, when the time is right you'll understand."  
They then hurried to join Gali at the chute station. Travelling through the chute, after passing over Ta-metru, Anuenue got my first proper glimpse of Le-metru.  
It was so active, vibrant and lively, so they paused at the main Le-metru station for a while, catching up with Aikane and the others.  
Lewa and Matau were there chatting with Kongu, who looked up at their guest amazed.  
"Wow, you're tall-big!" he exclaimed as she glanced around intrigued.

Once she'd finished giggling, the group re-entered the chute and headed for Ko-metru.  
"What do you think of fast-active Le-metru?" Matau asked Anuenue as they left it behind and approached Ko-metru.  
"It looks amazing! I'm hoping I'll get a chance to have a better look around." she chuckled as she spotted Kopaka, Nuju and Matoro waiting to join the group.  
As they headed for Onu-metru, both their guest and Anuenue watched as Ko-metru passed beneath them, while Anuenue began to sense that something was going to happen in Onu-metru.  
_"Any idea what?"_ Aikane glanced over at her rainbow hued sister as they reached the main Onu-metru station, Anuenue glanced up at her.  
_"None at all, sister."_ she chuckled quietly, Nuparu met them. As the group left the station and headed towards the archives, on the way Anuenue sensed Gali was speaking to Aikane, whom grinned and nodded.  
Amaya was quietly chatting with their guest and Anuenue strolled beside Nuju, Matoro and Matau.


	8. Chapter 8

On reaching the archives, Onua and Whenua met the group outside.  
"Nokama has nearly finished translating the tablet and we have a surprise for you, sister." Whenua smiled as he nodded at Nuparu who took Anuenue's hand.  
"Close your eyes and no peeking." he chuckled, before carefully leading his rainbow hued sister into the archives.

After a few minutes, Anuenue heard their guest exclaim in amazement as she was gently brought to a standstill, curiously she opened her eyes, "Wotzit?...Oh wow!"

They were standing looking at a statue, Anuenue blinked stunned, then started blushing, the carving was of Wotzit and her human form. He was standing beside Sherrie and she held the seaweed Frisbee  
Startled by her reaction, their guest knelt beside the rainbow hued Turaga and hissed her concern, _"Who is that? Are you alright sister?"_  
Anuenue giggled and reassuringly hugged her., "That is me, when I first came here." she moved closer to the statue, as the being stood up and glanced puzzled at Aikane.  
"It's a long story." Aikane explained,  
"Really long if Lewa tells it!" Takanuva chuckled as Taipu came to let everyone know that Nokama had finished.

As they followed Taipu, Anuenue paused, still blushing, glanced back at the statue, silently chuckled then activated her mask.  
Unnoticed by the others, a cloud of colour surrounded the statue, then faded into it.  
As the cloud faded away, the statue was now coloured, then Anuenue realised Amaya had seen what she'd done.  
"Don't let the others know, I want it to be a surprise for them." she asked as they then caught up with them.  
"Of course sis, is it permanent?"

"Yes." Anuenue smiled at her sister, eyes dancing with merriment, as they entered the room where Nokama and Ahonui waited for them, hurriedly taking the last two seats around the table, where she'd been working.

For some reason Anuenue's thoughts drifted back to her dream and as Nokama began to tell everyone what she'd translated, she found herself sinking into a trance as what she'd read in her dream floated through her mind.

Nokama smiled as everyone joined her and Ahonui, who sat beside their guest, she glanced at him curiously when he didn't react to her appearance  
"I used to look different once." Ahonui started to explain, then as Nokama coughed politely, he whispered, "I'll tell you later."  
"It was quite a difficult translation, I just finished a short time ago." she paused and had a drink, then continued.  
"The tablet reads 'Shadow and song will restore the bridge'." as Nokama finished speaking everyone started wondering what it could mean, then turned to watch Anuenue who slowly rose from where she sat and moved to sat beside their guest.  
"Sister, are you alright?" she asked puzzled as Anuenue turned to look at her, then Anuenue placed her hands on their guest's arm.  
As she leaned forward curious, Anuenue then gently touched her face and softly whispered something to her.

Startled the being gently hugged Anuenue, who blinked as she then came out of the trance.

Aikane came and stood beside Ahonui, as Anuenue gazed up at their guest, who glanced at the others, then murmured to Anuenue. "When you whispered to me, your eyes turned blue."  
"What did I say?" Anuenue asked quietly after looking around at everyone and reassuring them she was alright.  
She then glanced at Aikane, who nodded and asked if they could have a few moments.  
"Of course sister." Tahu smiled as they stood up and moved towards the door, when they'd left the room Aikane sat beside Anuenue.  
"It was Mata Nui who spoke to you just then, that's why Anuenue's eyes changed colour." she quietly explained, our guest blinked amazed, then blushed.  
"He said my name." she whispered as Anuenue smiled then hugged her, "My name is Kokua." as she told us, Kokua's eyes suddenly glowed and changed from red and dark aqua to leaf green.

As Kokua glanced at Anuenue, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in her staff and realised her eyes had changed.  
"Ohhh," she exclaimed stunned, "Do you think this is the difference I sensed when I awoke?"  
"It's possible." Aikane replied as they went to rejoin the others, they found them looking at the statue of Sherrie and Wotzit, Amaya grinned as they reached them.  
"Nice colour." she commented, smiling at Kokua, as everyone waited to find out what they'd talked about.  
"Our guest's name has been revealed." Anuenue said happily, as Kokua blushed, glancing at everyone.  
"Are you going to let us know, or do we have to think-guess?" Lewa gently asked curiously after a few minutes passed.  
"Sorry I'm still getting used to having one. I'm Kokua." she then blushed deeply.  
"Nice." Kopaka smiled, while everyone nodded and quietly stood around her chatting, Anuenue moved closer to the statue and started stroking the carving of Wotzit.

A while later Anuenue was joined by Kokua, Aikane, Gali, Amaya, Nuju and Ahonui.  
"We're heading for the coliseum." Gali said as they then headed out the archives, on the way Nuju showed Kokua and Anuenue some small carvings, amongst which sat the cross stitch which Sherrie'd given to Aikane.  
"Whenua insisted on it going there." Aikane explained as they continued through the archives. Anuenue giggled quietly as she walked beside Kokua and began to tell her about her adventures on Mata and Metru Nui.

It was midday when we'd reached the coliseum and Anuenue had only just finished telling Kokua about the first time Wotzit and she had appeared.  
She glanced at Aikane stunned, then whistled softly, Nuju chuckled and said something that made Kokua glance at Ahonui curiously.  
"I can't wait to hear the rest." she grinned as they went through the entrance hall and entered the arena.

The rest of the Toa, Turaga, Matoro and Hahli were waiting for us, on our way over to them, Kokua glanced at the crystal orb.  
"Aikane, Gali, sister, for some reason I feel drawn to the crystal orb." she murmured softly, as she paused to let Amaya, Nuju and Ahonui go ahead, "We'd better let the other Turaga know." Gali said while they continued over to the others.

On reaching the tower Kokua asked if Anuenue'd tell her about her second adventure.  
After a quick chat with the other Turaga, Kokua and Anuenue wandered over to the arena seats and got comfy, while everyone went into the tower.  
As the suns moved overhead, Anuenue began to relate to Kokua how Wotzit and she had returned to Metru Nui and what had occurred.

By mid afternoon, the others had finished talking about what the tablet could mean and Kokua's attraction to the crystal orb and joined them as she finished the second adventure.

Kokua glanced at Ahonui in amazement, "T-that's incredible." she exclaimed as they headed out of the coliseum.  
"But when did you change sister?" Kokua asked after chatting with Ahonui.  
"The last time I was summoned by the Great Spirit, it happened then. I'll tell you tomorrow, as it's the longest story of all."  
Kokua grinned delighted. "I can't wait."  
Then she moved to walk beside Ahonui, chatting some more.  
Dume smiled watching them, then he glanced at me, "There's a firm friendship growing there." Anuenue glanced back at them, then nodded smiling, "You're right."  
The group arrived at the chute station and Lewa said he'd show Kokua and Anuenue around Le-metru tomorrow.  
"Better make the tour the following day." Takanuva commented, "Oh right, tale-story telling for Kokua." Lewa grinned, I chuckled, then as they entered the chute, Anuenue used her mask to temporarily change from silver to green, surprising Lewa and Matau.

Gali, Nokama and Hahli were laughing so much they nearly missed the Ga-metru station and were still chuckling when they left the station. As the greens faded back to silver, Kokua lifted me up, then softly hissed, _"Amaya said my colours looked amazing, but I don't feel comfortable looking different."_ Anuenue hugged her reassuringly, "If you like I'll temporarily change your colour when we go to Le-metru." Kokua smiled, as they reached the park.  
"That would be nice." she replied setting the Turaga of Colour back down, Aikane, Gali, Nokama and Amaya nodded as they rejoined them.

The butterfly flock moved from where they'd been basking, to flutter around everyone, before perching on them.  
"Looks like Kokua has another friend, sisters." Anuenue commented as the sea-green/apricot butterfly landed on Kokua and immediately turned blue/silver, then the rest of the butterflies went to roost as dusk approached.

xXx

In Ta-metru, Dume, Vakama, Tahu and Takanuva watched as several matoran cautiously finished clearing away the broken rainbow protodermis, then Aodhan and Kapura roped off the remainder of the block.  
Jaller and Ahonui then brought a small lump of it over to where the Toa and Turaga stood, after they'd examined it, Vakama nodded and thanked them.  
"Takanuva, please take this to the coliseum and place it beside the crystal orb." Dume asked, while Jaller and Ahonui headed off to rest with the other matoran, as night had fallen while they'd been working.  
Takanuva nodded, carefully took the lump of protodermis and headed to the chute station, while Dume, Vakama and Tahu headed over to their homes.  
Before Tahu could ask about the lump Takanuva was taking to the coliseum Vakama looked at him, "We will go to the coliseum tomorrow."

Tahu nodded, "Should I let the other Toa and Turaga know?" he asked curiously, "No, it's alright." Dume replied with a smile.

xXx

Finding the chute station closed for the night, Takanuva switched to his Miru and flew to the coliseum, when he landed outside the coliseum, he walked through the entrance hall to the kolhii arena.  
Climbing the stairs to the sculpture and crystal orb, Takanuva took out the protodermis lump.  
He was just about to place it by the sculpture when the orb suddenly glowed brighter, surrounding the sculpture, protodermis lump and Takanuva in light.  
After several minutes, the light faded and Takanuva realised that the protodermis lump was now a sphere.  
Amazed Takanuva examined it, before he gently placed it beside the sculpture, then he headed back to Ta-metru to let Dume, Vakama and Tahu know what had taken place.

xXx

On reaching their homes, Nokama yawned, bid everyone good night, then she and Hahli went to her home.  
"Do you think the other butterflies are on the window ledges again?" Kokua asked as we had supper and talked some more about the days' events.  
"It's possible." Amaya giggled as the sea-green/apricot butterfly fluttered from Kokua's shoulder and began to dance in front of her eyes.  
Kokua found herself growing sleepy as the butterfly continued to flutter in front of her face, as she blinked drowsily she heard Mata Nui gently whisper _"Follow your friend."_

_"Sisters, look!"_ Amaya silently exclaimed, as Kokua stood up still watching the butterfly and completely entranced.  
They watched curiously as the butterfly slowly made its way out the room followed by Kokua.

The Toa and Turaga caught up with Kokua and the butterfly as they headed in the direction of the Great Temple, then followed close behind, making sure they didn't disturb Kokua.  
As they approached the causeway leading to the Great Temple, we were spotted by Nixie who joined us. While Gali and Aikane explained what they'd seen happen, Amaya and Anuenue followed Kokua and the butterfly towards the Great Temple.

On reaching the Temple, the butterfly flew inside and Kokua followed, Amaya glanced at Anuenue,"What now, sister?"  
The rainbow hued Turaga thought for a few seconds then suggested, "You wait for Gali and Aikane, I'll keep watch over Kokua."  
"Alright, let me know if anything happens." she replied, as Anuenue headed for the entrance, she glanced back and nodded.

_When Anuenue entered the Temple, the largest shard on her staff began to emit a gentle violet glow. She looked around, on reaching the bottom of the stairs to see where Kokua and the butterfly were. To her surprise the hidden door that led to the underside of the Temple had been opened._

xXx

Catching up with Amaya as she waited outside, Aikane and Gali were about to enter the Great Temple with her when Anuenue called to them.  
_"Sisters, it looks like Kokua and the butterfly have gone towards the underside of the Temple. I'm heading down to see."  
"We'll be with you shortly."_ Aikane replied, as they entered the Temple and made their way down the stairs.  
On reaching the main chamber of the Temple, they went over to the passage that led down towards the centre, at the far end of the passage they could just see a violet glow slowly moving towards the centre  
"That must be Anuenue's staff casting that glow." Gali commented as she picked up a lightstone and they made their way down the stairs.  
Amaya glanced around curiously as they walked through the passage, while she and Gali quietly talked about the carving, Aikane kept a watch out for Anuenue.

As Anuenue walked through the passage, she caught a glimmer of sea green/apricot light ahead of me, while following it, she glanced up at the carving of the Great Spirit on reaching it, bowed, then smiled thinking about what had happened last time she'd passed the carving.  
Anuenue had nearly reached the end of the passage when she sensed that she should wait for her sisters. A few minutes later Aikane joined her and they watched the sea green/apricot light shimmering throughout the room.  
When Gali and Amaya caught up with them, they became aware that the light was changing colour.  
While they watched the light change from sea green/apricot to brilliant white, Aikane's eyes turned blue and she smiled at her sisters before murmuring "Follow."  
Then she entered the room, Anuenue was next with Amaya and Gali close behind, on entering the room Aikane stopped and silently indicated that they should sit by the carving of Takanuva, herself, Amaya and Anuenue.

Gali and Amaya sat either side of Anuenue, while Aikane looked towards the light hidden form of Kokua.  
Anuenue kept catching glimpses of the butterfly fluttering around her, occasionally alighting, then taking off again.  
Then as they watched, Aikane walked over to where Kokua stood, still entranced, gently she took hold of Kokua's hand as the light moved to surround Aikane as well.  
_"Turaga."_ those watching heard Aikane softly call.  
As Anuenue stood up and walked over to them, she glanced back at Gali and Amaya, who watched intrigued, and nodded.  
The rainbow hued Turaga reached Kokua and Aikane, paused briefly then stepped into the beam of light, she smiled while the light around them grew even brighter.

Gali and Amaya shifted closer to each other, joined hands and waited.

While Anuenue stood looking up at Aikane and Kokua, the butterfly came and landed on her shoulder, then Aikane and Kokua knelt down, so that they were closer to her.

As Aikane and Anuenue glanced at each other, her eyes glowed even brighter, "Call the rainbow." she softly murmured.  
Placing her hands together, Anuenue glanced at Kokua as she opened her palms, Kokua was still watching the butterfly.  
It then flew from Anuenue's shoulder and landed on the miniature rainbow, a few minutes later it fluttered back towards Kokua.

As the butterfly moved, the rainbow flowed behind it like a tail, with one end still on the rainbow hued Turaga's hand.  
Then the butterfly shifted its wings to match the rainbow, which it slowly wrapped around Kokua.  
When the rainbow surrounded her, the butterfly then landed on Aikane's hand and sat there for a few moments before flying back to her shoulder, leaving the rainbow behind.  
Then Aikane's palm glowed, and white light with blue sparks began to flow from her hand through the rainbow.  
A sense of anticipation goose-bumped its way up the Turaga's spine, then she glanced at Aikane, her eyes glowed brighter still as Mata Nui winked at Anuenue.

Aikane/Mata Nui shifted closer to the surprised Turaga and placed her hand beside Anuenue's, while the white light and blue sparks flowed down the rainbow, stopping short of her palm.  
Then they watched as the glow around Kokua grew brighter for several minutes. When it began to fade, Anuenue glanced at Aikane/Mata Nui curiously, as she could sense that though he was borrowing Aikane's form, she was fully aware of what was happening.  
"Watch Kokua." They softly murmured, smiling, their voices blending harmoniously together as Anuenue gazed at them awed.  
Turning their attention back to Kokua, they watched as the rainbow slipped from Aikane's hand and slowly uncovered Kokua's form as it flowed back to Anuenue's hand.  
Then Aikane/Mata Nui stood up, while Kokua's eyes closed and she slept where she knelt.  
"She'll be alright." Aikane gently murmured as her eyes slowly turned back to aqua.

Gali and Amaya joined them as they looked closer at Kokua, they could see that the Rahkshi side of her had changed. It was now in proportion with her Toa side and she was now closer to Toa height.  
"She'll sleep until morning." Aikane smiled as she gave Anuenue a hug, before tapping fists with Gali and Amaya.  
"What now, sister?" Amaya asked, as they sat and talked for a few minutes.  
"We'll take turns carrying Kokua back to our home." Gali smiled, as they then went back to where Kokua slept, gently Gali and Amaya lifted her sleeping form, then began to make their way back through the passage.  
Aikane and Anuenue followed, then when they'd reached the Toa Suva, Gali and Aikane placed the door back, while Amaya and Anuenue waited with Kokua.  
As they reached them, and Gali switched to her Matatu, Aikane stifled a yawn while they began to climb the stairs.

When they left the Great Temple, they were met by Nokama, Gaaki and Takanuva, they realised Aikane and Anuenue were nearly asleep on their feet, so gave them a hand walking back to Nokama's' and Gali and Aikane's.  
It was the middle of the night when everyone reached their homes, and as Amaya, Gali and Takanuva helped Kokua and Aikane into Gali and Aikane's, Nokama and Gaaki helped Anuenue into hers.  
After she'd stumbled a few times, Nokama must have activated her Matatu, as Anuenue found herself floating along beside her and Gaaki.  
By now the tiredness was so overwhelming that Anuenue felt like she'd drunk one of Keetongu's sleeping draughts.  
Gaaki smiled as she placed a blanket over Anuenue, then settled near Nokama, they heard Anuenue murmur something as she slipped into slumber.

After placing Aikane and Kokua in Aikane's room, Gali, Amaya and Takanuva went to Gali's room, after Gali gave a brief explanation of what had taken place, Takanuva nodded, bid them good night and went to rest.

xXx

_Kokua stirred as her name was whispered, then opened her eyes to find that she was sitting in white mist.  
Glancing around curiously, she then saw words appearing out of the mist.  
Intrigued she stood up and walked over to read what had appeared._

_"Born in darkness.  
Pure of heart.  
Destined to walk in the light."_

_She read aloud, then blinked puzzled_  
_"It sounds familiar." Kokua murmured, then jumped startled as she was gently hugged, glancing up to see who it was, Kokua blushed as Mata Nui smiled at her._  
_"T-t-thank you for my name." Kokua stammered, blushing even more, the Great Spirit gently chuckled as he hugged her again, before making her sleep, then carefully lowered her back down on the mist._


	9. Chapter 9

Makuta stretched as he awoke, then looked around at the Rahkshi and shadow kraata.  
"Right, I've got a score to settle and your brothers to free." he growled, working the kinks out of his neck.  
The Rahkshi and kraata drew closer to listen as Makuta began to outline what he wanted the Rahkshi to do while he made his move.  
Picking up one of the shadow kraata, Makuta then told it of the special task it alone had, the kraata hissed excitedly as it was placed on the dark one's shoulder.  
Then all the Rahkshi but one drew even closer to him, while the remaining kraata watched.  
A sphere of shadow formed around the Rahkshi and Makuta, before vanishing with a sound akin to a sonic boom, which sent the other kraata slithering off in shock, while the remaining Rahkshi shuddered.

xXx

Vakama suddenly awoke, sat up and shivered, then blinked before placing his head in his hands.  
"Mata Nui!" He murmured, deeply worried by the vision that had awoken him, leaving his home, Vakama made his way to Tahu's.  
It didn't take long to rouse Tahu and Norik, and after Vakama had told them, Tahu went and awoke Jaller, gave him some instructions then watched as Jaller hurried off.  
Several minutes later, he returned with those who'd made up the Ta-koro guard, all were armed and listened intently as Tahu spoke to them.  
As they then headed to the square, Ahonui and Aodhan headed to the chute station to alert the rest of the Toa, Turaga and Rahaga, while Tahu, Norik and Vakama headed quickly for Ga-metru, flying over the rest of sleeping Ta-metru.

xXx

The shadow sphere dissolved as it appeared in the park in Ga-metru and the Rahkshi quietly flew towards Ta-metru to get their brothers.  
Makuta silently moved towards Nokama's home with the shadow kraata still on his shoulder.  
Glaring through the nearest window at the back of Nokama's, Makuta saw what he was after, and placed the shadow kraata on the ledge.  
It looked towards Nokama and began to glow a sickly colour as it used its ability to infect from a distance, then returned to sit on Makuta's shoulder.  
While the kraata did that, Makuta teleported Anuenue from where she slept into his arms, he then stared at Nokama until she awoke, sat up and looked blankly towards the window.  
After a few moments, she nodded silently, picked up her trident and slowly moved towards Gaaki's sleeping form.  
Makuta chuckled grimly and teleported to where he'd once hidden Turaga Dume.

Stirring in her sleep, as she sensed something was amiss, Gaaki suddenly awoke, catching up her staff in time to defend herself from Nokama's attack.  
The noise awoke Hahli who glanced curiously into Nokama's room.  
"Get the Toa, hurry!" Gaaki yelled, as Nokama attacked her again, Hahli shot off and returned several minutes later with Gali, Takanuva and Amaya.  
Takanuva and Amaya were able to restrain Nokama long enough for Gali to banish the infection the shadow kraata had cast over her.  
"What happened?" Nokama asked as she glanced around bewildered, when Gaaki suddenly exclaimed "Where's Anuenue?"  
Gali, Takanuva, Amaya, Nokama and Hahli looked round at where Anuenue had rested, her staff was still leaning beside the bed, just then they heard Vakama calling worriedly to Nokama as he and the others entered her home.

xXx

Re-appearing in the tunnels, Makuta placed Anuenue down as the shadow kraata slithered down his arm.  
"Watch her, and tell me if she wakes."  
The kraata hissed and watched Makuta vanish into the darkness, then turned its attention to the still sleeping Turaga.

A while later he returned and picked her and the kraata up again, moving through the tunnels, Makuta entered what had been the prison of the dark hunters.  
Placing her onto a slab, he'd moved into the middle of the cell that had once held Nuju, Whenua, Onewa and Turaga Lhikan, Makuta then stood glaring down at Turaga Anuenue.  
The shadow kraata looked up at Makuta and hissed curiously, he smiled maliciously.  
"Not yet, I want her to be awake this time!"

The shadow kraata slithered closer to where Anuenue slept and watched, while Makuta waited for the Rahkshi.

xXx

In Ta-metru, the matoran guarding the remains of the protodermis, readied themselves as they heard the Rahkshi drawing closer.  
Then an eerie silence fell as the Rahkshi landed and stalked into the square, they glared at the matoran and hissed amongst themselves.  
Two of them then stepped forwards, pulled their staffs out and activated them, overwhelming the matoran with beams of confusion and sleep.  
While the matoran either collapsed asleep, stood there looking around puzzled or wandered off, most of the Rahkshi managed to lift the remaining bits of protodermis block.  
Two more Rahkshi took their staffs out and as the dirty blue/silver one used its' power over gravity to lighten their burden, the dull blue/green one teleported all of them to where Makuta waited.

xXx

Picking up Anuenue's staff, Amaya glanced over to where Nokama sat, looking distressed, while she quietly talked with Vakama, Gaaki and Norik.  
_"Amaya, go and awake Aikane and Kokua please."_ Gali softly asked, as she and Takanuva joined Hahli, who glanced at them worried.  
Amaya nodded, placing Anuenue's staff with hers, then after hugging Nokama, headed to Gali and Aikane's.  
As Amaya entered their home, she silently called out to Aikane, gently rousing her, so that when she entered Aikane's room, Aikane was awake and waking Kokua up.  
Dawn was starting to lighten the sky as they returned to Nokama's, Kokua was so concerned when she heard Anuenue was missing, she didn't notice that she'd changed, instead she asked Amaya if she could carry Anuenue's staff, Amaya nodded handing it to her.

"We'd better get back to Ta-metru." Norik commented as the day grew brighter, everyone agreed and the Toa switched to their Miru.  
"I told Ahonui and Aodhan to ask our brothers to meet us at the square." Tahu said as they flew towards Ta-metru, they were nearly there when they were joined by Lewa, who looked concerned.  
"The protodermis has gone-vanished and the matoran are mind-confused!" he called out, as they landed near the square.  
Entering the square, everyone went to help the still effected matoran, while doing so, Pohatu, Kopaka, Onua and Lewa listened while Takanuva and Gail explained what had happened in Ga-metru.  
The suns were well risen by the time all the matoran were cured and everyone gathered around Aikane, Gali and Amaya as they called out to Anuenue to find out if she was awake and knew where she was.

xXx

_Anuenue opened her eyes to find she was sitting once again in a dark place, but no shadow kraata or anyone else appeared.  
Then Mata Nui whispered softly "Let light surround you."  
The rainbow hued Turaga blinked in surprise as she realised she'd heard those words before in a song and gently laughed as the air around her began glowing brightly._

xXx

Slowly Anuenue became aware of her surroundings as she awoke, she was laying on stone, keeping her eyes closed, she listened carefully.  
There was a lot of hissing and Anuenue could sense two others were standing close beside her.  
"Stop pretending!" Makuta snarled, poking her arm, while the hissing grew louder.  
Opening her eyes, Anuenue sat up and looked around, as well as Makuta and the shadow kraata, which moved even closer, there were fifteen Rahkshi standing watching.  
For some strange reason she felt no fear, even as Makuta nodded at the shadow kraata, which then began to slowly slither up her arm towards her mask.

_"Sister, where are you?"_ Anuenue heard her sisters call as the shadow kraata inched up her arm.  
_"I think I'm in the prison of the dark hunters, I'm surrounded by fifteen Rahkshi, Makuta and there's a shadow kraata crawling up my arm."_ she calmly replied as it reached her shoulder  
_"We'll rescue you, sister!"_ Aikane assured Anuenue as Gali and Amaya silently cried out alarmed.  
_"Let light surround you."_ Anuenue softly told all of them as the shadow kraata touched her mask.

Watching Turaga Anuenue, Makuta began to laugh when the shadow kraata touched her mask, a few moments later he frowned, as the kraata tried again to infect her.  
When it tried for a third time, Anuenue calmly glanced up at Makuta as he snarled, removed the shadow kraata from her shoulder and handed it to one of the Rahkshi.  
Glaring at the Turaga who looked at him serenely, then Makuta glanced over at the still trapped Rahkshi and nodded at the ones nearest to it, they nodded and began to break it open.

xXx

"We need to reach the canyon of unending whispers as soon as possible!" Gali explained as she, Aikane and Amaya finished talking with Anuenue.  
Everyone switched to either their Miru or Kakama, while the Turaga, Rahaga and matoran watched.  
"Aikane," Kokua suddenly murmured, "I need to come with you."  
"Alright, Amaya and I will carry you." She nodded, linking arms with Kokua, Amaya also linked arms with her as the others sorted themselves into groups and took off.  
As they flew towards the canyon of unending whispers, Aikane was surprised when Anuenue called to her.  
_"Sister, I'm not sure why but the shadow kraata was unable to infect my mask. Makuta's now got the Rahkshi breaking the remaining protodermis to free the other Rahkshi. I don't know what he's up to but please take care sister!"  
"We're nearly there, hang on!"_ Aikane responded, then told Gali and Amaya, as everyone saw the canyon coming into view.

xXx

As the protodermis holding the Rahkshi cracked and shattered, freeing them, Makuta sent a small portion of his power through the Rahkshi reviving them.  
"Vorahk come here." he growled grasping hold of the Turaga's arm as she shifted slightly and taking the shadow kraata from the Rahkshi and placed it back on the slab beside her.  
Makuta then hissed something to both of them. Vorahk then produced its staff and stood looking at Anuenue for a few seconds before touching her arm with the now activated staff.  
The Turaga's head spun dizzily as her energy was drained, but she managed to whisper a warning, _"Aikane, Vorahk's free...I'm losing energy...take care sis..."_

When Turaga Anuenue sank back onto the slab unconscious, Makuta nodded at the shadow kraata, which drew level with her mask, then touched it again.  
This time the Turaga's mask appearance altered, becoming rusted looking as the infection took hold, a few minutes later, as she opened her eyes and sat up, Makuta chuckled wickedly "Welcome back."

The infected Turaga looked blankly up at Makuta, silently waiting for instructions.  
"Pick up the shadow kraata and follow me." he growled, as a second crash echoed through the room, signalling that Turkish, Lerahk and Kurahk were now free.  
She got off the slab and gently lifted the kraata up, cradling it in her hands as she walked behind Makuta.  
Reaching the comatose Rahkshi, he again used a small amount of power to wake them, as Kurahk woke and stood up. It quickly noticed the infected Turaga and hissed curiously at Makuta.  
"That's right, she's the one who did that." he replied gesturing at Kurahk's shocking pink form.  
Kurahk stalked over to Anuenue, and hissed angrily, pulling its staff out, as she just stood there oblivious to everything but what Makuta wanted her to do.

"Not yet!" Makuta snapped "She's bait."  
Kurahk backed away to stand with the others and listened to what Makuta wanted them to do.  
The Rahkshi went and took up their positions while Makuta turned to where Anuenue stood watching him, still carrying the shadow kraata.  
Bending closer to her, he quietly whispered what he wanted her to do, standing up again, Makuta glared down at her.  
"Do you understand?" he growled, Anuenue gazed blankly up at him, then nodded and bowed. Chuckling darkly, Makuta vanished to appear beside the Rahkshi to give them some final commands, before moving into the shadows behind them to watch.  
In the room, watched by the Rahkshi and Makuta, Anuenue stood there waiting to carry out the order that Makuta had given her.

xXx

As the Toa and Kokua cautiously made their way through the tunnels, Aikane paused.  
"Wait a moment, I'll check ahead."  
Everyone waited and Gali told Kokua what Aikane was doing, as her mask glowed, several minutes passed, then Aikane blinked and sighed. "I've seen our sister, her mask is infected and she holds a shadow kraata. Behind her are twenty one Rahkshi and Makuta."  
As the Toa planned a course of action, Kokua glanced at Gali, "The kraata can only effect those who wear masks right?"  
"Yes, why do...oh!" Gali smiled nodding, "You want to go ahead of us to protect us from the shadow kraata."  
Kokua nodded "As I don't have a mask and am part Rahkshi, I should be able to resist the kraata's attempts to infect me. Er...does anyone have a stasis canister?"  
Pohatu smiled, taking one out "Here, and may Mata Nui guide your hand."

"Thank you." Kokua replied, blushing slightly  
"How about our shadow twins," Onua asked, "Will they be any help?"  
Everyone glanced at Aikane, who smiled and snapped her fingers, Kokua gasped stunned as her shadow came to life and smiled at her.  
After quickly explaining what they had to do and asking if they would help, Aikane and the others watched.  
The shadow twins nodded, placed their fists together and glanced at the Toa and Kokua, they grinned and placed their hands over the shadow twins fists.  
"Right, lets go!" Tahu said, as everyone readied their weapons and headed for where Aikane had seen Anuenue, the Rahkshi and Makuta.  
Before they reached the room, Aikane, Gali and Amaya had told the others the words Anuenue had told them before warning them about Vorahk, "What does it mean?" Kopaka wondered.  
"I think we'll find out soon enough." Aikane quietly replied.

xXx

Watching the door, Anuenue waited to carry out her Master's order, when a strange being entered, as she drew closer, Anuenue lifted the shadow kraata and threw it at her, then waited for the next thing Master wanted her to do.  
Anuenue blankly watched the kraata as it sailed through the air towards the being, when the kraata was about to land on her and had started to glow, she suddenly moved, catching the kraata and shoving it into a canister.  
While the blue/silver being did all this, more figures entered the room, then one of the violet ones spoke, "Get her out of here, Kokua!"  
The figure, now standing in front of Anuenue nodded, lifted her up and carried her out the room.  
She placed Anuenue down in the tunnel near the room where Master was, then murmured something she didn't understand and went to go back into the room, she paused when she noticed where the Turaga was looking, then came back and knelt in front of her.

xXx

The Turaga had gathered in the arena and were examining the protodermis sphere, Nokama glanced worriedly in the direction of Po-metru, then smiled at Nuju and Whenua as they reassuringly patted her shoulders.  
"It's not your fault, sister." Dume commented, as he spoke, everyone became aware of a gentle chiming noise which came from the direction of the crystal orb.  
Then Vakama placed the protodermis sphere back beside the crystal orb and quickly rejoined the others.  
As they watched, both the crystal orb and protodermis sphere began glowing as the chiming grew louder, then both suddenly vanished, as the Turaga watched curiously, they then glanced at each other and nodded.  
"We'd better head for Po-metru." Dume quietly commented, as they headed to the arena exit.

xXx

Kokua realised as she turned to rejoined the others, that Anuenue was waiting for the next order from Makuta.  
So she turned back and knelt in front of Anuenue, then Kokua quietly cleared her throat, concentrated and spoke in Makuta's voice.  
"Sit here, wait for the one who kneels in front of you to return. Do not move from this place. Do you understand?"  
Anuenue gazed blankly at Kokua, then nodded and sat down.

As Kokua re-entered the room, clasping Anuenue's staff, she hurried to help Kopaka as he was faced by three Rahkshi.  
Standing side by side they pushed those Rahkshi back into a corner, then Kopaka imprisoned them in ice, as Anuenue's staff began to glow, a beam of colour then danced over the ice, painting the ice with the colours of the rainbow.  
By then the Toa had also driven back the rest of the Rahkshi and imprisoned them in a block formed of their elements.

There was a deep growl from the shadows as Makuta stepped forwards and prepared to fight.  
"So you think by using shadows, you can defeat me." he snarled, as the Toa, Kokua and their shadow twins caught their breath, Kokua whispered to Aikane what she'd done.  
"And I see that thing I made has joined you."  
Kokua glared at him, then whispered to Aikane again, "If he tries to use Anuenue as a shield, he's in for a surprise."  
As everyone watched, Makuta tried to take control of the shadow twins, then snarled frustrated as the shadow twins deliberately stepped back one pace and moved into a series of defensive postures.  
"I don't know how you've done that. But it won't stop me defeating you all." Makuta growled, as he then glanced in the direction where Kokua had taken Anuenue, his eyes narrowed and he chuckled, as the Toa and Kokua gasped as Anuenue slowly re-entered the room and approached them.

xXx

Sitting waiting for the blue/silver one to return, Anuenue watched blankly as a white/silver form holding two orbs, appeared in front of her.  
He gently placed them down, put his hand under her chin, tilting her mask up making her gaze at him, then placed his other hand atop her mask.  
A gentle warmth began to flow through her mask and as the infection was banished, Anuenue sensed that Makuta had just tried to order her to join him.  
_"Kokua's doing well."_ Mata Nui silently commented, as Anuenue wiped her hands on the ground to cleanse them, before taking the crystal orb and protodermis sphere that he then held out to her.  
"You and Kokua will know what to do." he added gently as he vanished, Turaga Anuenue bowed as Mata Nui departed, then hid the orb and sphere, as she headed back to the room, making certain she gazed blankly ahead as she entered while her mask gave the impression she was still infected.

"No, sister!" Kokua whispered horrified, when Anuenue stopped halfway between the Toa, her and Makuta, then gazed up at him.  
"Take a close look at these foolish Toa and that thing. They thought they could rescue you." he gloated, looking at the seemingly infected Turaga, she turned and took a few paces closer then glanced up at them, several seconds passed as the Toa and Kokua watched silently.  
Then before she turned to walk back to Makuta, Anuenue deliberately winked at them, as they watched stunned, she then pretended to stumble on some loose stone and when she got up, hidden from Makuta's view was the protodermis sphere.  
When Anuenue reached Makuta, Kokua stepped forwards closer to the sphere and looked up at Makuta defiantly, "My name is Kokua, I'm Torahka." her voice rang out defiantly.  
While she distracted his attention, Onua quickly switched to his Matatu, pulling the sphere closer to her.

"It doesn't matter what you call yourself," Makuta hissed, "Neither you or the Toa will leave here!" he glanced down at Anuenue, "You have the power to change the colour of things, can you remove colour too?" he demanded as she gazed up at him.  
Anuenue slowly nodded, as she silently told Aikane what she was really going to do.

"Then drain their colour, weaken them!" he ordered, casting a gloating look over at the Toa and Kokua.  
Anuenue stepped forwards and pretended she was taking out her staff to lean on, Makuta frowned as he realised that her mask didn't look infected any more while he watched her taking out a crystal orb.  
Holding it in both hands, Anuenue smiled at the Toa and Kokua, Aikane quickly whispered to Takanuva, then Anuenue suddenly turned back to Makuta as the orb began to glow and pushed it against his shin.

"Let light surround you!" Anuenue's clarion call rang throughout the room, as the crystal orbs' glow turned to a blaze of light which became shot through with colour.  
Makuta roared with pain as the light began to weaken him, then lashed out at Anuenue, striking her across her mask, as she lost her grip of the orb, he grabbed her and flung her across the room.  
Takanuva had just enough time to use his Matatu before the crystal orb hit the ground, Anuenue wasn't so lucky and smashed heavily into the wall before sliding to the floor. Kokua then scooped up the protodermis sphere, stepping forwards again, she placed the sphere against the largest shard on Anuenue's staff, both of which sent out multicoloured beams of light which wrapped around Makuta.  
As he snarled and vainly thrashed to free himself, he was covered in rapidly solidifying multicoloured protodermis.

Moving to stand beside Kokua, Takanuva placed the crystal orb beside Anuenue's staff and they watched as both shone even brighter.  
Beams of light shot from the staff and orb, as the rest of the Toa and shadow twins joined hands, with Aikane and Onua placing their hands on Kokua's' and Takanuva's shoulders.  
The beams of light were then joined by the Toas' elements, the beams combined together filling the area of the room where the Rahkshi and Makuta were with multicoloured light that froze into protodermis.  
When that part of the room was cut off by the protodermis, the Toa and Kokua murmured.  
"Let light surround you." And small sparks of light ignited throughout the protodermis making it shine even brighter than the block which had imprisoned the Dark Kaita.

Turning to where the crumpled, motionless form of Anuenue lay, the Toa Kokua and shadow twins hurried over. Gali looked at Kopaka who nodded and scanned Anuenue carefully.  
"There's a chance, but we must hurry!" he said worriedly, as Gali moved closer to Anuenue.  
She looked as though many bones had broken from the force with which she'd hit the wall, blood dripped down her mask and her breathing was ragged and shallow.

"We can't move her, the healing will have to be done in two lots." Gali murmured as Aikane, Tahu, Onua and Kopaka joined her, they then knelt beside Gali, joined their hands together and concentrated, energy flowed from them and wrapped itself around Anuenue.  
When the energy disappated, they switched to their Matatu and gently lay Anuenue straight, she now looked like she was sleeping, but Amaya and Kokua could sense she was still badly hurt.

Takanuva placed the crystal orb beside him as he, Lewa, Amaya, Pohatu and Kokua took up positions beside Anuenue, while the others rested, watched and hoped.  
As the Toas' energy flowed over Anuenue, Kokua, unsure as to why, held her right hand up and watched, amazed as the rainbow spark there emitted a thin stream of coloured energy that laced its way through and around the Toas' energy.  
While this energy flowed around Anuenue, everyone quietly talked amongst themselves as their shadow twins stayed close to them, Kokua sitting beside Aikane and their shadow twins, silently examined her right palm.

When everyone got their strength back, Kopaka checked Anuenue again.  
"We can move her now." He smiled as everyone sighed relived, Kokua was first to carefully lift Anuenue up and when they left the room, she watched as the Toa sealed it with their elements.

Then Takanuva lifted the orb up and a beam of light shone from it and etched the Bionicle symbol into the protodermis, Aikane thanked the shadow twins, who nodded and smiled as she let them rest.  
With Takanuva lighting the way, it didn't take long to reach the exit, on the way Lewa offered to carry Anuenue, but Kokua said she was alright, to their surprise, Keetongu was waiting there, sitting by a small fire with Dume, Gaaki and Nokama beside him.  
The Toa and Kokua joined them and rested by the fire as the afternoon light shone over the canyon, Nokama moved to where Kokua sat beside Anuenue quietly watching her.  
As she sat beside Kokua, Nokama realized that Kokua was singing softly, it wasn't a song as such, more a gentle stream of notes, when she finished Kokua glanced at Nokama and smiled.

Then everyone turned to watch as Wanimua flew to join them, he chirped at Nokama, then peered curiously at Anuenue before settling beside Aikane and Nokama.

"He says the other Turaga are with the Kikanalo and will be here soon." Nokama translated, as everyone glanced at her curiously.  
"Mmmm...Kikanalo? Matau'll be getting his mask washed again." a drowsy voice murmured, as Anuenue stirred and opened her eyes.  
"How are you feeling, sister?" Onua gently asked while Kokua helped Anuenue sit up and the others watched, "Tired, but that will pass," Anuenue smiled, leaning against Kokua, "What happened after I hit the wall?"

After Tahu had told her, Takanuva asked how Anuenue'd got free of the infection and how she'd got the crystal orb and protodermis sphere, by now the rainbow hued Turaga was drifting back into sleep and just had enough time to murmur. "It was Mat..."  
When Anuenue's eyes closed, Kokua glanced at Aikane as everyone heard the Kikanalo arriving.

"I'll sit with you and we'll support Anuenue between us." Aikane said, just as Kokua asked "Could someone ride with me?" they glanced at each other surprised, then started laughing, as the Kikanalo stopped and the chief and others let Vakama and the other Turaga down, Matau tried to avoid being licked but wasn't quick enough.  
"We'll reach my den before night falls." Keetongu commented after the rest of the Turaga listened to what had taken place.  
"What happened to the protodermis sphere?" Whenua asked as everyone walked over to the Kikanalo  
"It changed to a stream of light, then turned back to protodermis, trapping Makuta." Kokua explained, as she watched Aikane climbing onto one of the Kikanalo, then she passed Anuenue up to her, before carefully copying how Aikane had mounted and settled behind her.

Aikane then positioned Anuenue between them, while the others joined the Kikanalo who they'd ridden on last time.


	10. Chapter 10

The Kikanalo moved out the canyon with Keetongu and Wanimua beside them and as the afternoon moved towards evening and the first few stars began to appear, we reached Keetongu's cavern where Pouks and Norik waited to greet us.  
Pohatu and Tahu gently lifted Anuenue from Aikane and Kokua so that Aikane could show Kokua how to dismount.  
"Thank you very much for the ride, it was amazing." Kokua said quietly to the Kikanalo, as the others thanked the ones they'd been on, the Kikanalo grunted softly, nudged her gently then glanced at Nokama and growled something.  
"She says you're welcome." Nokama translated chuckling, while Kokua gently rubbed the Kikanalo's nose, before she rejoined the herd and settled down for the night.  
Kokua and Nokama entered the cavern and joined the others who were sitting on the log seat.

Whenua and Nuju passed some fruit to Nokama and Kokua after they'd joined them, glancing around Kokua smiled as she spotted Anuenue sleeping on a pile of moss with Wanimua sitting beside her.  
"Vakama, I'm curious as to how I was able to activate Anuenue's staff. Do you have any idea how I did it?"  
Vakama smiled "You'd best ask Anuenue when she awakes." he replied as he and the other Turaga went with Norik and Pouks to rest, Keetongu then sat beside Kokua.  
"Will you sing again?" He quietly asked as the fire burnt lower and the Toa began to settle down on the piles of moss placed around the cavern.  
She nodded, blushing slightly and began softly singing, as the cascade of notes gently flowed through the cavern, the Toa, Turaga and Rahaga listened entranced and had drifted off to sleep by the time Kokua had finished singing.

Keetongu smiled, as Kokua glanced around, surprised at the effect she'd had on everyone else. Then he led her over to a pile of moss close to where Amaya, Gali and Anuenue slept, after she'd placed Anuenue's staff beside her, Kokua sat down as he handed her a beaker.  
While she drank, Keetongu settled on his bed and watched as Kokua finished her drink, then yawned, curled up and fell asleep.

Then Keetongu looked towards the entrance, watching a light drawing closer, he stood up and bowed as it coalesced into Mata Nui's spirit form.  
He smiled, glancing around the cavern, then walked over to Keetongu, as he reached him, Anuenue stirred, partially awoke, smiled drowsily at them and murmured, "Kokua sings beautifully." before drifting back into sleep.  
Mata Nui quietly chuckled as he and Keetongu glanced at her, then he nodded in the direction of Kokua.  
"She will do well."  
Keetongu nodded then bowed again as he watched the air around Mata Nui begin to glow until he could no longer be seen. When the glow faded away, Keetongu smiled as he got comfy and settled down to sleep.  
The crystal orb, which rested beside Takanuva glowed softly, casting a gentle illumination throughout the cavern, then there was movement as the Toas' and Kokua's shadow twins sat up and glanced around puzzled.  
They gathered around the crystal orb, Gali's shadow twin then gently lifted it up and moved the orb carefully to the centre of the cavern.  
The Toas' shadow twins watched as Kokua's knelt with the crystal orb in front of her, they then knelt forming a circle with her around the orb.  
As the glow from the crystal orb reflected in their eyes, it changed to intense blue for a few minutes.

The shadow twins nodded, then Kokua's lifted the crystal orb and handed it to Takanuva's, all the shadow twins then settled by the Toa and Kokua and shifted back to being their shadows.  
The rest of the night passed quietly and as dawn broke, first Wanimua then Keetongu, Norik, Gaaki and Pouks awoke, checked the others then quietly went to where Norik and Pouks had stored extra supplies.  
Wanimua then headed outside to see if the Kikanalo had awoken, he returned a few minutes later and chirped several times.  
By now the Turaga were starting to awake and softly talked amongst themselves, while they joined the others, then they went to sit in the morning light and wait for the Toa, Kokua and Anuenue to wake up.

As Takanuva awoke, he noticed that the crystal orb wasn't where he'd placed it, glancing around at the others, who were stretching as they woke, he wondered who'd moved it.  
"Ah, you're awake, come and have something to eat." Norik said as he came to see how everyone was.  
Kokua frowned, puzzled at the crystal orb as she and the others stood up and followed Norik, she paused and glanced at Takanuva.  
"I had the oddest dream, all the Toa were in it and so was the crystal orb." she told him, Takanuva looked surprised and they talked about it as they went outside.  
Anuenue was quietly chatting with Kopaka and Pohatu, then glanced up as they were joined by Tahu, Lewa and Aikane.  
"How do you feel, sister?" Aikane asked  
"Much better, thanks to you all." Anuenue grinned.  
As they went outside and joined the others in the sun light I silently told Aikane what I'd glimpsed last night.

While we had breakfast, they talked about Kokua's dream, "Was there anything in your dream that seemed strange?" Onewa enquired after a few minutes, Kokua frowned as she thought about it.  
"There was something, a sensation, like watching shadows..." as she trailed off, Aikane murmured in surprise, "Our shadow twins!"  
"But how?" Kopaka asked as everyone glanced at Aikane curiously, she shrugged, looking puzzled, as Amaya and I shifted closer to her.  
"I've no idea. Takanuva, may I hold the crystal orb?" she asked, he nodded, taking it out and handing it to her, while everyone watched intrigued.  
As she took hold of the crystal orb, Aikane awoke her shadow twin, to her surprise and ours, everyone shadow twin appeared.  
While the Toas' and Kokua's moved closer to Aikane and her shadow twin, Wanimua chirped at his curiously, while everyone watched to see what the shadow twins would do.

After they'd looked at the crystal orb and gently touched it, the Toas' shadow twins returned to stand beside them, still mystified, Aikane glanced at her shadow twin.  
"Is there any way you can tell us what happened?" Her twin nodded smiling, then began to write on the ground.  
"Hang on, the writing materials Hahli gave me are still here." Anuenue said, suddenly remembering them, Keetongu went to where he'd stored them, returning a few moments later and handed them to Aikane's shadow twin, who smiled and bowed, before she sat down and wrote what had occurred.  
It didn't take her long to finish and she handed the sheet to Aikane, after quickly reading what her twin had written, Aikane then read it aloud. "The Great Spirit woke us, asked us to gather around the crystal orb which changed colour, then Takanuva's shadow twin placed the crystal orb back and we returned to our rest."  
While Aikane read to us, the Turagas' shadows twins which had been standing beside them then went and stood beside the shadow twin Toa.  
Sitting watching fascinated, Anuenue glanced at her shadow twin, who smiled, moved closer and hugged her, before moving to stand beside Amaya's shadow twin.  
Onua glanced at his shadow twin "I've been wondering why Makuta was unable to take control of you." he commented, his shadow twin smiled, went over to Aikane and then added something under what her shadow twin had written, Aikane glanced at what he'd added, then blushed deeply.

Kopaka, being closest, quietly took the sheet from her and read what Onua's shadow twin had written.  
"The love with which we are called, protects us with a shield which the darkness can never break." as he finished speaking, the Toas' shadow twins moved back to Aikane and hugged her.  
She was still blushing as she let all the shadow twins rest, by now it was nearly midday and as they headed to where the Kikanalo were waiting, the chief growled curiously at Nokama who chuckled as she explained what had been going on.  
Keetongu went over to Aikane as she and Amaya were just about to climb on the Kikanalo, she'd been on yesterday.  
"Thank you for waking my shadow twin." he said, then lifted Aikane onto the Kikanalo's back and bowed to her, while Amaya climbed on behind Aikane and got settled.

Keetongu then went over to where Norik and Pouks were quietly talking with Dume and Nuju, while Takanuva came over to where the Kikanalo that Kokua and Anuenue were seated on, waited.  
"Think you'll have told Kokua all of your third adventure by the time we reach the city part of Po-metru?" he grinned, looking up at Anuenue.  
"Nope, but I'll be having a good try." the rainbow hued Turaga laughed, as the Kikanalo with Dume now sitting on it, nudged Takanuva.  
When he'd got in position, everyone waved to Keetongu, Pouks, Norik and Wanimua, until Keetongu's cavern was hidden from sight, then the herd picked up the pace.  
After enjoying the speed with which they were moving for a few minutes, Anuenue began to tell Kokua about the third adventure, she'd had here.

It was late afternoon when the herd slowed, as some assemblers villages into view and the matoran stopped whatever they were doing, to greet us and the herd.  
As we dismounted and thanked them, the Kikanalo that carried Lewa and Matau, glance at Matau then nudged him gently.  
"Thank you for not lick-washing me." Matau smiled, then chuckled as Pohatu nudged Lewa, murmuring, "This time!"  
After the Kikanalo had said farewell and headed back in the direction of Keetongu's cavern, we followed Hewkii over to a small chute station.  
Travelling through the chute towards the centre of Po-metru, Gali asked how far Anuenue'd got with telling Kokua about the third adventure.  
_"I'm up to us at Kini Nui. I have to keep pausing to get things straight."_ Anuenue smiled as they left the chute station.

They reached Pohatu's as the suns set and everyone sat in the main room having supper.  
"Sister, can I hear some more of the story tonight?" Kokua softly asked, as everyone talked about the events of the past few days, Anuenue was just about to reply, when Tahu glanced over to where she and Kokua were sat with Pohatu and Lewa.  
"So what do you think of your transformation?" he asked, Kokua blinked puzzled, then smiled  
"I that why my shadow twin looked different?" she enquired, glancing shyly around at Aikane, Gali and Vakama.  
Aikane smiled "Yes, do you remember when we were sitting in our home and the sea-green/apricot butterfly started fluttering in front of you?"  
"Vaguely." Kokua replied after spending a few minutes trying to remember.  
"Your transformation happened not long after that." Gali explained, then she went on to tell the rest of the Toa, Turaga and Kokua what had happened.

"So that's when it happened." Onua commented, smiling as he winked at Kokua, who glanced around blushing.  
"You haven't hissed since either." Whenua added, Onewa came over to where we sat, followed by Hafu. "If you and Anuenue go with Hafu, he'll show you where you can rest, and Anuenue can continue with her story." He said, while everyone else stood up and headed to their rooms, Kopaka nodded at us, as he followed Tahu and Gali.  
"Thank you, Turaga." Kokua bowed as they went to follow Hafu, Vakama moved to walk beside them, then as he, Whenua and Nuju entered their room, he murmured "May your dreams guide you, sister."  
Anuenue blinked intrigued, as he smiled enigmatically, then Hafu led Kokua and Anuenue into the room and after bidding us good night, headed off to his home.  
"Right let's see how far I get with the story before we both fall asleep." Anuenue chuckled sitting on the edge of one of the beds.

Kokua giggled excitedly and quickly bounced onto the bed nearest to the one her sister'd picked and got comfy, placing her staff beside the bed, Anuenue got settled and picked up the story where she'd left off.  
Anuenue had just got to the part where everyone had returned to the coliseum with the stone, when she glanced over to Kokua and chuckled quietly, she was now sound asleep, curled up on the bed, smiling gently.  
Making a note of where she'd got to in the story, Anuenue also settled down to sleep.

In their room, Aikane, Gali, Amaya and Nokama were quietly talking about the shadow twins.  
"You'd better keep some writing materials with you." Nokama smiled, as they got comfortable, Aikane chuckled, nodding.  
"I will be, it was quite a surprise when you shadow twin awoke, Turaga."

"Not to mention Norik's, Pouks's, Wanimua's and Keetongu's." Nokama laughed softly, as Amaya changed the colour of the lightstone to a soft shade of blue.

xXx

_Aikane, Kokua and Anuenue opened their eyes, to find they were sitting facing each other, as mist swirled around then.  
While they looked at each other, Kokua grinned "I like this place."  
Aikane gently smiled "This is where I first awoke."  
Anuenue quietly nodded "It's a place of peace and love." she murmured, then although Aikane and Anuenue were expecting him to appear, they all jumped slightly when Mata Nui was suddenly there, sitting beside them.  
"Father." Aikane murmured as they bowed to him, Mata Nui smiled placing his arm around her shoulders, then he turned his attention to Kokua and Anuenue.  
"Turaga, when you return to your world, Aikane and Kokua will be with you for a brief time."_

_The trio gazed at Mata Nui, amazed by what he'd just said, then he quietly smiled, and began to gaze at Kokua.  
For several minutes Mata Nui's eyes glowed even brighter, then he caught Kokua as her eyes closed, gently resting her down in the mist he nodded.  
Aikane and Anuenue glanced at each other curiously, then looked up at Mata Nui as he moved to sit in front of them.  
After a few minutes of watching the Great Spirit, Aikane moved to sit beside him, while Anuenue watched quietly, Aikane then joined hands with Mata Nui as they gazed at her, as the Great Spirit smiled gently, his eyes began glowing again.  
Gazing at Mata Nui, Anuenue sat there mesmerized as his eyes glowed brighter than she'd ever seen them.  
A gentle compulsion to sleep came over her, unable to resist, Anuenue's eyes slowly closed, then Aikane shifted to catch Anuenue as she fell asleep._

Aikane hugged Anuenue before placing her carefully onto the mist, then glanced back at Mata Nui.  
"You will all remember when it is time." he commented as she returned to sit beside him and they watched the mist swirl around Kokua's and Anuenue's sleeping spirits.  
When their spirits were covered by the mist, Mata Nui gently hugged Aikane again, when she looked up at him, he softly murmured "Return to sleep, Daughter."  
He then brushed a hand over Aikane's mask, touching the diamond, she lent against His side and sank into dreamless sleep, placing Aikane beside Kokua, the Great Spirit smiled. "Daughter, your name in Sherries' world will be Kia and Kokua yours will be Amber." he whispered to them, watching as the mist wrapped around them, then lifted briefly to show him their human forms, nodding Mata Nui gently returned Aikane's, Kokua's and Anuenue's sleeping spirits back to their bodies.  


xXx

__Stretching as she awoke, Kokua rolled over to see if Anuenue had awoken yet, Anuenue was sitting on her bed, quietly braiding three strands of colour together.  
As Kokua shifted, curious, to get a better look, Anuenue glanced up and smiled.  
"What are you doing sister?" Kokua asked moving to sit on the end of Anuenue's' bed, intrigued, while Anuenue carefully wove the ends together.  
"Oh just mucking around," Anuenue chuckled, "Hold your hand out."  
As Kokua did, Anuenue gently slipped the braid onto her wrist, the bracelet was a perfect fit.  
Delighted Kokua hugged Anuenue, then they glanced towards the opening door, as Dume peered round it to see if they were awake.  
"Sister, Kokua after we've eaten, we're going to the coliseum."

The pair followed Dume to where the others were chatting, sitting beside Nuju and Onua, Kokua and Anuenue listened while they ate. Not long after we'd joined them, Aikane, Gali and Amaya who'd been quietly talking with Matau and Whenua, glanced over at them.  
_"We've been trying to figure out how old you are, sister."_ Anuenue heard Aikane say, while Gali added, _"You don't mind, do you?"  
"Nope, I don't mind."_ Anuenue then grinned, _"I turned 36 recently."_  
Everyone glanced around as Gali dropped her beaker in surprise, "Sorry my grip slipped." she murmured embarrassed, as she picked it up.

Not long after everyone left Pohatu's and made their way to the chute station, on the way Gali walked beside Kokua and Anuenue.  
_"I didn't realize you were so young."_ she commented, glancing at her rainbow hued sister, whom giggled, drawing curious glances from Vakama, Kopaka and Tahu as they reached the station.

While travelling through the chute, Amaya and Aikane dropped back to travel beside Kokua, Gali and Anuenue.  
_"Sis, do the other Turaga know?"_ Gali asked, while Aikane and Amaya listened curiously and Kokua watched Po-metru passing beneath the chute.  
_"No sister, you're the first to ask."_ Anuenue smiled up at them, as the chute station came into view. When they left the chute, they were met by Kualus and Bomonga, whom Dume introduced to Kokua.  
Walking towards the coliseum, Gali, Aikane and Amaya silently talking, while Kualus, Bomonga and Kokua got to know each other and Nuju came and walked beside Anuenue.

On reaching the coliseum, Takanuva took the crystal orb out, then as they entered the arena, he glanced over to Kokua.  
"We'd like you to place it back on the sculpture." he said holding the crystal orb out to her.

Startled Kokua took a step back, looked at the crystal orb, then at Takanuva, before glancing around at everyone else as they gathered round.  
"I-I'd be honoured to." she murmured blushing deeply as she accepted the crystal orb from the grinning Toa of Light.  
As she turned towards the stairs, Kokua glanced over at Aikane, who smiled, nodded at the Torahka's unspoken query and moved to join her.

While they climbed the stairs, Vakama came and asked Anuenue what Gali had said to make her giggle, the other Turaga and Rahaga joined them as they moved away slightly from the Toa, who watched Aikane and Kokua.

"So that's why Gali dropped the beaker." Whenua chuckled as they rejoined the others, the mid afternoon sunlight shone on the tower, and they watch Kokua approaching the sculpture.  
While Aikane watched, Kokua gently placed the crystal orb back, then everyone heard it start gently chiming, and Kokua gazed at the crystal orb in awe.

After a few minutes, the chiming faded away then Kokua and Aikane rejoined their friends.  
"I didn't expect it to do that." Kokua murmured to Anuenue as everyone started over to the tower, Anuenue glanced up at her and chuckled, "It's the first time I've heard the crystal orb chiming too. Come on, we'll sit in the arena seats and I'll finish the third story for you."

Dume and Matau overheard what their rainbow hued sister had said and chuckled, nodding when she glanced over to them.  
Watching Anuenue and Kokua as they headed over to the arena seats, Vakama smiled and glanced at Nuju, who commented on what Anuenue had told them, as they followed the rest of the Turaga and Toa.  
"I think when Anuenue's finished telling Kokua about her adventures and has seen Le-metru, that she should be shown the room of prophecies under the Great Temple." Turaga Dume commented, drawing agreement from his brothers.

As they reached the seats, Anuenue smiled at Kokua, "I haven't yet thanked you for imitating Makuta's' voice and telling me to stay put."  
"When you returned, I thought it hadn't worked." Kokua replied, as they sat down and looked around the arena.  
"He ordered me to return to the room while Mata Nui was banishing the infection. If you hadn't done that, I would have done as he ordered." Anuenue explained.  
"I'm glad what I did helped." she replied as they shared a hug, then Anuenue started telling Kokua the rest of her third adventure.

On entering the tower, the Turaga weren't too surprised when Matoro and Hahli came to out of her work area to find out how they'd got on.  
While she went to get fresh sheets and writing implements, the Toa and Turaga sat around the conference room table and talked while waiting for Hahli to rejoin them, Bomonga and Kualus then headed back out to sit with Anuenue and Kokua.

When Bomonga and Kualus reached where Anuenue and Kokua sat, they quietly sat beside Anuenue, who was concentrating on the story so much, she was unaware that they were listening.

By mid afternoon, Anuenue finished the third story, then glanced around, surprised to see them sitting beside her.  
"How did you find out about what happened to the spark that got knocked off?" Kokua asked as they watched some gukko birds flying overhead, racing with a phase dragon.  
"Aikane told me when I got my memory back." Anuenue replied, then laughed as the dragon phased, going through one of the chutes.  
"Hope no-one was travelling through that part of the chute just then." she giggled, as they all began to make their way over to the tower, just as the Toa, Turaga, Matoro and Hahli left it.

"So what happened next, when did you return here?" Kokua asked as we met up with the others, Anuenue blinked, then glanced up at her.  
"I'm not sure how many days I've been here this time."  
"It's been thirteen days so far sister." Kopaka commented, glancing round, while we made our way towards the entrance hall.  
"Thank you brother, I was wondering." Anuenue smiled at him as the group headed for the chute station, Matau came and walked beside Kualus, Tahu, Kokua and her.  
"Sister, you and Kokua are invited to sleep-rest in Le-metru tonight."  
Kokua and I glanced at each other, then she giggled as the rainbow hued Turaga activated her mask and temporally turned them both green.  
When everyone stopped laughing, the pair followed Lewa and Matau as they entered the chute.  
_"We'll see you later, sister."_ Aikane said as we headed for Le-metru.  
_"Have fun!"_ Amaya laughed.

xXx

When they got out at the Le-metru station, the pair waved to the others as they went past, then followed Matau while Lewa went ahead.  
It didn't take long for the matoran to find out Kokua and Anuenue were visiting and by the time they'd reached Matau's home, the square near by was filled with eagerly chatting matoran, gathered around Lewa in the late afternoon sunlight.  
Then they saw us and greeted us enthusiastically before letting us enter Matau's.

"They're think-planning something." Matau chuckled as he led Kokua and Anuenue into the main room. After they had sat down and were looking round it, Matau smiled. "If you wait-stay here, I'll go look-see what's going on."  
When they agreed, he left the room and Kokua and Anuenue glanced at each other. To past the time while we waited, Anuenue began telling her sister the start of her current adventure and had reached the bit when Makona was about to be healed when Matau returned.

"Your storytelling will have to wait." Matau grinned, as he sat beside Kokua, "Why, Turaga?" Kokua asked puzzled while Anuenue added, "Brother?"  
"Because Anuenue only knows parts of this adventure-story." then he asked them to follow him, as they headed to the door of Matau's home, their colours faded back to normal, Matau left first, then Anuenue glanced up at Kokua and smiled.

Joining Matau, the trio returned to the square, as they entered the square, Kokua and Anuenue suddenly jumped, then laughed, as the matoran gave a rousing cheer, followed by Lewa calling out, "Time for party-fun!" while some of the matoran started playing a selection of fast and lively tunes.  
It didn't take long for Kongu and Tamaru to encourage Kokua to dance with them, while Anuenue quickly picked up the rhythm and clapped along.

After a few minutes, Matau sat beside Anuenue as she watched Kokua learning an intricate set of dance steps.  
"She learns quick-fast." He grinned, as Kokua suddenly added an extra step to the dance, to the amazement and delight of the matoran  
While they carried on dancing, Matau and Anuenue went to get a drink, then he began to teach her the dance that everyone was now doing.

Sometime later the rainbow hued Turaga paused to catch her breath and watched as everyone carried on dancing and singing, while the music continued.  
Sitting on a bench, she was clapping along, when Lewa suddenly vaulted over the back of the bench to join her.  
Glancing up at him, Anuenue giggled, then on a whim used her mask to turn him blue/silver, while she turned leaf green again.

As Lewa laughed in delighted surprise, they were then surrounded by the nearest matoran eager to know if the Turaga of Colour would change their colours too. The word spread and soon all of them were brightly coloured and the dancing resumed with even more gusto than earlier, Kokua joined Lewa and Anuenue while she got her breath back.  
"This is so amazing, Toa Lewa." she grinned as Anuenue passed her a beaker, he chuckled, then grinned broadly as Kokua's colours changed to sea-green/apricot, she giggled delightedly, hugged her rainbow hued sister and rejoined the dancing.  
Leaning back on the bench, Anuenue guessed it was the middle of the night as she stifled a yawn.  
"I'll just have a quick-chat with Matau." Lewa commented as he glanced at Anuenue, she nodded quietly humming along with the music, watching everyone dancing.  
As Lewa made his way to where Matau was chatting with Kongu and Vira, Anuenue listened to the music as she stretched out on the bench, then drifted into sleep and didn't stir when Lewa, Matau and Kokua returned, Lewa then lifted her up and they headed back to Matau's.

While the matoran bid Lewa, Matatu and Kokua pleasant dreams and headed for their homes, Orkham asked Kokua to thank Anuenue for the fun she'd added to the party.  
"I will, it was fantastic!" Kokua smiled, as everyone's colours shifted back to normal.  
When Orkham left for his home, Kokua followed Lewa and Matau to his home, then Lewa let her take Anuenue, as he then bid them good night and headed for his home.  
Entering Matau's, Kokua followed him as he led her to a spare bedroom. "You and our colour-bright sister can sleep-rest here."  
Kokua smiled, "Thank you, Turaga. It's been an incredible night." she yawned as she placed Anuenue onto one of the beds, then flaked out on the bed nearest to Anuenue, Matau smiled as he covered both with blankets, before heading off to rest.


	11. Chapter 11

Over on the Island of Mata Nui, the Rahkshi that had remained behind, watched as the shadow kraata looked at the two kraata that it had located.  
Then the oldest shadow kraata nudged the smaller lemon/dark grey one towards the protodermis pool near by. It slid into the pool, while the shadow kraata gathered to watch and the mottled Rahkshi picked the second kraata up.  
As it locked eyes with the kraata, the Rahkshi's eyes changed colour as Makuta's spirit took over and told the kraata what it had to do, with help from the chameleon Rahkshi.  
The krana hissed obediently, then Makuta's spirit withdrew from the Rahkshi,which shook its' head as though waking up.  
Then it placed the kraata back on the slab, before it went and used its staff to drag the newly formed armour out from the pool and placed it on the ground to dry, while the kraata hissed in anticipation.

xXx

Back in Le-metru everything was still and quiet, in Matau's home a blue glow surrounded Anuenue as she shifted in her sleep.

_On hearing her name being softly called, Anuenue slowly opened her eyes, then sat up.  
Aikane was also sitting up and looking around curiously, as they sat there, she asked her sister about the party.  
"It was fantastic." Anuenue giggled, then gasped and pointed to where the mist was thickest, they watched as two figures approaching.  
Then Mata Nui joined them, as they stood up and bowed, while the other figure waited, still hidden by the mist.  
Mata Nui smiled "On some occasions the spirits of those who have passed into legend wish to meet someone who is still doing their duty." he said as they glanced at the hidden figure, then back at him.  
Mata Nui then linked arms with Aikane, "Come with me, Daughter." he said leading her into the mist, the figure and Anuenue watched until the mist hid them from sight, then turned to look at each other,  
_

_While the mist began to pull back from the figure, Anuenue could sense that nine other spirits were gathering closer around them, watching with interest.  
The Turaga of Colour bowed deeply as the figure came over, then slowly raised her head and found herself looking into the smiling eyes of Turaga Lhikan.  
As she looked at his spirit, stunned and awed, he smiled and to her astonishment, bowed deeply to her, she immediately blushed turning the mist around them deep pink._

_Then Anuenue heard gentle laughter around them and though the other spirits never made themselves visible, she somehow knew the spirits were Toa and that they approved of her, which caused the rainbow hued Turaga's blush to deepen still.  
Then as the spirits moved back past Turaga Lhikan's spirit, mist stirred by their passing touched Anuenue's staff which caused the lightstone shards to glow brightly. _

_After the nine spirits had departed, Lhikan tapped his staff against Anuenue's, then hugged her before he too disappeared into the mist, Anuenue sat back down still amazed and didn't sense Aikane and Mata Nui watching her.  
Then the Great Spirit raised his hand and let Anuenue's spirit return to sleep. _

_While Mata Nui lowered Anuenue's sleeping spirit onto the mist, Aikane wondered just who the other spirits he returned to sit beside her, Aikane was just about to ask, when Mata Nui glanced at her and smiled gently.  
"Dume will explain." he murmured as she yawned, closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.  
Placing Aikane back beside Anuenue, the Great Spirit was rejoined by the spirits who had gathered around Anuenue and Turaga Lhikan, they gathered around her and Aikane's sleeping spirits, then joined their hands together over them._

_The mist that swirled around grew thicker and began glowing brighter as Anuenue's and Aikane's spirits were returned to their bodies, then the other spirits bowed to the Great Spirit and returned to their rest, while Mata Nui nodded as Lhikan's spirit bowed to Him, before they too returned to the spirit realm._

xXx

As dawn broke over Ga-metru, Aikane stirred, sat up and thought about the dream she and Anuenue had shared.  
While she sat there, the green flecked, yellow and sea-green/apricot butterflies stirred then fluttered onto her lap. After a few minutes the butterflies had climbed onto her hands and shifted their wing colours to match Anuenue's and Kokua's.  
"We should see them later on today." Aikane murmured, as Amaya yawned, stretched, opened her eyes and smiled.  
"That's nice to know." she commented, as the rest of the butterfly flock fluttered off the window ledges to alight on her.  
"I'm going over to Ta-metru, there's something I want to ask Turaga Dume." Aikane said as she and Amaya joined Gali who was sitting outside on the bench having breakfast.

"Alright sister, we'll see you later." Gali smiled, as the butterfly flock fluttered around Amaya and her, eager to get at the fruit and causing Amaya to giggle as they tickled her.  
Knowing there wouldn't be anyone at the chute station yet, Aikane switched to her Miru and took off towards Ta-metru.

A short while later, she landed in the square where the multicoloured protodermis had stood. "Good morning, sister. What brings you here so early?" Takanuva asked as he looked up from where he was sitting chatting with Jaller, while Pewku stood near by.  
"Would you believe a dream. Is Turaga Dume awake?" she grinned,"I'm not sure, lets find out." While they headed over to Vakama's, Jaller and Pewku went with them, the ussal crab chittering contentedly.

On reaching Vakama's they were met by Tahu and Norik, who listened while Aikane explained why she'd come. Then Tahu went to see if the Turaga were awake, a few minutes later he returned.  
"They are expecting you, sister." Tahu smiled as he reached her, then he and the others walked over to Vakama's with her, before they returned to Tahu's, while Jaller and Pewku headed off towards the forges.  
As Aikane entered Vakama's, he smiled and led her into the main room where Dume sat waiting. When she and Vakama got comfy, Aikane told them about what she'd seen in the dream and what Mata Nui had said before her spirit had fallen asleep.  
When Aikane finished, Vakama gazed at her amazed, while Dume smiled quietly.  
"It sounds like the spirits of the Toa who helped Lhikan drive the Kanohi dragon away from Metru Nui were with you last night."

Aikane looked stunned, then frowned puzzled. "I've read about that in the archives. But it said that eleven Toa defeated the dragon."  
Dume sighed "That's true, but one turned traitor and was banished."  
Aikane nodded quietly, then they talked about what the dream could mean for a while.  
"Is Anuenue awake?" Dume asked as they finished their drinks and left Vakama's, Aikane paused, called out to her sister, then laughed.  
"Yes, she's awake and someone's just tried to play a prank on them." Aikane told them between fits of giggles.

"Sounds interesting, shall we join them?" Tahu asked as everyone met up in the square.  
"Yes, I'm interested in hearing what Anuenue has to say about the dream," Vakama said, "Lets fly there." He added smiling as he glanced around at everyone, who nodded and chuckled as the Toa switched their Miru.

xXx

Stretching as she awoke, Anuenue glanced over to Kokua, who was quietly singing as she sat on her bed looking out the window.  
Then Kongu tapped on before sticking his head round the door, he grinned on seeing they were awake, "Turaga Matau wants a talk-chat," Anuenue nodded smiling, "And would you like to learn how to wind-fly on Ka?" He then asked Kokua.  
"I'd love to, mind if I have breakfast first?" she grinned, delighted at the offer. Kongu shook his head, blushed slightly and as they entered the main room and sat to eat, he mumbled something, then left.  
When we finished, Matau smiled, "We'll talk-chat outside, sister."

We'd just left Matau's, when there was a gasp from Kokua and Anuenue felt something wet trickling down her back.  
Turning around quickly, she and Matau realised that someone had rigged a bucket of water to drop on them, but the bucket had got stuck on Kokua's head while soaking her.

The culprit was standing near by creased up with laughter, Kokua tugged the bucket off and glanced at Tamaru curiously, then before he could run away, she grinned, caught hold of him and started tickling him.  
The pair of them fell to the ground, as giggles and helpless hysterical laughter echoed across the square, the laughter spread as everyone came to see what was going on.  
We were still laughing when Aikane, Tahu, Takanuva, Dume, Vakama and Norik arrived and Kokua finally let Tamaru sit up to catch his breath.  
Matau and Anuenue offered them beakers of water which started Tamaru sniggering again, then Kokua after drinking some, poured the rest over Tamaru's head.  
"I think we're even now." she giggled as he spluttered, while everyone laughed.

Once everyone had regained their breath, the matoran headed off to work and the rest of us sat on the benches in the square.  
While Aikane and Takanuva told Kokua some more of the story Anuenue'd started yesterday, Dume, Vakama and Matau listened while I told them about the dream Aikane and I had shared.  
Meanwhile Lewa was telling Tahu and Norik about the party in great detail, by the time we had all finished talking it was mid-morning and Kongu was waiting near by with Ka.  
"Looks like you're going to have a sky-high tour of Le-metru." Matau laughed as they went over to Kongu, on reaching them, Kokua offered Ka a piece of fruit she'd kept from her breakfast.  
He trilled delightedly, gently took it from her fingers and let her climb on before swallowing it, then they took off with Kokua hanging on tightly to Kongu.

Lewa and Aikane came over, followed by Tahu to where Matau and Anuenue stood watching, as Kongu took Ka through a series of twists and loops, before flying in the general direction of the moto-hub with Kokua still hanging on.  
"That looks like fun." she commented as Lewa grinned, "You ready for a spirit-lift tour, sister?" he asked as Aikane switched to her Miru and Tahu helped Matau onto her back.  
"Oh yes, I'm looking forward to it!" Anuenue chuckled, then Tahu helped her up and made sure she was holding on securely.

_"Don't want you getting blown away again, sister."_ Aikane silently laughed as Anuenue glanced at her and Matau.  
Then she took off with Lewa close behind her, as Tahu turned and went back to where Takanuva sat with Dume, Vakama and Norik, Vakama blinked and smiled quietly as he came out of a vision.

After we'd flown around several pipes, Lewa said he'd show Anuenue the moto-hub, before doing a loop and surprising some gukko birds from where they were perched.  
They flew with the Toa and Turaga for a while, when Matau glanced around and chuckled, before saying something to Aikane who nodded.  
_"Sister, tell Lewa that it looks like someone wants a race."_ she asked, Anuenue was telling him when she heard wing beats and on glancing around saw a phase dragon approaching, as the dragon shot past them, it roared a challenge then banked and watched Lewa eagerly.  
Lewa glanced at Aikane, "If you give Anuenue a lift, I'll race-chase our scaly friend."  
Aikane nodded, as Matau switched to his Matatu as a precaution.  
The dragon roared again eagerly, as Anuenue caught hold of Aikane's arm and she shared her Mirus' power with her. Then Lewa flew over to the dragon and at an unheard signal, both shot off across the sky.

Matau laughed, "Lets go-head over to the moto-hub, I think-guess we'll find Kongu and Kokua there." As they flew in that direction, they kept catching glimpses of Lewa and the phase dragon zipping around in the distance.  
"They'll be racing for a while." Aikane laughed as the moto-hub came into view, it looked amazing, with the chutes running into it and several air-ships anchored near by.  
As they drew closer, several gukko birds joined us, their riders waved and showed Aikane the best place to land.  
When Aikane had helped Matau down, they followed him over to where Kongu and Kokua were chatting and caught part of what Kokua said as they reached them "...until I could do that?"  
Kongu noticed us approaching and nudged Kokua who glanced up smiling.

"Gukko flying is amazing, Kongu says he'll teach me to do some fancy moves, once I've mastered the basics." she exclaimed happily while Kongu glanced around embarrassed, he caught my eye and grinned, Anuenue moved over to him and smiled, "You had a good flight then?"  
Kongu nodded "Kokua's a quick-fast learner." he then told them how the flight had gone as everyone headed inside the moto-hub, making their way through it, Kokua and Anuenue looking around fascinated.  
By the time they'd been shown around, it was mid afternoon and they found Lewa sitting on a bench, having a drink as he caught his breath.

"That was a fast-active chase!" he grinned as they joined him, when Lewa got his breath back everyone headed towards the nearest square to watch the suns set, sitting on the bench beside Lewa, Anuenue glanced up at him.

"Does that happen often, the phase dragon and you racing, brother?" she asked as the suns dipped towards the horizon, Matau laughed quietly.  
"If it doesn't fast-chase the gukko, then it comes to seek-find me at least once every sun-bright day." Lewa chuckled, as some of the matoran joined them, they were whispering excitedly amongst themselves, then Kongu came over to them. "Er...Turaga the others were wondering if you would change-alter their colours again."  
"Yours too?" Anuenue laughed gently, Kongu grinned, nodding as the others looked hopeful, then she activated my mask and swapped their green shades for other colours.  
Delighted the matoran bowed and chatting happily, headed for their homes, the Toa and Turaga then also, as twilight drew closer, headed back to Matau's and Lewa's.

Landing by their homes, they were met by the rest of the Toa and Turaga, who were interested to hear how their trip around Le-metru had gone.  
While Lewa, Aikane and Kokua told them, Vakama came over and asked if he could have a quiet word with Anuenue, she nodded, while Matau glanced around curiously.  
Vakama and Anuenue went over to one of the benches in the square, and as they sat down, he smiled, "While you were finally able to go and see Le-metru, I had a vision. Have you changed anyone's colour since last night?"  
The rainbow hued Turaga nodded curious as to why he'd asked, "Yes, some of the matoran asked me, while we watched the suns setting. Why?"  
He chuckled "I saw you changing some brightly coloured matoran back to their correct colours."  
Anuenue glanced at him, mask creased in confusion, "The only reason I would do that is if I had the ability to permanently change someone's colour," Vakama nodded quietly as she continued, "When I saved Amaya, I gave that ability up to her, didn't I?"  
"That's right, but only for a while, it was returned to you when you met Turaga Lhikan's spirit."  
Anuenue looked at him stunned, then started blushing as they were joined by Matau and Kongu.  
"Why's our colour-bright sister turned pink?" Matau asked as he sat beside her, then started chuckling as Vakama explained, "Kongu, you'd better find-fetch the others who are now colour-bright"  
"Right away, Turaga." Kongu grinned, then added, "I don't mind being blue-violet for a while." While he headed for the nearest chute, still chuckling, Anuenue blushed a darker shade of pink.  
As Kongu left, the others joined the Turaga, Amaya came and sat beside Anuenue until she'd regained her composure, while Vakama and Matau explained what was happening.

As the stars grew brighter, Kongu returned with the matoran who'd asked to have their colours changed, they grinned as the Turaga of Colour walked over to them.  
"I didn't realize my masks' powers had strengthened." Anuenue explained to them as she returned Vira's colours to normal.  
"That's alright Turaga, it was fun." one of the other matoran said, as the others chatted and joked about it while heading back to their homes.  
Then Vakama asked Anuenue to wait with the rest of the Turaga for a while, Kokua went with the Toa, glancing curiously over her shoulder as she walked beside Gali and Pohatu.  
When they were out of sight, Dume glanced curiously at Vakama who nodded. "That prophecy has come to pass."  
Seeing Anuenue's puzzled glance Dume explained ,"The element that you control is meant to be shared. That is why you can now permanently change anyone's colour again."

"Shared, with who?" Anuenue quietly asked, after a few minutes of stunned silence passed, Nuju whistled gently, _"Your sisters, Amaya and Kokua."_ she nodded and then to his embarrassment, went and hugged him.  
"I understand you at last." Anuenue whispered as she stepped back smiling, he nodded and as they headed towards Matau's walked beside her.  
They found Amaya and Kokua sitting by Matau's, and as they drew closer, Amaya nodded as Kokua slowly pulled a strand of colour from the air, then handed it to Amaya.  
While the Turaga watched curiously, they carefully braided it, then Kokua wove it into a bracelet which she handed back to Amaya, they glanced up at the Turaga as they joined them.  
"Do you think Aikane will like it, sister?" Amaya asked passing the bracelet to Anuenue.  
"I think she'll be delighted." she smiled, as the others looked closely at the multicoloured bracelet before passing it back to Kokua.

Standing up, Amaya and Kokua were about to enter Lewa's when Vakama stepped closer to them.  
"Come over to Matau's after you've given your sister her gift." he said, they looked puzzled but nodded and went into Lewa's as we entered Matau's and sat in the living room.  
Anuenue was sitting with Nokama and Onewa, talking about her and Kokua's trip around Le-metru.

A few minutes later, Whenua, Dume and Nuju had headed off to their quarters to rest.  
While Nokama and Anuenue stifled yawns, Amaya and Kokua joined them and after talking with Vakama, Onewa and Matau for a while, Amaya and Kokua had to rouse their rainbow hued sister, while Vakama roused Nokama.  
Then they followed Matau to the room Kokua and Anuenue had slept in the previous night, after settling on the bed she'd used, Anuenue smiled at them, yawned again and suddenly fell asleep.

Amaya smiled as she and Kokua sat on the beds either side of Anuenue, "Thank you for showing me how to pull colour from thin air." Kokua murmured, Amaya grinned, "The ability lay within you, sister," she replied getting comfy, "It just needed a bit of help to awaken." Kokua giggled softly, then yawned as they both drifted into sleep.

xXx

Partial_ opening her eyes, Amaya watched the colours around her shifting and changing.  
Then she blinked surprised and sat up, glancing around Amaya saw Kokua and Anuenue sitting beside her.  
"Where are we?" she murmured amazed, Anuenue softly replied "I'm not sure, but it's beautiful."  
They shifted closer to each other, hugged then watched the colours swirling around.  
As they drifted back to sleep, Anuenue smiled as her eyes closed. "I'll tell Kokua about the spark in her palm."_


	12. Chapter 12

Back in the dark cavern, the Rahkshi picked up the now dry armour and placed it on the slab beside the kraata.  
The Rahkshi and shadow kraata watched as the lemon/dark grey kraata slithered eagerly into its armour.  
Closing the armour behind it, the Rahkshi and shadow kraata watched intently, a few seconds later, the Rahkshi on the slab, blinked and after a few tries managed to sit up.  
Helping the storm cloud grey Rahkshi to shift to the side of the slab, the mottled one watched as it began trying out moving its arms and legs, then stood up, swaying slightly until it found its' centre of balance.  
_"It'll take a little while for you to gain full control."_ the mottled Rahkshi hissed as the storm cloud grey Rahkshi tried to walk and fell over.

xXx

Being the first awake, Onewa went to see if Amaya, Anuenue and Kokua were awake, glancing around the door, he was surprised to see that the rooms' walls, which had been a soft green, were now covered in a dazzling array of greens.  
Quietly, Onewa closed the door and went to see if the others were awake and let them know, Dume and Whenua were quietly talking when he re-entered their room and sat beside them.  
"Is everything alright?" Dume asked curiously as Onewa joined them, after he'd explained what he'd seen they went to see if Matau and the others had awoken.  
"Good morning brothers." Vakama said as they entered Matau's living room. On hearing what Onewa had seen, Matau and Nokama went to look.

They had just reached the door when they heard Amaya exclaiming, "Ooooh, how did this happen?" As Nokama and Matau entered the room, Anuenue and Kokua were looking at the walls amazed.  
"It's possible we did it." Anuenue said several minutes later, after Nokama and Matau had sat on her bed, Kokua blinked puzzled.  
"How? I mean, I know you and Amaya are Turaga and Toa of Colour. But I don't have the ability to change colour."  
Anuenue smiled gently, "Sister, you do have some ability with colour." Looking bewildered Kokua shifted to sit beside, Anuenue then turned Kokua's right hand, palm upwards.  
"This spark is the one that was knocked off me last time I was here." she murmured, gently touching it as Nokama and Matau nodded quietly.

Glancing up at Kokua's startled expression, Anuenue hugged her and explained, "When I was dragged back to this world, the spark must have fallen off before I was infected and became Makona."

As she paused, Nokama moved over to Amaya and whispered something, Amaya nodded and left the room.  
A few minutes later she returned with the rest of the Turaga, and they sat on the beds, while Kokua looked at her palm, then she looked at Anuenue.  
"Is this why I was able to break the protodermis in Ta-metru?" she whispered sadly, Anuenue nodded, then hugged Kokua again.  
"And **why** you were able to use my staff to help re-imprison the Rahkshi and Makuta." she firmly told Kokua as the rest of the Turaga and Amaya murmured in agreement, Kokua looked at everyone surprised, then as they went to have breakfast stayed close to Anuenue.

As they ate, Amaya glanced over to where Vakama and Nuju sat, when the fiery Turaga cleared his throat, "Could you find out if Aikane and the other Toa are awake yet." Vakama asked her as Kokua fidgeted with her bracelet. Amaya nodded, as Anuenue finished eating then carefully activated her mask and turned her sister's bracelet rainbow coloured before giving her another hug.  
As she did that, Amaya smiled, "Yes, the rest of the Toa are awake and wondering where we should meet." she told Vakama as the rest listened curiously.  
"In the square nearby." he replied, standing up, moving out of the room, Amaya joined Kokua, Nuju and Anuenue.  
"Sister, don't fret about what took place in Ta-metru." she whispered to Kokua, who still looked unhappy, Nuju glanced around, patted his rainbow hued sister's arm, whistled and clicked something then went to join Dume, Matau and Nokama.

"What did Turaga Nuju say?" Kokua shyly asked having missed it, as she talked with Amaya, when he'd walked over to chat with the others.  
"Try not to dwell too much on the bad things that happen to you, and always look to the light." Anuenue translated, smiling up at her, as Aikane and Kopaka joined them, Kokua smiled.  
"I'll try and remember that." she murmured as we sat on one of the benches.  
"I'll be back in a minute." Kopaka said as he nodded to them, before walking over to Nuju, Matau and Onewa.

Aikane sat beside Kokua and Amaya and smiled at them before telling them about what she'd seen in her dreams.  
"My spirit was guided into the room where you spent last night," they listened fascinated as she continued, "There was multicoloured light shining around your sleeping forms, then you all raised your right hands and the colour of the walls slowly changed to many shades of green."

Anuenue glanced up at Kokua and chuckled, as she and Amaya murmured amazed, then giggled, "Matau's mask was a picture when he and Nokama came into the room." Amaya replied.  
They sat there chatting about our flight and seeing Le-metru, Amaya was chuckling about the phase dragon and Lewa's race, when Kopaka and Takanuva came back over to them.  
"We are going to head back to our metru and let the Rahaga know how things are." Takanuva told us,  
"The Turaga are wanting a word, Anuenue." Kopaka added, as everyone stood up and walked over to join them, then they started towards the chute station.  
On the way there, they heard a distant roar as the phase dragon raced the gukko birds, it must have excellent vision, because it broke off from racing the gukko and flew in their direction.  
"Looks like you're invited to race, brother." Gali laughed, as the dragon shot overhead, calling out excitedly.

Lewa chuckled, bowed to the other Turaga and shot off after the phase dragon, when they'd vanished from sight Matau grinned. "He'll catch up quick-fast later."  
As Anuenue reached the rest of the Turaga, Amaya linked arms with Kokua and they joined the other Toa, while they went ahead, the other Turaga gathered around their rainbow hued sister.  
"We are going over to the Great Temple, it's time you saw the room of prophecies." Dume explained as they began to walk after the Toa and Kokua.  
"Really!" Anuenue exclaimed surprised, they nodded, smiling as they reached the chute station and headed for Ga-metru.  
_"I'd better tell them about the dream I had about the room of prophecies."_ she thought as they passed over Ko-metru and approached Onu-metru.  
When they reached the chute station at Ga-metru, it was mid morning and they were met by Gali, Aikane, Amaya, Kokua, Hahli and the butterfly flock.

While the butterflies fluttered around, perching on Anuenue's shoulders changing colour, they made their way towards the park near Gali and Aikane's.  
Kokua walked beside Whenua, Nuju and Anuenue as the butterflies continued to hang around, shifting their wing colours all the while.  
Anuenue noticed that the other Turaga were accompanied by a butterfly which sat on their shoulders.  
Matau's friend was purple/mint green, Nuju's dark red/copper, Dume's cream/bright orange, Vakama's navy blue/silver.

Nokama's friends' wings sparkled metallic green/sky blue flecks, Whenua's palest blue/leaf green and Onewa's shone turquoise/pale gold.  
Then another butterfly, its wings pale orange/bright red, landed on Anuenue's shoulder, it stayed there for a few moments, then all the butterflies went to bask as the Turaga reached the park and paused to let the Toa and Kokua know what was happening.

"Nokama, there's a dream I have to tell you and the others about." Anuenue quietly said as Vakama told Gali and the others that they were going over to the Great Temple, she nodded.  
"Tell us on the way there, sister." she murmured, as Gali asked Vakama if they could walk over with the Turaga, after glancing around at the rest of them, he said it was alright.  
When they began to head towards the causeway, they were joined by Kai, Nixie, Hahli and Macku who listened as Kokua and Aikane told them about the party, Tamaru's antics and their trip around Le-metru.  
While Aikane and Kokua chatted with them, Anuenue told Nokama and the others about how her spirit had visited the room of prophecies, the night before Kokua's name had been revealed.  
"I'm sorry I've not told you before." she added, as they reached the causeway and rejoined Gali and the others.

"That's alright sister, things did get rather hectic after that." Onewa commented as Nuju nodded and sat on a bench, indicating that he wanted her to sit beside him.  
As she did, Kokua joined them while the other Turaga discussed her dream and Gali, Aikane and Amaya chatted with Hahli and the others, they were still chatting when Dume came over to Nuju, Kokua and Anuenue, smiling at Kokua he asked her to wait with the Toa and matoran, she nodded reluctantly.  
"Don't worry sister, the butterflies will keep you company." Anuenue chuckled as they saw the flock arrive and flutter over to where they stood. Kokua nodded, "See you soon, sister."  
Amaya and Aikane joined her as the butterflies hovered around them, Gali was still chatting with Hahli, Macku, Nixie and Kai, they looked around as the Turaga started over the causeway, then moved to join Aikane, Kokua and Amaya.

Walking over the causeway, Dume asked if Anuenue remembered what she'd read in her dream, after a few minutes she glanced at him and the others and shook her head, "I'm sorry brother, I can't."  
"Don't worry, you can tell us when you come across it again." Whenua smiled as they drew closer to the Great Temple, the others agreed and as the suns reached their zenith they reached the Great Temple entrance.  
Ahonui met them as they entered and started down the stairs to the main chamber.  
"Would you like something before you go to the room of prophecies?" he asked as they reached the main chamber and walked over to the benches by the hidden entrance, everyone was alright, so Dume thanked Ahonui, he smiled, bowed then opened the hidden door for them.

"Thank you Ahonui, will you make sure we're not disturbed?"  
"Of course, Turaga Nokama." Ahonui bowed again and watched as the Turaga headed down the stairs, everyone was quietly talking amongst themselves, while Anuenue was feeling curious and nervous about what lay ahead. She glanced up at the carving of the Great Spirit as we passed it, Vakama noticed her actions and smiled.

On reaching the room where the Toa carvings were, Dume, Nokama and Vakama quietly discussed something as the others listened, while Anuenue glanced over at the doorway of the room of prophecies, then Vakama came and stood beside Anuenue.  
"We will wait for you, sister." he told her when she glanced at him, "You're not coming with me?" she exclaimed stunned, he shook his head smiling.  
Turning towards the door, anticipation was goose-bumping up Anuenue's spine as she went through the door.

Watching Anuenue as she went into the room of prophecies, Nuju smiled as Anuenue glanced back, smiled at him then disappeared from sight.  
"She'll be alright, brother." Matau murmured, as the others quietly talked amongst themselves. After a while Dume, Whenua and Onewa went back to have a word with Ahonui, while everyone else stayed, waiting for Anuenue to return.

When Dume and the others reached the main chamber, they found Ahonui was talking with Aikane, she handed the Turaga some bags with water containers and fruit.  
"I think you'll need this while waiting for Anuenue." she grinned, "Thank you, Aikane." Onewa smiled as Dume and Whenua nodded, Aikane added, "I'll stay with Ahonui."  
They chatted for a bit, then the Turaga went to rejoin the others while Aikane and Ahonui sat on the bench beside the door.

Anuenue glanced back to where Nuju and Dume watched, saw Nuju smile and smiled back before moving deeper into the room.  
Looking around she was astounded at how many prophecies had been carefully carved into the walls, the layout of the room reminded her of the mask storage rooms.  
As she began to read the prophecies, Anuenue wondered where the area of the room was that had the line of English script, she then became so engrossed in reading and memorizing the prophecies that she lost all track of time.

…

Having just found the one about Esha, Anuenue paused and read it aloud "Two will appear and will have sisters in both worlds. Neither are what they first seem."  
As she finished reading, Anuenue realized the main lightstone on her staff was glowing brightly as twilight had fallen.  
Sitting on a bench, she thought about what she'd just read. Deep in thought, Anuenue didn't notice a glow forming in part of the room as Mata Nui watched.

As evening deepened into night, the Turaga quietly watched the doorway, Vakama seemed to be gazing into thin air, then he stood up bowed deeply towards the room of prophecies and turned to the others.  
"Let's return to Nokama's, Anuenue is to spend the night here." They murmured surprised and quietly talked about it while they headed back to the main chamber.  
On reaching it they explained to Aikane and Ahonui, she nodded and said that she would stay over night.  
"Ahonui, I think Kokua will be glad to see you." Aikane added while the Turaga made their way to the stairs, he nodded and hurried to catch up with them.  
When everyone had left, Aikane carefully lifted the door and closed it back in position before she then went down the stairs towards the underside of the Temple, on the way her eyes glowed blue for a while as she listened to Mata Nui.

xXx

Sitting on the benches as night approached, Gali, Kokua and Amaya watched as the Turaga and Ahonui came over the causeway towards them.  
When they reached the waiting Toa and Kokua, Vakama told them what he'd seen and that Aikane was watching over Anuenue.  
"We'll return tomorrow morning." Dume said as they started back to Nokama's and Gali's, Kokua kept glancing back to the Great Temple then began to drop back until she was behind everyone else.  
Slipping into a side street, Kokua watched them move out of sight, then retraced her steps back to the Great Temple.  
Arriving at the entrance, Kokua looked up at the Great Temple, then entered and made her way down to the main chamber and sat on the bench nearest the hidden door.

Vakama and Nuju smiled when they noticed Kokua begin to slowly move back, then hid in a side street.  
_"She goes to wait for her sisters."_ Nuju whistled softly, Vakama nodded and they quietly walked with the others, as the moons began to rise, adding an extra glow to the lightstones.  
On reaching Gali and Aikane's, Ahonui was chatting with Gali and Amaya, then asked, "Kokua, do you like gukko riding?"

When he didn't get an answer, Ahonui, Gali and Amaya glanced around puzzled, Vakama walked over to them, as the rest of the Turaga headed to Nokama's. "Don't worry, she's returned to the Great Temple to wait."  
"Why didn't Kokua say?" Gali asked curiously, after they'd quietly listened to Vakama explain what he and Nuju had seen. "It's because Kokua felt this was something that she needed to do alone."

xXx

The mottled Rahkshi nodded as the storm cloud grey one finally succeeded mastering flying.  
_"Good, lets' go,"_ it hissed impatiently, _"You can test your power on the way."_  
The storm cloud grey Rahkshi nodded, as the mottled one also jumped into flight mode, as they left the cavern, the remaining shadow kraata sitting on the slab, hissed quietly and slithered into the tunnels.  
As the Rahkshi flew over the island, the Rahi scattered for shelter as unexpected bouts of fog, rain, hail, thunderstorms, blizzards and gale force winds raged in the weather control Rahkshi's wake.  
They sniggered as they left the Island of Mata Nui and began talking about what they would do to the one Makuta wanted taken, racing through the night they headed towards Metru Nui.

xXx

Sitting amongst the prophecies Anuenue was still wondering how old the prophecy about Esha and herself was, when she started feeling sleepy. Mata Nui smiled, as Anuenue tried to stifle a yawn and leaned back on the bench.  
"I should rejoin the others and return tomorrow." she murmured, as she struggled to keep awake, Mata Nui raised his right hand and a blue glow formed around Anuenue as she settled down on the bench and closed her eyes.  
After Anuenue was asleep, the Great Spirit nodded as the glow around Anuenue was answered by a glow emanating from the prophecies she had not read yet.  
This glow then lifted off the prophecies and drifted over until it hung around Anuenue, as it brushed across the symbol on her palm, the glow was slowly absorbed.

Mata Nui watched for a few minutes, then brushed his finger across the tiny line of English script on the wall behind Him, which had baffled Turaga since the time before time.

Having reached the chamber under the Great Temple, Aikane walked over to the carving of Toa Lhikan and sat beside it, she watched the entrance to the room of prophecies as a soft blue glow shone through the doorway.  
While Aikane waited, she asked Gali what Kokua was doing and was surprised to hear that she'd returned to the Great Temple to wait for her and Anuenue.  
Opening her eyes, Aikane realised that thought the blue glow still shone in the room of prophecies, Mata Nui was now sitting beside her.  
"Wait for morning, Daughter." he said as she glanced up at him, Aikane quietly nodded, then watched as the air around Mata Nui began glowing until she was unable to see him.  
When the glow faded and Mata Nui had left, Aikane went back to watching the soft blue glow in the room of prophecies until she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sitting by the hidden door, Kokua wondered how Anuenue and Aikane were doing, as she glanced around the main chamber curiously.  
Then she went to have a closer look at the Toa Suva, after Kokua had finished looking at it, she turned and walked towards the new carving to Toa Lhikan.  
When she reached it, Kokua watched surprised as a glow appeared, then revealed the spirit form of Mata Nui, he smiled as she bowed then blushed, as she asked how Aikane and Anuenue were.  
"They are sleeping." he replied, as Kokua followed him back to the hidden door, when Kokua sat back on the bench, Mata Nui joined her, glancing up at him, Kokua stifled a yawn.  
"Your sisters will join you in the morning." he smiled, as she yawned again and lent back against the wall.  
"Rest." Mata Nui whispered as her eyes closed, then he positioned Kokua so that she lay comfortably on the bench, and quietly nodded as he departed.

xXx

When the Turaga went to Nokama's, Gali, Amaya and Ahonui went and quietly talked for a while in Gali and Aikane's', then they headed to the bedrooms to rest, peering around Aikane's door, Amaya checked on the butterfly flock.  
"I don't think Aikane will mind you using her room, sister." Gali murmured, after the green flecked, yellow butterfly fluttered over to the door and landed on Ahonui.  
Amaya nodded and after bidding Gali pleasant dreams, they entered Aikane's room and settled on the beds, the butterfly moved from Ahonui to Amaya and shifted its wing colours to violet, silver then blue/silver.  
"They are at the Great Temple, we'll see them tomorrow." Amaya explained, the butterfly then turned brilliant white with blue sparks, before rejoining the flock.

xXx

By the time the light images of the prophecies had been absorbed into Anuenue's' palm, the night was half gone. The blue glow that had first surrounded her began to deepen in intensity and colour before vanishing, taking Anuenue with it.  
As this happened, a blue glow also appeared around Aikane and Kokua, it too vanished, moving them.

Unsure as to why she'd woken, Gali silently left her room, then glanced towards the spare bedroom. On seeing an intense blue glow appear then vanish, she went and carefully opened the door and peered around it.  
Gali smiled on seeing her sisters laying in the beds, then gently covered them with blankets before she settled on one of the remaining beds.  
Drifting back to sleep, Gali wondered what had taken place in the Great Temple, _"I'm sure, they will let everyone know when they are ready to."_ she thought as sleep overcame her.

xXx

Reaching Metru Nui, the Rahkshi found that all the outlet pipes of Ta-metru had been solidly blocked. The Rahkshi hissed annoyed as they flew along the coast line, hunting for somewhere to hide from the approaching dawn.  
Shooting past Ga-metru, the mottled one hissed angrily as the sky began to lighten, then the storm cloud grey Rahkshi, as they approached Po-metru spotted a cave on the edge of the metru and hissed urgently.  
The Rahkshi shot into the cave, just as the suns rose over Metru Nui, drawing back to the rear of the cave, they glanced at each other.  
_"Too close."_ the mottled Rahkshi hissed, as they settled to wait for night to fall, the storm cloud grey one nodded, then after making sure the light wouldn't touch them, the Rahkshi curled up to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Opening her eyes as a ray of sunlight played over her mask, Anuenue blinked and glanced around puzzled, Gali, Aikane and Kokua were laying on beds nearby still sound asleep.  
Sitting up, she glanced out the window and watched three butterflies land on the window ledge, before fluttering onto her shoulders.  
_"Sisters, are any of you awake?"_ she then heard Amaya call, quietly slipping from the bed, Anuenue silently left the room with the butterflies still on her shoulders, _"I'm awake, but our sisters still rest."_ she replied  
_"Are some of the butterflies with you? They split from the flock while I was feeding them."  
"They are sitting on my shoulders."_ Anuenue silently chuckled as she left Gali and Aikane's.  
The Turaga of Colour glanced over to the park and saw the rest of the flock fluttering around Amaya, Hahli, Ahonui and Macku, on joining them Ahonui handed her some fruit, as the three butterflies rejoined the flock, while their friends sat in the morning sunlight.

Not long after she'd sat with Amaya, Hahli, Ahonui and Macku, the rest of the Turaga came and joined them, as Amaya and Anuenue were trying to work out when Aikane, Kokua and herself had been returned to Gali and Aikane's.  
"Gali might know the answer." Vakama said as he and Nokama sat beside her, "Why don't you go and see if Gali and the others have awoken?" Whenua added, Amaya nodded, then she and Ahonui went back to Gali and Aikane's while Hahli and Macku went off, so that Hahli could pick up some writing materials which Macku had kept for her.  
When they had gone, Nokama asked how she'd got on. Anuenue was just telling them how she had fallen asleep there, when Amaya and Ahonui returned with the others. Hahli looked up from writing and grinned as they sat on the benches near them.

After they had eaten Aikane and Kokua told everyone else of what had happened to them in the Great Temple, while they thought about that Nokama asked if she'd found the line of English  
"I don't think I reached where it's carved, but I do remember it," Anuenue replied, then she glanced at her palm curiously, "And the prophecies I never managed to read either."  
"What does it say?" Dume asked, as Anuenue puzzled over how she now knew all the prophecies, "We heard Nokama read it out at the Onu-metru archives." she murmured absently, still looking at the symbol on her hand.  
Seeing that Anuenue was distracted, the rest of the Turaga let Aikane, Gali and Kokua sit with her while they talked amongst themselves.  
_"I watched the blue glow that lasted after Father left. I think it has something to do with how you now know the prophecies"_ Aikane silently commented as Gali nodded while Kokua watched quietly.

Amaya glanced over from where she sat with Ahonui, then whispered something to the green flecked, yellow butterfly sitting on her shoulder.  
_"Gali, should one of us let our brothers know?"_ Amaya silently asked, as the butterfly fluttered over to where the flock basked.  
_"Have a word with Dume and Nuju first."_ Gali replied as Anuenue quietly asked Aikane if she'd ever heard the full prophecy about Esha and Sherrie.  
When Aikane said she hadn't, Anuenue went and had a quiet word with Vakama, then as she returned told Aikane all of what had been written about them, Amaya bowed to Dume and Nuju, then headed to the chute station.  
"We've asked Amaya to let her brothers know that we're going to head to Ko-metru and we'll meet them at Ta-metru." Dume told Aikane, Gali, Kokua and Anuenue as they and the others rejoined them.

"Why are we going to Ko-metru?" Aikane asked curiously, as they made their way to the chute station, Dume and Nuju smiled.  
"We decided last night, that we would show Anuenue and Kokua some of Ko-metru and Ta-metru." Whenua explained, on hearing that we'd be shown around Ta-metru, Kokua and Anuenue flushed uncomfortably as they glanced at each other.  
_"Kokua and I may have been forgiven by you and the others, sister."_ the rainbow hue Turaga murmured to Aikane, _"But I know it will be a long time before I forgive myself and I know Kokua feels the same." _Aikane nodded, catching their hands and gently squeezing them, as they travelled through the chute.

On leaving the chute station at Ko-metru, Gali linked arms with Kokua, while Aikane walked beside me.  
Amaya nodded as Gali whispered something to her, then she quietly spoke with Turaga Matau, he smiled and activated his Mahiki, shifting his form.

Kokua watched curiously as 'Wotzit' bounced over to the group and nudged Anuenue until she started rubbing his ears, then hugged him. After a few minutes Kokua was also making a fuss of his and they began to feel better, with Matau still in Wotzit's shape, they rejoined the others.  
When she saw Nuju's home, Anuenue smiled, it looked like a miniature version of Ko-koro, then the group was spotted by some matoran and they came over to greet them.  
"Kopaka asked us to show you and Kokua around." Ehrye said to Anuenue, after he and Kopeke bowed to them, while Matau turned back again, the rest of the Turaga listened as Kopeke told them where they'd be taking Anuenue and Kokua.  
"We'll meet you back here around mid-afternoon." Matoro translated as Nuju smiled, then as they agreed and then followed Kopeke and Ehrye, Aikane and Gali went with the Turaga into Nuju's.

As Kokua and Anuenue looked around at the newly grown knowledge towers, the Torahka whistled quietly, then glanced up at a cluster of icicles that had rung in response to her whistle.  
"Be careful, you don't want to get hit by them." Ehrye quickly explained as Kokua went to whistle again, she nodded and they then entered the nearest knowledge tower.  
"This one, being the tallest offers one of the best views in Ko-metru." Kopeke told his companions, as the other matoran working inside greeted them, on reaching the observation platform, they were met by Kualus.  
"Come to admire the view?" he smiled as they joined him on the bench, Kokua nodded, as they listened to Ehrye as he told them that as there was still some clearing up to be done, they were leaving the majority of the knowledge towers until last.  
From where they sat, Anuenue and Kokua could see at least twenty re-grown towers sparkling in the midday sunlight like snow covered in ice crystals.

"Turaga Nuju was delighted when Talvi found sixty undamaged knowledge crystals." Kopeke told them when they headed back down to rejoin the others, Kualus walking beside them.  
"There may only be a few knowledge towers compared to the metru wide expanse we've learnt that there used to be." Kopeke finished speaking, "But Turaga Nuju says a change will make all the metru unique." Ehrye added, as Kokua and Anuenue thanked the matoran for letting them look around the knowledge tower. "There's even plans for an area for Huai practice." Kopeke smiled, as they headed back to Nuju's.

When we reached there, Kokua and Anuenue thanked Ehrye and Kopeke for being their guides, they blushed slightly when Kokua hugged them, then headed off to help the others finish things off.  
"Feeling better sisters?" Amaya asked quietly as they made their way back to the chute station, "Yes, thank you sister, it'll be nice to see Ko-metru when it's finished." Anuenue replied, then grinned as her comment drew an unexpectedly large smile from Nuju.

Travelling over the border between Onu and Po-metru, Kokua clasped her rainbow hued sister's hand tightly and they quietly watched the landscape passing beneath them..  
Gali then moved to join them and linked arms with Kokua while smiling reassuringly at them when they glanced at her.

Leaving Po-metru behind and reaching the chute station for Ta-metru, Kualus, Kokua, Gali and Anuenue followed the rest of the Turaga, Aikane and Amaya.  
They were met by Jaller, Ahonui and Takanuva, who talked for a few minutes with Vakama and Dume. As Kokua and Ahonui quietly chatted, Anuenue asked Jaller how Pewku was, he grinned saying she was alright and that they'd see her later.  
"We're going ahead, sister. Takanuva says that Jaller and Ahonui will show you and Kokua around part of Ta-metru." Aikane said as she joined us, while the others began heading in the direction of the square.

As they walked beside Jaller and Ahonui, Anuenue began to recognise the area they were going through.  
"This is where we found Aodhan and Pewku when they got trapped." she told Kokua, as Jaller gave a low whistle, a few seconds later they were joined by Pewku, chattering happily she nudged Anuenue and Kokua.  
When they reached one of the newly rebuilt forges, Jaller pointed out the one he'd been working on, then they were joined by Nurhii, "Turaga Anuenue, Tahu asks if you and Kokua would rejoin them in the square."  
The Turaga of Colour nodded, "Of course, I guess you'll have to show us around another time." she smiled at Jaller, he grinned as Pewku nudged her again. "I think she wants to give you a lift." Ahonui chuckled.  
"Bbrrr!" Pewku chirped excitedly, spinning around.

Kokua helped me get comfy on Pewku, then they headed back to the square, as they walked along, Anuenue realized Pewku was chirping something quietly, then chuckled as she realized she was 'singing' Row, row, row your boat.  
The small group joined everyone and quite a few matoran in the main square, sliding from Pewku's back, Anuenue rubbed her shell, "Thanks for the song." she murmured as she glanced around at their surroundings, Pewku purred as she walked beside Anuenue, they then followed Tahu towards another smaller square.  
Sitting around a large bonfire as evening drew in they chatted amongst themselves while they ate, then Kokua wandered over to sit beside Aikane.

As the stars appeared Anuenue glanced over to where they chatted and quietly smiled, turning to Nuju and Whenua she told them she was going to meditate in the main square, they nodded.  
"We'll tell the others." Whenua said.

xXx

The Rahkshi woke and headed out the cave, glancing around they jumped into flying mode and started towards Ta-metru.  
_"How do you know where to find our target?"_ the storm cloud grey Rahkshi hissed curiously, the mottled one shrugged, _"No idea, I just know where it is."_  
Landing on top of a partially rebuilt forge, the Rahkshi silently made their way towards the main square.  
Peering down from their vantage point, the Rahkshi watched Turaga Anuenue as she sat on a bench meditating.  
_"That's our target?!"_ the storm cloud grey one hissed softly, the mottled one nodded.  
_"You know what to do."_ it replied, the storm cloud grey one nodded, pulled out its staff and fog began to form around the Rahkshi, before drifting down into the square and grew thicker as the Rahkshi climbed down.

By the time the Rahkshi reached the ground, the fog had obscured the square and was swirling around slowly.  
The Rahkshi cautiously approached where they'd seen Turaga Anuenue sitting, and nudged each other when they saw her still sitting on the bench.  
She must have sensed something was amiss, for she blinked and glanced around curious, swiftly the mottled Rahkshi pulled its staff out, then lashed out, striking her across her mask.  
There was a thud as Turaga Anuenue crumpled and fell from the bench. Raising up its staff, the mottled one nodded at the storm cloud grey Rahkshi who joined it and lifted its staff up for a killing strike.

Sitting with Aikane, Kokua was quietly listening as Gali, Aikane, Nokama and Onewa talked about how Anuenue's mask had regained its power.  
After a while she glanced around then nudged Aikane. "Sister look, that's not natural!" as Aikane glanced round, her Vohaki activated and she jumped up, "Kokua come on, Anuenue's in danger!"

As they were about to strike the stunned Turaga, two figures raced into the square.  
Without slowing down, the blue/silver one shot over to where the Turaga lay, scooped up her staff and stood over Anuenue protecting her.  
The Rahkshi stepped back and hissed puzzled, _"Why are you doing this, you're half Rahkshi, she's your enemy!"_ hissed the mottled one, Kokua glared at them, eyes flashing angrily.  
"**She** is my sister, I'm half Toa!" she replied, as Anuenue moaned before lapsing into unconsciousness.  
Aikane stood beside Kokua, her quarter-staff and mask glowing softly as she solidified the shadow of the fog. Then softly almost inaudibly, Kokua began to sing, the sound grew until it was like a wave moving around the wall of fog.  
The Rahkshi hissed in pain and tried to attack Kokua, only to be driven back by Aikane and all the shadow Toa.

Everyone watched as they raced into the fog hidden square, then hurried to the edge of it, Kopaka tried to see through the fog then glanced at the others.  
"I can't see anything." he commented perplexed, standing there everyone murmured worriedly, then with surprise as the Toas' shadow twins awoke and vanished into the fog, Tahu's nodded to them before following the rest.

Surrounded by the shadow twins, the Rahkshi tried to block their ears as the song swept around and through them, then the shadow twins aimed their weapons at the Rahkshi.  
_"Gali, Amaya, get our brothers to sent a burst of their element into the fog."_ Aikane called to them, a few seconds later the fog glowed as the elements rippled through and then flowed into the shadow twins, their eyes glowed brightly as they focused the elements within them.

Then a blue glow formed around the wildly thrashing Rahkshi and as the shadow twins gave a silent shout, the elemental energy shot from their weapons.  
Protodermis began to form around the Rahkshi, it glowed as it solidified, then the blue glow grew brighter until Aikane and Kokua had to cover their eyes.

Stunned by the brightness, Aikane and Kokua stumbled, only to be caught and supported by the shadow twins.  
When they could see again, they realized the Rahkshi were encased in brightly lit and coloured protodermis.  
Glancing at the shadow twins, Aikane was about to thank them, when her shadow twin handed her a sheet which she'd written on, Kokua glanced up from where she'd knelt beside Anuenue as Aikane read what was written.  
"Shadow and song will restore what the bridge. We are the shadow and Kokua knows what to sing."  
"I do?" Kokua exclaimed startled, then smiled, "They're right, I do. I dreamt about it during the healing sleep." she murmured as she gently rested Anuenue's head on her lap.  
While Aikane crouched to examine Anuenue, the shadow twins gathered around them, Anuenue moaned softly, but didn't open her eyes as Aikane lightly brushed her finger over the discoloured area of her mask.

The Turaga whispered quietly amongst themselves, then glanced at the Toa who watched the fog in the square, Vakama went over to where Takanuva, Gali and Amaya stood.  
"Will things be alright, Turaga?" Amaya asked concerned, glancing at him, Vakama looked up at them  
"We'll have to wait and see." He replied softly, as the rest of the Turaga joined them.  
While listening to Kokua's' song, Gali and Amaya told their brothers what Aikane had asked, as they pulled out their own weapons.  
After sending a burst of elemental energy into the fog, they saw a blue glow appear and grow brighter, shielding their eyes, they could just make out Aikane's, Kokua's and the shadow twins forms.  
Amaya was about to call out to Aikane when Gali glanced at her, "I think we'd better wait, sister." she murmured, Amaya quietly nodded.

The shadow twins joined hands as Aikane knelt beside Kokua, who looked a little nervous.  
"Just relax and let it flow sister, like you did in Keetongu's' cavern." Aikane smiled gently, Kokua nodded, closed her eyes, took a few breaths then as she opened her eyes began to softly sing.  
As the song grew and swirled around them, the shadow twins eyes glowed blue and they began to dissipate as they merged with the fog which started glowing brilliant white.  
While this happened, an intense blue glow formed around Aikane, Kokua and Anuenue.  
"What's happening? Kokua murmured surprised as she looked at the glow around her form.  
"What was broken is being restored." they heard Mata Nui's spirit saying as he appeared beside them, he smiled gently, adding, "It's time to remember."  
Aikane and Kokua blinked surprised as the glow that covered them and Anuenue deepened.

When the fog turned brilliant white and the centre intense blue, the Turaga nodded as the Toa and matoran murmured amazed.  
Turning to where Vakama and Dume stood, Tahu went to join them and was about to ask if they knew what was happening when they glanced up at him.  
"That which Makuta attempted to destroy is being rebuilt." Vakama said, the Toa looked puzzled for a few moments, then Takanuva murmured "Anuenue's destiny?"  
As he and the rest moved closer, the Turaga nodded, "Yes, it's time for our colour-bright sister to go-return to her home-world." Matau replied softly, Amaya glanced at Gali who nodded, then she placed her hands together and formed a rainbow, which sparkled as it grew to arc over the white and blue fog.

As the glow deepened around Anuenue, Kokua realized that her form was changing. "Kia, what's happening?" she murmured glancing at her, "We're going to Sherrie's world for a brief time, sister." Kia smiled, as she also watched Anuenue's form changing, before she glanced at Amber, watching fascinated as her form turned human.

Pusing her peacock blue and silver hair back from her eyes, Amber watched Kia's form altering, Kia's hair was waist length, plaited and violet with three sky blue streaks and she wore a violet tee-shirt with 'You say I'm a freak like it's a **BAD** thing!' in metallic blue, violet jeans torn at the knees and violet doc martens.  
"Whoa sister, you look stunning!" Amber murmured, as Mata Nui smiled, watching them, while the song still reverberated around the fog wall.

Kia grinned "You look pretty stunning too, sister."  
Amber then glanced down at what she now wore, her t-shirt was peacock blue with silver holographic stars scattered over it, her jeans had a silver bead-work dragon on the right leg and her ankle boots were peacock blue. She whistled softly, then they checked Sherrie, she was still unconscious, with a nasty lump above her right eye, while a large bruise was forming.  
"The bridge is restored." Mata Nui murmured as he and the blue glow merged into the fog, looking up, Kia and Amber could see they were still surrounded by fog and they were now in a side street.  
Hearing a deep booming noise they jumped slightly. "What was that?" Amber whispered, looking around puzzled, Kia looked blank. "I've no idea, sis." she replied.

Sherrie groaned, and her eyes slowly flickered open. "Sounds like a ships fog horn." she whispered as she focused on them, "Sisters you look amazing." She added softly as Amber squeezed her hand gently.  
"We can't stay for much longer." Kia told Sherrie as they made her comfortable, propping her against the wall, "I know Kia, I'll miss you and could you tell the others that I'll be alright." Sherrie murmured, sensing she couldn't stay conscious for much longer.  
"Of course." Kia smiled, as Amber then gently hugged Sherrie, Kia followed suit and then stood beside Amber.  
The fog which had swirled around them forming a area where they could see each other, lost its cohesion and hid them from each other.  
"Take care sisters." Sherrie managed to whisper before the concussion that the mottled Rahkshi had caused overwhelmed her and she lapsed back into unconsciousness.

xXx

As the fog swirled around Kia and Amber, they were joined again by Mata Nui, when Kia glanced up at him, he smiled gently.  
"She will be found, Daughter, watch they can't see us." he passed his hand over part of the fog, which cleared showing them Sherrie, she was lent to one side and had slowly slid to the ground. Seeing this, Amber softly cried out as Kia hugged her, they then heard someone exclaim startled and a figure came into view, they crouched down to examine Sherrie, before calling out to someone else out of sight.  
After a short while Aikane and Kokua watched as a strange vehicle stopped near by and two figures in green went to help, carefully lifting up and placing their unconscious sister in the back of the vehicle, before one figure got back in the front of it and it moved away.

"Father, where are they taking Sherrie?" Aikane asked puzzled, as the scene vanished into the fog.  
"A place of healing." he gently replied as she and Kokua turned to look up at him, while the fog around them began glowing as a rainbow arched overhead.  
Looking at the rainbow Mata Nui smiled "Look to your dreams, Daughter."  
Then the fog began to dissipate, a blue glow surrounded him and as Aikane and Kokua watched, it brightened then vanished with the fog and they found themselves stood in the main square beside the block of protodermis, while the rainbow sparkled overhead.  
Kokua blinked as her vision blurred and she felt something running down her face, Aikane on seeing her crying, hugged Kokua.  
"We'll see Anuenue again, sister, Her destiny lies in both worlds." she whispered reassuringly

The Toa, Turaga and matoran watched as Aikane led Kokua, who was crying quietly, back over to them and while Gali, Lewa and Amaya helped comfort her, explained to everyone what had happened.  
When Aikane finished speaking, she joined Kokua, Gali, Lewa and Amaya on the bench, the Turaga quietly talked while the rest of the Toa listened and Ahonui brought some beakers for Aikane and Kokua, after a while the rest of their brothers joined them.  
"Come on, sister." Tahu murmured to Kokua as he helped her to stand and led her towards his home, Aikane watched as the rest of the Toa followed.  
"Will you be alright, sister?" Amaya and Gali asked, glancing back, Aikane nodded "Yes, I just need to sit with the Turaga for a while. I'll catch up with you shortly." Gali and Amaya nodded and followed the others while Aikane moved to sit with the Turaga.

The matoran bowed and followed the Toa before heading for their homes, Ahonui and Hahli stayed close by and te Chronicler started taking notes.  
Hahli was deep in conversation with Aikane about her and Kokua's human forms when Whenua, Dume and Matau joined them.  
"It's the middle of the night, Toa Aikane. You should go and rest." Dume commented gently as Ahonui and Hahli stifled yawns. Aikane smiled, stifling a yawn too, "You're right Turaga."

Walking beside them, she told them what the Great Spirit had told her before He'd left.  
The Turaga nodded and while they talked about it, Aikane called to Gali and Amaya to see how Kokua was,_"She's just fallen asleep, Amaya helped her settle by making a lightstone change colour."_ Dume then tapped Aikane's arm, "We think you should rest in Vakama's tonight." he said quietly, Aikane nodded, "I'll tell Gali."

Ahonui and Hahli bid the Turaga and Aikane good night then headed off to Ahonui's home, while Aikane told Gali where she would be.  
"Alright sister, sleep well."  
"Pleasant dreams to all of you." Aikane replied as she followed Vakama to a spare bedroom, sitting on one of the beds Vakama watched as Aikane got comfortable.  
"I overheard Anuenue quietly wondering to herself why the shadow kraata was unable to infect her while she was conscious."  
Aikane sat up and listened intently as he continued, "It is because she is human, and the protodermis that Makuta poured onto her hand was subtlety altered by the Great Spirit's intervention, both gave her some protection from the shadow kraata infection." when Vakama finished explaining, he bowed to Aikane, bid her good night and headed for his room.

xXx

Sherrie slowly became aware that she was being shifted and managed to open her eyes, as the paramedic carefully checked the lump on her head.  
Realizing she'd come round, he asked if she knew her name and what day of the week it was, before asking if she hurt anywhere else. "Only my hip, but it's an old problem." Sherrie murmured as a wave of dizziness swept over her.  
"Relax, we're just arriving at the hospital." He told her as her eyes closed, Sherrie then must have blacked out, as when she opened them again, she was on a trolley being wheeled through to X-ray.  
The radiographer smiled reassuringly as she blinked and watched quietly, "This won't take long, try and keep your head still." she said as she positioned foam wedges to help Sherrie do that. "I don't feel like I ever want to move my head again." Sherrie whispered, as after a final check, she went to take the x-rays.

After the x-rays were taken, Sherrie was wheeled back to the waiting area while the prints were taken for examination, while waiting there a nurse came to find out the phone number of her family.  
"Dad's home number is on my mobile." Sherrie murmured quietly, then asked when she'd be able to get something for the raging headache that magnified everything she could hear.  
"It shouldn't be long," He reassured her as he found Dad's number and went to make a note of it before turning her mobile off and putting it back in her bag.

He then came back a while later to let Sherrie know that her Dad was on his way. "Thanks." she murmured as he then checked her pulse, before placing a lightweight cool compress over the lump, not long after a doctor came to speak with her.

"Your x-rays are clear, but we'll keep you in overnight for observation." he explained, then asked how it had happened. "My hip jumped, causing me to lose my balance and as I fell, my head struck the window ledge." Sherrie quietly explained, knowing if she told him what really happened, he'd think her off her rocker.  
"A nurse will help you get settled and give you something for the pain." he then said, Sherrie smiled as a porter began to move the trolley.  
"Thank you." Sherrie replied, closing her eyes as a fresh wave of pain went through her head.  
When she'd been made comfortable and taken the tablet, which another nurse explained was a combination of painkiller and sleeping tablet, she let Sherrie's Dad and younger sister sit with her for a while, gently squeezing her hand, while her sister murmured, "Oh gremlin, if you do this to yourself, what would you do to others?"

"Don't want to find out, rat bag." Sherrie replied drowsily as the tablet began to take effect, Dad patted her hand, "We'll take care of Wotzit." was the last thing Sherrie heard before sleep gently claimed me.

xXx

Sherrie_ became aware that someone was carefully brushing her hair back from her face and opened her eyes to see the Great Spirit watching as the spirit of Turaga Lhikan bent down and helped her to sit up.  
Mata Nui smiled gently then vanished, Sherrie glanced puzzled at Lhikan, who nodded quietly as he rested his hand on her shoulder, wondering what was going to happen Sherrie glanced at my right hand, the symbol glowed softly and then Turaga Lhikan glanced towards where Mata Nui had been.  
As Sherrie looked up, there was a brief flash of intense blue light and as it faded, she and Lhikan saw Aikane, Gali, Amaya and Kokua blinking away the after-effect of the light burst._

_"Sister!" Kokua cried out, joyfully as she regained her sight, they all bowed to the spirit of Turaga Lhikan, who smiled and bowed in return before he vanished into the mist, as they sat around Sherrie, Kokua hugged her, then let the others do the same before she clasped her sister's hand like she'd never let go.  
"What happened after you were placed in that vehicle?" Aikane asked curiously, while Sherrie explained what had occurred, Kokua shifted to let Amaya take her place, as she finished Sherrie felt her sliding something over her wrist.  
Glancing down, Sherrie grinned delighted seeing the bracelet resting there, it was violet, silver with rainbow sparks and blue.  
Aikane then told them what Vakama had told her about Sherrie's strange resistance to shadow kraata infection, the human whistled in surprise when she'd finished and they quietly talked about that and other things._

_Gali and Amaya were fascinated by Aikane's and Kokua's descriptions of their human forms.  
"We'll have to see if a Mahiki will activate for you sister, then you can show us." Gali chuckled as the mist began to swirl and glow around them.  
Then Turaga Lhikan's spirit returned and while Kokua and Amaya stood up, Gali and Aikane hugged me before joining them, "Thank you for the bracelet, sisters." Sherrie said as then the mist swirled around them and their spirits returned to their sleeping bodies.  
Turaga Lhikan then turned to Sherrie and turned her right hand, palm up and tapped the symbol there as he murmured softly, "Unity, Duty, Destiny." then he smiled and hugged her before disappearing into the mist.  
A few moments later Sherrie started feeling drowsy and curled up in the mist, as Mata Nui reappeared and gently brushed his hand over her head returning her spirit to rest._

xXx

Waking up as a nurse came in to check on her, Sherrie asked how long she'd slept for.  
"The rest of yesterday and all night. That was a nasty fall you had." she said as the doctor came and told her she could be discharged, "A few days rest is the best thing now." he explained as her sister came to collect her.

On the way home, Wotzit kept trying to stick his nose in her ear while Ben lent against Sherrie wanting a scratch.  
Once they'd reached Sherrie's home, they let Wotzit and Ben chase balls on the playing field for a while, then she took Wotzit back to hers.  
As Wotzit flaked out, Sherrie settled into her armchair and tugged her jumper sleeve up, snug around her wrist was a plaited bracelet., rubbing her finger over it, Sherrie smiled quietly, then as Wotzit began snoring she began to start writing her adventure down until she drifted into a doze which lasted until Wotzit insisted she let him out.  
After he'd got comfy again, Sherrie returned to her rapidly filling notebook and silently wished her sisters and brothers well.

xXx

As dawn broke over Ta-metru, Takanuva and Kopaka looked in on their sisters before joining Tahu and the others. "They still rest." Kopaka commented when Tahu asked how they were, he nodded and they had breakfast while waiting for their sisters.  
A while later, after Gali, Amaya and Kokua had joined them, they went to join the Turaga, finding Aikane sitting on a bench deep in conversation with Hahli, who was rapidly taking notes.  
The Turaga who sat near by listened quietly and as the Toa sat beside them, Kokua looked around at them then glanced up as the sea-green/apricot butterfly fluttered over to her from the direction of Ga-metru.  
Seeing the butterfly landing on Kokua's shoulder and hearing her softly begin singing to it, Turaga Vakama smiled. "Your destiny and Anuenue's will cross again, Singer." he murmured quietly.


End file.
